


Friends who love with benefits

by megan4mj



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:30:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 75,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megan4mj/pseuds/megan4mj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starts at the Olympic village after the win 2012</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be multiple part fic only if you want it to be so let me know if you want me to continue. I read somewhere that someone wanted threesome, just couldn’t get my head around that storyline so I will be switching the pairs and this part is short. And its my first fic so be gentle with me ;)

Chapter 1  
Chapter Text

Everyone is running high on emotions and champagne. In the locker room, the hugging, jumping and flying of jerseys was like convocation day without caps except for the glaring between Alex and Hope or maybe between Kelley and Hope with Tobin somewhere in between. When they realized they were all staring at each other, they knew they might all be in this together or in Kelley’s words ‘on each other together’ as she was staring at Hope and Alex.

Pia enters the room, before she can say anything Megan jumps on her laughing and curling her legs around her. Pia loses her balance but Abby comes to her rescue and everybody starts laughing hysterically. Pia manages to say they are invited to the after party at the Olympic village and that they have 1 hour to get back to the hotel, dress up and reach the venue. The team quickly gets in the shower and back on the bus and back to the hotel.  
Hope is at Abby and Boxy’s room, where the veterans are having their own pre party with tears as they made it again and have come so far, knowing this might be their last trophy together. 

Back in Hope and Tobin’s room - Kelley and Alex could not decide what to wear so they ended up bringing their entire wardrobe to get their friends opinion. Who was lying on her bed, hands behind her neck staring at the ceiling with a cocky smile. Alex enters the room first and stops abruptly when she sees this, which makes Kelley bumps into her, as she was tries to keep up.   
When Kelley sees Tobin she whispers to Alex, “Man I told you it was a bad idea, Tobin who gets ready in 2 mins like instant noodles can’t help us decide what to wear”   
Alex is just trying hard not to laugh when Tobin turns to look at them. “Tobin get your ass off that bed and helps us. And please wipe that smile off your face, it’s so not your thing” she manages to say.  
“Well maybe it is! You don’t know me that well you think you do” giving Alex a smirk Tobin gets up and is standing right in front of her. She leans in, little too close to her neck and take the clothes from her hand leaving Kelley stun with her jaw dropped open. Alex is at loss of words so Tobin just turns around placing the clothes on the bed leaving Alex to wonder for a while. Just then, Kelley shrugs Alex out of trance. Kelley steps past Alex to place her clothes on Hope’s bed while Alex tries to find her grip. Kelley and Tobin have finally decided who should wear what when Hope enters the room. Eyes still red from crying.   
When Alex turns, she sees right through her though Hope tries hard to hide it. Instantly Alex grabs her hand, ”Hey, you okay?”  
“Yea, I’m fine” she looks down to her hand Alex is now holding, giving her a squeeze as if saying ‘thanks for asking’. Hope looks up at her eyes as she feels the current flow through their hand into the belly. Tobin and Kelley were innocently watching.   
Kelly raises her brows, whispering to Tobin, “Dude do you see what I see?”  
“Of course man, I’m not blind!”   
“And you are ok with this?”   
“Sort off”  
”What do you mean sort off?”  
“Well Hope and I have got pretty close lately which mean ‘I like her’ and I like Alex too”   
At this, Kelley stares at Tobin, now she is the one at loss of words, "We really don’t know you as much as we thought we did! Who are you?" Tobin again has that cocky smile before they both start laughing.

When they turn around Alex is helping Hope pick her clothes. They all get back to their usual talks and are ready when Abby enters the room,  
“Are we ready ladies?”  
‘YES’ screams Alex, Tobin and Kelley while Hope is wrapping scarf around her neck smiling at their excitement.  
“Then let’s roll” says Abby as everyone follow her out of the room and to the bus. 

When they reach the venue, which actually is an old historical village with a huge ground with a stage at one end. The DJ is blasting music with focus lights everywhere like a lighthouse. Opposite to the stage is an ancient building, which s now a pub with a huge dance floor.  
The second they enter they go straight to the bar shouting and banging the table ‘shots shots shots’   
Once the shots are ready, Abby asks her troops, “Positions everyone?”   
While the team that is already tipsy from the celebration, take their spots bumping into each other in the process.  
“Everyone in position captain” says Alex giggling.  
Hope is standing right next to her, closer than the rest of her teammates. She gives Alex a nod ‘Ready Lieutenant’  
“Alright then, one two three shoot” and with that everyone gulp it down. Some smiling, some making faces as they can still feel their previous shot on their tongue.  
Megan, Sydney and HAO are instantly on the dance floor pulling the rest of the team, trying to copy moves of other Olympians dancing around them. Mittsy and Carli are seated at the bar talking while watching the repeat of Spice Girls on the front screen. Abby is on the dance floor, trying to keep up with Sarah. Rampone & Boxxy are seated at the corner table talking and drinking. Tobin & Kelley are doing their goofy dance while Alex is figuring out her dance moves as if she has many to work with thinks Kelley & Tobin trying hard not make fun of her.

Hope is sipping beer when she turns around from the bar stool, half seated with one leg on the floor & elbow on the table looking, gazing at everyone. Analyzing like she always does. When she sees Tobin & Kelley all she can think of is how Kelley can be ‘hot’ and ‘a goof’ at the same time. Alex notices her watching Kelley & she knows exactly what Hope is thinking, as she is well aware of the features of her best friend Kelley.

While Alex is in trance dancing, wondering, looking around at the same time, Hope shifts her gaze at Alex thinking about the moment they had in the room when suddenly Alex catches her stare, giving a smile that stays longing than it should. That is when Hope looks away from her as if she had a sudden switch of emotions. She turns around and places the bottle of beer on the table & heads towards the restroom. Alex who was watching Hope this entire time notices her nerves and follows her. She calls for Hope the moment she reaches the restroom then she hears a sudden panic behind one of the doors.   
She knocks on the door, "I know it’s you! Are you alright?"  
“I’m fine Alex, will be out in a minute”  
"No you won’t. Let me in?" Alex whispers the late.  
"This is not a photo booth Alex. I’m busy”  
Alex is smiling thinking if sarcasm is best suited on anyone it has to be Hope Amelia Solo. So she just plays along, "I know you are busy! Let me give you a hand. You know four hands can do job faster than two”  
Hope breaks into a laugh on hearing this. She knows where this is going and she always takes the boat where she wants. "I know two plus two is four kid. I have masters & experience in what you’re trying to teach here” smiling at her own statement.  
Alex is about to make another smart-ass comment when Hope opens the door pulling her inside. Hope is leaning on the sidewall while Alex leans on the opposite one.  
“Well, you’re just standing here? Seems like you don’t need my hands”  
"You think!" says Hope raising her brows & both burst out laughing while trying to stand still as alcohol kicks in. In the fits of laughter, Alex has changed her position and is now leaning in holding her head on the keepers shoulder. Hope spun her around gently pushing her against the wall. One hand placed on the wall behind Alex & other on her waist.   
Hope shifts her eyes down south, "Hope you know what you’re doing?” she whispers avoiding the blue eyes on her.  
“I’m doing or about to do Hope” says Alex giving a cocky smile. Hope just bows her head moving it from right to left, smiling in dismay as she tries to figure out why the young forward is being so forward.  
“That’s not what I meant Alex!” Hope steps back but Alex instinctively places her hands on jaw, keeping her in close proximity as she sways Hope to look into her eyes.  
"Hey, look at me" she says tightening her grip while her thumb caresses her cheek. Alex slips her fingers in her hair behind the ears.

Hope just closes her eyes in guilt to what was about to happen between them. She tilts her head on Alex’s palm, takes a deep breath holding it for a few seconds as if freezing time. Alex senses it is more than what it played out to be. She does not say anything. She waits for Hope to take her time before she can speak. Hope being the silent mystery says nothing, instead waits for Alex to say something so she can just add or answer her question while still keeping her inner walls intact.   
Alex attempts to reads her face. “You can talk to me Hope” Hope finally looks deep in the blue eyes. It was like looking in a mirror.  
"Would be believe me if I said that it’s nothing serious?!" Alex gives for a blank face. So Hope continues, “It’s just that Alex,” she sighs, “every once in a while I have these ‘moments’, ‘overwhelming moments’ when things are all happy and perfect which takes me back in time to the turbulences in my life. Those struggles for a ‘moment of happiness’ that was denied to me by God for some reason and then it just clashes with the present that is so perfect, that it feels like a fairytale. It might look like I am sad or depressed when it is just a moment of ‘pure bliss’ that only I know and try to take in as much as possible. Some people like to be loud when they are happy and excited, while I, I just take in moments in smaller potions. Piece by piece so that every memory is burnt in my brain”

Alex just stares at her. Trying to make sense of how it is, with this amazingly strongwomen, standing tall and proud of all her accomplishments right in front of her - living for these moments of eternal bliss which is so liberating it sets Hope free and for the first time Alex knows what real freedom feels like. 

It is Alex, who is holding back tears. Tear of joy and mad respect for this woman. Hope knows it is not tears of sympathy. At that moment, Hope leans in, a little, still holding herself back. Struggling to fight the passion inside, when Alex leans forward to close the distance kissing her gently and yet passionately. Hope is straddling firmly into her gasping for air between kisses. That is when Kelley and Tobin enter the restroom speaking loudly. Hope breaks the kiss placing her hand on Alex’s mouth who was about to moan, trying to keep it as quite as possible.  
"We should head back," whispers Hope in her ears; Alex just nods in agreement as rest of her senses felt paralyzed.  
When they hear the door next to them close, they know they have to sneak out now as Kelley is still talking to Tobin who is laughing behind the other door.  
Hope goes straight to the bar and Alex follows ordering her drink. Alex clears her throat to say something but Hope speaks up instead, "Don’t worry about it Alex! It was just a moment. I know you have a thing for Tobin”  
"What?" Says Alex trying hard to brush it off without smiling but failing miserably considering she just made out with Hope Solo.  
"C’mon Morgan! ‘I know’ I have seen the way you two look at each other"  
"Oh really Solo!? Then you must have also seen the way Kelley and Tobin look at you too" That makes Hope look at Alex.  
"Tobin and me? Really Morgan! Kelley I know. Tobin no way! She is a goof. She is ‘your’ goof”  
"Kelley is a goof too!" says Alex   
"Yeah but whose goof is she?" Hope says trying to hint Alex. Now Alex is shocked for real.  
"She has her eyes on you Alex or maybe on both of us’" Alex almost throws up her drink. Hope pats her back to clear her windpipe, "Just breathe kiddo, you’ll be fine" smiling she takes a sip of beer.  
Kelley pops out of nowhere, wrapping her arms around Alex that turns a few heads. Tobin’s be begin with but she knows Kelley, over enthusiast jovial squirrel (who is high right now). Hope just smirks at Alex proving the obvious.  
"C’mon Alex dance with me" says Kelley.  
Alex finishes her drink in one shot, turns around without thinking too much into it, wraps her arms around Kelley, "Let’s go champion" Tobin just grins, steps aside giving them the way while taking Alex’s seat, ordering a beer for herself.  
Hope is taken aback by Tobin being so casual about it. Maybe she is not that into Alex maybe, she lets the thought of what Alex said earlier linger for a while when Tobin turns to her, "Hey what are you thinking?"  
"Hmm nothing really" she says looking at the dance floor.  
"They are good together aren’t they?" And with that Tobin gets her full attention.  
"Hey there goof, what do you think you are doing?” enquires Hope  
"What did I do now? Says Tobin, giggling innocently"  
Hope is barely listening to her at this point as she is thinking about the moment with Alex in the restroom. Coming to Tobin, this goof is so oblivious to her own feeling that she choses not to say anything else at least for now, she knows Tobin needs time.

It is almost 4 am, when everyone starts to leave. Dawn bellows the team to wind up and get back.

Back in the bus, the new kids are still singing and dancing except for Tobin who has already dozed off at their regular seat taking most of the space. The veterans look exhausted from the long day, settled quietly, maybe it is the age thinks Alex smiling inside, still searching for a seat. Then she sees one next to Hope, Carli sat with Mittsy so she heads to the back, smiling at Hope who is looking outside the window. Alex takes the next seat slowly and shrugs Hope out of her thought, "Hi"  
"Hey Alex"  
"Tobin has taken over my seat sleeping as if it were a bed" Hope gives a smile and back to her thoughts looking outside the window.  
They are quite until Alex speaks, “You are being distant”  
"No, I’m not" Alex glares her suspiciously  
"Are you freaking out?"  
"What am I, 16!?"  
"Then what is it?"  
Hope takes a deep breath, “Its Tobin”  
"What about Tobin?" the forward asks   
"She likes you Alex!"  
“And?!?”   
"And she is my friend and I don’t want to hurt her feelings"  
"She is my friend too Hope. Why do you think I’m not entertaining this idea of everyone constantly teasing us being more than friends" Hope is just staring at her.  
"I’m not ready Hope, for a relationship, yea I like Tobin, who doesn’t - ‘she is a goof’, what’s not to like but I want to wait it out and see how life plays out. There is a difference between like and love, love is the only reason why I would get in a relation with anyone really" Hope is simply smiling at her.  
"Yeah, I know I know, a bit too much for my age but I have known the fact that love has no check list. It’s supposed to be unconditional”  
"In ideal world ‘Yes’ but we don’t live in an ideal world do we Morgan! Just learn to love what is good for you”  
"Well, talking about good. For now you are good for me and you know I’m good for you too"  
Hope turns her head from the headrest to look if her eyes have the same determinations as her voice. ‘It does’ Its Hope who takes the first step this time, slowly caressing her cheek with her thumb finger. Alex doesn’t look away, she is sliding her right hand up and down the keepers hand which is slipping in her hair pulling Alex forward, they kiss slowly. Alex can sense Hope is reluctant as she is trying to figure out if she should ‘deepen the kiss’ knowing that, Alex slides her tongue compelling Hope to open up, ‘She does’. There is more passion as Alex leans forward shifting her hand from her arm to her lower back, while the other hand that is on the keepers right shoulder, and is slipping down her back for balance as she leans forward into the keepers embrace. Hope pulls the forward into her arms completely, as if she was seated on her lap.

Alex’s POV  
I slip my hand under Hope’s shirt sliding it upward. She jolts a little then moving further up under her sports bra. She break the kiss as she gasps for air reaching for my neck breathing into me, kissing right below my jaw going down sliding her hand under my shirt up to my ribcage, feeling every rip with her thumb. At that moment, I am holding her head in my forearm gasping in her hair as my pulse rate has gone beyond normal. The entire way back to the hotel we keep finding each other’s weak spots.  
Hope’s POV   
When the bus stopped, we quickly compose adjusting our clothes which were good as not wearing any, smiling all along. Alex gets up from her seat not before she tugs a strand of hair behind my ears giving a quick peck on my cheek saying ‘We are good’.

When Alex reaches the second row she stops. Hope follows close behind; they watch drunken Kelley struggling to pull Tobin up. Hope smiles, offering to help.

When they reach Alex and Kelley’s room, Hope says she got it from here giving Alex a quick look while she is opens the door to her room. Kelley is too drunk so she agrees to let Hope take it from here. Kelley tilts her head leaning on the sidewall, watching Hope as she walks towards her room with Tobin in her arm gazing as her ass.  
When she turns around, Alex is smirking, as if silently saying ‘Gotcha’ Kelley the comedian she is even when drunk says, "Hope has strong arms, and she can take it from here" Alex agrees inaudibly  
"And that’s why you were staring at her ass?!” teasing her drunk best friend  
"Don’t you get cheeky with me girl" Kelley says walking in their room.  
Hope helps Tobin change and puts her to bed. She takes a quick shower and gets to bed herself not before sending good night text to Alex.  
Alex has already showered & settled in her bed; Kelley has finally managed to get into her pajamas.  
"You are supposed to shower first Kelley" says Alex still looking at her phone, smiling, replying good night to Hope.  
"Oh c’mon Alex, let it pass just for today, I’m too tired” she whines  
"You are not sleeping in my bed with alcohol all over you" Kelley quickly grabs Alex’s perfume from the side table & sprays all over herself.  
"What about your breath?" she says enjoying every bit of bantering. Groaning Kelley grabs mouth freshener, sprays a little too much in her mouth,  
“Eeww! Aren’t these supposed to taste good?”  
"You mean smell good?"  
"You mean have a fragrance?" says Kelley.  
"Whatever Stanford! By the way, it does taste good you are just too drunk to make sense of anything"  
"Whatever baby horse! Wait! Why were you smiling looking at your phone, who is it?"  
"No one, now come here"  
Smiling like a little kid Kelley jumps on the bed snuggling into Alex, adjusting herself to fit perfectly. Smiling Alex wraps her arms around her best friend and they fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Kelley is still sleeping, flat on her stomach face in the pillow one arm and leg hanging off the bed. Alex enters the room closing the door behind, innocent smile spreading across her as she sees Kelley sleeping like a tired little girl after a long day at school. 

She keeps the coffee she brought for Kelley on the night stand before placing her hand on Kelley’s lower back running it up and down, “Wake up Kelley” she says softly  
Groaning, “Why are you yelling? Be gentle with me please! My Stanford brain hurts” It is always a pride thing for Kelley to brag about Stanford even in her sleep.  
“It’s called hangover you brainless Stanford brain, Wake up” she yells in her ears. Kelley jolts abruptly. "Now that’s called yelling in America”  
“Oh you Americans, proud and loud” she says trying to figure which limp to move first.  
“Your coffee is on the table for your ‘hangover’ that is” giving a cocky smile. “Met Pia on my way back, we have breakfast then interview before we head back home”  
“You mean we have breakfast and you have interviews”  
“That’s not what she said”  
“But that’s what she meant” Kelley says stating the obvious   
Smiling Alex sits on her bed mobile in hand checking tweets. 

Back at Tobin and Hope’s, Tobin is already up reading articles online about their amazing victory. Hope shift on her pillow and sees Tobin smiling with pride.  
“How come you don’t have a hangover?” sitting up leaning on the backrest.  
“Heaths’ don’t get hangover”  
“Right! They just pass out in one beer & have their friends carry them home”  
Hope heads for shower holding her head murmuring she needs coffee asap.

Kelley is finally awake as caffeine kicks in and she is thinking. Which means trouble.  
“Why don’t we stay together?” Alex stares suspiciously.  
“I mean, we have a lot of time to ourselves before the victory tour starts. We can stay together, practice together, stay in shape & enjoy life”  
“Well, when you put it across that way it does sound… nice”  
“Good, then would you ask the nomad or should I?”   
“Tobin?”  
“Of course, you didn’t think it would be just you and me, did you?” Alex mock smiles at her. “I wouldn’t mind though but c’mon the woman sleep on other people’s couch, very soon people are gonna stop buying them thinking Tobin might come sniffing the fresh paint.” Alex bursts out laughing at that rolling in her bed.  
“She needs a home to come back to Alex. Even if it’s for a short period of time,” whispering the later when the laugher subsides.  
Alex nods in agreement while still regaining her composure, amazed at the depth of that truth and way Kelley can say it with such serenity.  
“Alright, you can ask her,” she answers with a genuine smile.  
“Great! Let me get her on skype”  
“Kelley it’s too early for anyone to be on skype”  
“Not for Tobin it isn’t! She must be up reading articles about her daunting skills” Kelley texts Tobin. 

“Well good morning, are you Tob’ing in every article written so far today?!”   
“It’s actually our Superstar Alex Morgan who seems to be everywhere”  
“Oh don’t be such a jelly Toby, you’ll get your fame” says Kelley teasing her best friend  
“I can never be ‘jelly’ of her,” she says with a grin. “Anyways why did you want to skype so early?”  
“Right forgot about that, so Alex and I were thinking of live together until the victory tour is over and we could, you know arrange a couch for our nomad best friend. What do you think?”  
“So wait! Let me get this straight, not only do I have to bear being your best friend; also I only get a couch in the house which will be mine too?”  
“You got it right Toby! We could actually give you a room but you might just go back to the couch in the middle of the night as you’re so used to it” laughing at her own joke.   
That’s when she gets a flick on her head, “Stop bantering her Kelley” says Alex coming in frame.  
“Hey Alex”  
“Hey Tobin, so you in with us?”  
“Yeah sure thing. Couldn’t resist the offer”  
“She offered you the couch didn’t she?” she says looking at Kelley smirking, who is acting all innocent, ‘I don’t know what you guys are talking about’ 

Hope steps out of the bathroom wearing only her sports bra & shorts, “Hey there lazy children, skyping from one room to the other” walking towards her bed, toweling her hair, water dripping down her back and neck more like sweat after a workout. Its ‘hot’ Alex thinks.  
“Good Morning Ma’am” says Kelley following up on Hope’s teasing  
Tobin fills Hope in on the living together plan.   
“You can join us Hope?”  
“I already have a house Kelley!”  
“Right, I remember your retirement home” Hope crooks her head in inquisition so Kelley continues, “Oh you know, the house you want to stay at after you retire from soccer” Kelley just triggered the wrong nerve because she is getting a death glare from Hope. Kelley senses it, clearing her throat before there isn’t any left, “It was a joke! Not that you’re leaving (she chooses her words cautiously and swears to erase the word ‘retire’ from her brain) the lovely people who love you unconditionally anytime soon” The angry glare is now subsiding off her eyes to cheek, jaw relaxed, forming a smile.  
"Nice save O’Hara” Hope says curtly.  
“No stop it you, your saves are the best”  
“Shut up Kelley, you’re safe! Now go play with the squirrel” Kelley makes a sad puppy face at that, Tobin is holding her head down controlling not to laugh, Alex looks away from the screen to find something sad in their room that would prevent her from bursting out. "I’m going to pick up our uniforms they want us in sync for the team conference" she says before grabbing a shirt, wearing it halfway walking out the room.   
Kelley lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, “Man that was close”  
“Someday Kell, she is going to kick your butt and there won’t be a screen in between to save your sorry ass” says Alex picking up her phone.  
“I would prefer a smack rather that a kick but I’ll take any physical contact to get her to touch my ass, if you know what I mean!” giving a devilish smile.  
“We always know what you mean Kelley” Alex and Tobin says in sync laughing hysterically.  
“Ok I’ll call my agent for the house; you guys want it near the coast right?”  
“You always know what we need Alex” Well, not always Tobin thinks.  
“Hey Alex, could you also get our uniforms as you’re stepping out for the call?”  
“Sure”

Alex is in the hallway when the elevator door opens and Hope steps in,  
“Hope wait up” she makes a run getting in as Hope hold the door for her.  
“Are you stalking me now?”  
“Nooo! Kell asked to pick up our clothes”  
“Hmm, so living together with the goofs huh? This should be interesting”  
“It was Kelley’s idea”  
“Of course it was! The squirrel wants to get into the horse’s pants”  
“Actually she wants to get into the ‘bitch faces’ pants”  
“Ouch, jealous much!” she says being dramatic.  
Sighing Alex steps forward kissing her cheek pressing her body into the keeper, hands on hip sliding in back then little down her shorts teasingly, taking it up her back feeling every muscle, kissing her right below her ears. Hope slips down just a little leaning on the back wall as her knees get weak, gasping taking her free hands in the forwards hair holding her head to bring it on her neck.  
“Well, your dad was right. He didn’t have to do much to turn a man out of you” she says in between straddling.  
Alex looks up from the keeper’s neck, standing straight now facing her, “What?!”  
“Oh you know, why else would you be so turned on? So early in the morning.”  
With a smirk, Alex steps back leaning on the opposite wall. “Well, when a woman flaunts her abs fresh out of shower in a bra, water dripping down her lower back into her shorts, anyone is bound to get turned on. Not to mentioned the sarcastic humor. Didn’t know you had a funny side?!”   
Hope is amazed at the illustration, breathing deeply. “Like a lot of other sides you haven’t seen yet, Morgan” she says stepping out of the elevator.

Walking down the corridor Alex sees the fire exit; she instantly grabs Hope dragging her towards the exit. “Let’s see what you got?”  
“Here….are you crazy? Someone will see us”  
“This time of the day, I doubt it” says Alex moving closer pushing Hope on her shoulder to step back against the wall. She slips her hand down the keepers short then into her underwear, the other hand on her back wall raised up high; chest pressed sideways breathing in her neck.  
“Gosh Hope you are so……!” fuck she lets out.  
She takes Hope’s hand sliding down her own short. “Fuck Alex” Hope says gasping for air  
“I’m close Hope, keep up with me”  
“R U FUCKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW” Hope retreats her finger.  
Alex frees her other hand just to place it on top on Hope’s to press it back inside her “Stop kidding and start FUCKING Hope” she cries clenching around the finger about to touch her wall. Hearing those words, Hope cannot take it anymore. Therefore, she spun Alex pressing her against the wall with her thud.   
Alex still has her hand positioned; sliding another finger in her, “Go harder Hope harder” groaning Hope slides another finger inside  
“I’m close Alex” she says looking in her eyes signaling her to catch the rhythm that she was holding back from Hope to come close, ‘She does’ they both take eyes off each other, concentrating their focus at their respective hand. They arch their hip to give the other the much-needed angle before they together let out a final groan lurching slowly. They stay like that for a few minute holding the other.  
When the breathing stabilizes, Hope slowly maneuvers her hand to fix Alex’s now sweaty hair while Alex adjusts her shorts making sure Hope looks untouched.  
“Did it piss you off when I asked to keep up with me?”  
“Oh, I can keep up in Fucking Alex Morgan, I was pissed because you were already close”  
“That was a compliment to you” she confessed with a smirk  
“You kids have a funny way of complimenting”  
“You elderly people get sarcastic at the wrong time, Mood Killer” smiling at her own joke“  
“We should head back.”   
Hope gawk at her with intend. “Yeah we better” she agrees stepping back to let her move past her towards the door when Alex opens her mouth again;  
“So you have to argue on everything huh!”  
“Shut it Alex”

The team is at the airport reciting good byes, some tearing some happy to head back to family and loved ones.  
“I’ll call you guys once my agent finds a decent house” on hearing that Kelley jumps on her in her arms, legs wrapped around her hips  
“Nooooo call me every single day” she pouts.  
“Awww, there will be no need Kell coz you call me every day since the day we first met”   
Kelley unwraps her legs to hop down off her, “You could have just said, you’ll miss me like crazy” she says with a serious face  
“I will miss you Kell, just not as crazy as you will” Alex teased   
“Alright now go away so I can miss you” And Kelley admitted shamelessly.  
“Cya soon Kell, you too Tobin” Alex waved one last time before walking in the opposite direction.  
“Yea cya Alex” Tobin responded, walking towards her gate with Kelley

“Yea cya Alex! That’s set! No hug, nothing?!?” Kelley questioned her friend with concern.  
“I can’t do drama like you do Kell”  
“It’s called being subtle you idiot! Don’t worry, I’ll teach ya. Nobody should die a virgin”  
“What?! I’m not a vi***!” mumbles Tobin  
“Oh don’t even get me started on that Toby! For Christ sake you can’t even say the word”  
“Shut Up Kelley” Tobin pull the scarf off her neck and hits her with it as she runs towards the gate.  
Alex and Hope are watching the entire scene along with the team laughing hysterically. ‘Children’ mutters Hope picking up her bag.  
“So until we meet again” Alex stated ecstatically, waiting for Hop e to give some signal that they are fine.  
“Until we meet again Alex” Hope assured beholding her gaze but turned around with a squint and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Kelley’s flight is already landed and she is waiting outside for Alex to pick her up. She is too excited so she calls like the third time in 10mins getting restless,

“Buck up Alex what’s taking so long”

“Geez Kell I’m almost there look towards your right” says Alex honking, waving her hand in her direction.

“Missed you roomie” says Kelley as Alex gets out of the car giving her a tight hug.

Alex looks over her shoulder, “Did you bring the entire house” giggling at all the luggage as if they we moving in permanently.

“This is not even half of my wardrobe Alex”

“Alright, then let’s try to put these in the car”

On the drive home, “Did you speak to Tobin? What time is she arriving?”

“She will come directly she said”

“Does she have the address?”   

“Holy Shit! She asked me to send her the address” immediately Kelley removes her phone from the back pocket and texts her.

“How could you forget something like that? She is going to kill you” Alex says mockingly.

“Nah, Tobin can’t even kill an ant, she is a pure soul”

“You think she can find the place on her own?”

“Oh these homeless peep are too smart. You leave them in a jungle and still they would find their way back home”

“Do you ever stop badgering her!” says Alex feeling sorry for Tobin as she constantly gets made fun off and she hardly ever notices it.

“Nope, No jokes a joke unless Toby is mentioned” she says with a straight face

When they reach the house they see someone luggage on the front porch, getting in the driveway they find Tobin dribbling the ball around the house.

“Hey Guys” Tobin says kicking the ball in the air then places it on her hip under her arms.

“You reached already? I sent you the address like 20 mins back!?” Kelley says getting out of the car taking Tobin in a hug.

“I reached this morning, was in the neighborhood when I received the text”  _Kelley and Tobin have lived in this neighborhood sometime in their life; Alex is completely unaware of this._

“Hey Alex” Tobin says this time with a hug.

“Hey Tobin”

“Oh let’s get inside guys I need to claim my room and you two can hug some more inside” Kelley says jumping like a kid.

“Okay Okay let’s get inside” she says opening the door. “Welcome home roomies” she steps in holding the door, Kelley knocks her out of the way running upstairs to mark her room.

“Woh Alex it’s so spacious and placid in here” Tobin says inspecting the house from one room to the other absorbing its serenity.

As Kelley comes howling downstairs in excitement Alex places her index finger in her ear to minimize all the noise she was making,“Guess it’s not so placid after all”

“Guess not” says Tobin with a grin, walking towards the stairs with her two bags.

“Do you have more luggage you want us to help you with?”

“No thanks Alex I got this” Alex makes a smug face but instantly apologies when she sees Tobin blank face.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to….! “

“Embarrass me! She chuckles.

“Don’t worry about it, I get it all the time. I shop a lot though but don’t like to carry every belonging everywhere. I’ll check my room now and take a shower, c u guys in a bit?”

“Ya take your time” she says with a smile.

“Real smooth Alex! Scare the kitten away when all she wants is a little milk” winking at her.

“Ewww grose” she chuckles at her friend’s ridicule.

“You two need to clear this tension, ease up and I know exactly what we need!”  

“And what will that be?”

“House warming party”

“And where do we find the people we know in this new neighborhood?”

“Our Toby must have got that covered. Probably that’s why she was here early” Alex is shocked so Kelley continues, “Well, Tobin and I know this place pretty well, we stayed her once long time ago”

“And also there are a lot of your college mates who live here too so you won’t feel home sick” says Tobin walking in the kitchen wear her UNC shorts and tank top.

“Wow thanks you guys for being so considerate by not telling me” she says sarcastically.  

“It was Toby’s idea” Kelley says surrendering, raising both her hands in the air.

“Yesss it was by idea!” She says glaring at Kelley. “You didn’t think we would pick a place far away from your loved ones, did you?”  She says smiling at Alex.

“Thanks Tobin that was sweet” she says once she realizes the good intentions.

Tobin opens the door when the doorbell rings, there are two guys standing outside with 5 boxes. Kelley and Alex are watch quitely not knowing what is happening. Tobin signs the receipt thanking the two gentlemen and closes the door.

"You got your luggage shipped?" Kelley says getting up to examine the boxes.

"No Kell its for the party”

Kelley opens the boxes one by one “3 kegs of beer, 6 bottles of tequilla, 3 jagermeisters, 40 red bull!Woh Toby u plan on getting the entire town drunk? Did u order food or we are feeding liqour for dinner too?!”

Smiling she says “Of course I ordered food, it will be arrive in one hour and party starts in hour and a half so you two better get ready.

" You sneaky little nutmeg, you arranged all this on your own?”

"Let’s just say its my thank you to u guys for giving me more than a couch” she says teasing her friends.

“Awww Toby did I hear you say you love us?”

“Aww u r so presumptuous Kelley” she says mocking her best friend.

Kelley takes Tobin in her arm squeezing her tightly “Its so chuweet of you”

"Now don’t chew my brain Kell there will be lots of food you can chew that and get off me" pushing Kelley off her grinning at her innocence.

"Alright me going to get ready" pulling Alex with her who is too gratified to speak

People have already started coming by the time those two got ready. Its a huge hall so Tobin has already arranged everything, furnitures are pushed to the sides to make space for a dance floor, the huge thermocol ice box is arranged in the corner with chilled beer, table is set for shots and food is on the other table. The lights are turned dim, the windows are open for fresh breeze coming from the ocean and music is playing.

Alex is overwhelmed with the ambience and the arrangement when she enters the living room. She goes straight to meet her old friendly.

Kelley increases the volume of the player “Let’s get this party started” she yells and the crowds joinsher roaring frantically.

Everyone is grooving to the music, having a nice time as Kelley climbs on the kitchen counter “Anyone for shots?” “Hell Ya” screams the crowd in excitement. “Body shots anyone” “Hell noooo”they respond and step back.

“Yeaaaa I’m in” screams Tobin from the corner trying to stand straight.

U? U R drunk already Tobiiiiiiii?

"I’m not drunk! Just tipsy" she says silently, giggling with her head down and hand cross behind her back.

“Go Toby” yells a blond stranger Tobin is been sticking too like a magnet all evening.

“Let’s go blondy” Tobin says walking towards the stairs holding the blonds’ hand when she pulls back in the opposite direction,

“This way Tobin”

“Oh sorry” she says scratching the back of her head.

Kelley walks right behind Tobin leaning in “Too early to take her upstairs buddy, let her pass out first” giggling into Tobin who is grinning shamelessly. Kelley arranges the table in the middle of the living room.         

“Where do you want me Tobin” says the blond flirtatiously. (On the bed inside me snap focus Tobin Heath focus) Tobin shakes her head out of trans pointing towards the table. The blond is lying on her back, Tobin starts jumping on the spot, bringing her knees to the chest moving both arms criss cross relaxing her neck muscles.

 “Wooo go nutmeg” Kelley screams frantically. Alex has her hand on the mouth controlling her laughter moving her head back and forth between Tobin and Kelley.

 

obin is kneeled down hands on the blonds’ knee. “Where do you want the salt?” Everyone goesballistic the moment Tobin lifts the blonds’ left leg straight in the air, dips her middle finger in the glass full of tequila, drags it down her inner thigh from her knee till her crotch, deposits the salt on the wet surface, tank top pulled up exposing her stomach as shot is set at her navel. The irony of the situations is the crowd is screaming, cheering her name as thought she was just about to score.

Tobin scoots down on her right arm, leg still elevated with the other hand, she glides her tongue slowly very slowly  down till her crotch feeling every goose bump, positioning her leg on the floor now crawling like a soldier her way up chest pressed against her crotch , hands touching the woman on the sides as if holding her, thump finger touching her breast, she bows taking the shot, splutters the glass on the floor then crawls her way up keeping full body contact, one knee pressed against her crotch reaching her mouth for the lemon veggie, squeezing and biting at the same time without taking the lemon of off her mouth. The crowd is wiping the sweat of themselves. Tobin gets back to sittingpositions, one knee still touching her crotch as she jumps sideways off the table, raising her hands in the air

“YESSSSSSSSS” she screams on behalf of the crowd who just had their first orgasm. “Who’s next”

 Kelley steps forward placing her hand on her best friend’s shoulder gently patting her “Oh buddy that was enough for all of us” she says puffing, wiping her forehead.

“Alright” she shrugs completely naïve to the heavy air. “Then beer anyone?!”

“YES, Chilled please, very very chilled” said one of the girls and everyone burst out laughing.       

 

Minutes later everyone goes to enjoying the party and Alex finds herself calling Hope. “Heya Solo usleeping?”

“No Morgan I’m working out! Its 3am what do you think I’m doing?” she says in a sleepy husky voicethen Alex hears someone’s voice – “Who is it? Nobody you know go back to sleep” Hope says getting up going out the room closing the door behind.

 “Woohoooo Who’s that”

 “Nobody you know Alex”

”You mean you don’t know her too, u perv Where did you get her from!” she giggles

 “Why you want the address?!”

“Nah we could share” she shrugs “

 “U R pretty wasted Alex?” she says with a smirk. “And what’s with all the noise!”

 “Oh just a house warming party”

“No wonder! Why aren’t you getting it on?”

 “Cooooz after the stunt Tobin pulled tonight even the antagonist have turned in gang-bangers and every room every bathroom every corner is occupied and I wanna sleep I need my bed” she says screaming in frustration.

“Oh u poor soul u need an empty room to help yourself “she says mockingly

Would it so bad if I did?

"Nope not at all”

"You could help?!

"What u want phone sex now!” she chuckles at her desperation

Running her hand through her hair “Gosh fuck Hope i miss u so much” Hope smiles and theycontinue with their friendly badgering and being the ear they can be for now.

Back upstairs there is a knock on the door, “Alex!” she screams

"This rooms taken” someone yells from inside

"Tobin?!" she opens the door stepping in surprised to hear her voice even more surprised to see the blond ridding her best friend who is tearing her clothes off. Kelley freezes still holding the door knob jaw dropped open other hand on the mouth covering her tongue that is about to show tricks.

"Dude what r u doing? Get outttt" Tobin yells throwing a pillow at her

Kelley moves backwards out the door peaking through, “Sorry to interrupt but I need something from the room and I need it now” she whispers as if whispering would be any less interrupting.

Groaning Tobin steps out “WTF is wrong with you! What could you possibly want from my room?” Kelley is looking down at her toes too embarrassed to speak. “I don’t have a condom if that’s what uneed! Well speak u idiot I’m running out of time”

“Itsnoturroomnineedastrapon" she mutters

"What??"

"U R in Alex’s room and I need a strap on!"

"Oh" Tobin turns back to look at the room then down the hallways towards her own room. “Sorry mistook it as mine, wait Alex has a strap on?” she is shocked on this new discovery

"The woman has all sorts of toys, she is pretty kinky just so u know” Tobin raises her brows. “Now don’t be getting ideas, finish with the task at hand first”

"Well I was trying too before a squirrel charged in looking for a strap on!”

"Strap on!? Right strap on! Toby I need the room for 5mins please! she begs         

"Oh u r not going in there, come with me I’ll get u a strap on” she takes Kelley to her room, opening one of the bags” What size do u need?” Kelley is stunt to know Tobin’s got one even more so she has more than one size.

"Regular size I guess!” she says scratching her head. “Hope it’s washed?”

"It’s not! I use it and keep it like that as a souvenir; of course it’s washed Kell"

"OK OK I was just making sure" no need to yell

The next morning Alex sitting at the kitchen counter having like a third cup of coffee.

“Good Morning“ Tobin says walking around the kitchen counter yawning as she fetches herself some coffee

“Well good morning to you, did you sleep well?!” she teases

“Not really” still looking down at the cup feeling guilty. “Sorry for taking over your room, mistook it asmine” 

“Ummhmm don’t worry about it, God! My head hurt” when there is loud noise as Kelley triples downa few stairs but stands up abruptly

“I’m fine just missed a few stairs” walking towards the seat one hand rubbing her ass to decrease the pain from the fall.

Tobin smiles as her ridicule I’ll get you some coffee” Tobin turns her head from the coffee machine when the blond women walk in

“CYA AROUND?”

“Ya cya around”

She is back in her seat handing Kelley the coffee mug.  “Ya cya around! Dude do u even know her name?”

“I know her hair color!” she says smiling looking down as they both start giggling shamelessly tumbling on each other.

“U  two remind me of those rowdy college boys, its nauseating” says Alex with a straight face and they burst out laughing loudly which is cut short when a this time a brunette walks in, Kelley instantly offer her a seat,

“Hey Melissa would you like some coffee?”

The brunette pauses for a second looking over the table, grabs a tissue from the tissue box, removes a pen from her purse, writes something on the tissue as these three are rolling their eyes at one another. She gives a quick peck on Kelley’s cheek handing over the tissue she walk out the door.

Kelley look down at the tissue and reads it out loud,“My name is Lisa but call me sometime” Tobin is practically on the floor in glee; Alex has her head down on the table laughing frantically. “Oooh whatever u guys, At least the name rhymes!” she clarifies but at no aid as the laughter is doubled on that statement.


	4. Chapter 4

It’s been over a month of staying together and they have got pretty comfortable around each other especially after last week.

“Good Morning” Tobin enters the house in soccer shorts tank top

“Good morning, u went for a run! Why didn’t you wake me?” Alex is on the couch drinking coffee

“You seemed very peaceful sleeping so I didn’t feel like disturbing. Besides you have enough horse power in those legs than our entire team” grabbing a bottle of Gatorade

“Ya that’s true” she shrugs

“How r u feeling?” Tobin places her hand on her forehand checking her temperature.

Alex moves her hand away

“I’m fineeee for the hundredth time Tobin. I’ve been fine for a week”

“I knooow that” she says mocking her. “But the doctor said it’s viral it takes time to completely leave the body

“Well it left last week. I feel great and I’m eating again as well so you can finally relax, you’ve done enough already”

“Alright, but I still think a little is left coz you’re still being a prick” pretending to look angry

“Hey m not a prick!?” She says getting defensive. “You didn’t let me have coffee for one whole week. That was my body’s reaching to decaffeination” she justifies her act

“Really that’s you made us believe we were fixing you a bubble bath then you locked us inside for 5 straight hours while you sneaked out of the house doing don’t know what”

Well first I went to Starbucks, then our favorite, had cheese burger and large fries then again on the way home I went to Startbucks again for you know what right!” she teases Tobin

“That’s great Alex you had everything you weren’t suppose too”

’’Oh just get over it Tobin. I was pretty considerate. I locked you both after lunch with supplies like drinking water, energy bar, towels and blanket even a bottle of wine in case it got too much with Kelley. And a commode just in case u forgot about that. It could have been worst you know”

“Don’t mock me Alex, it’s not funny. Kelley actually took the bubble bath bcoz she didn’t wanna waste a perfect bath and bottle of wine was the worst supply when stuck with Kelley, she sang every bloody song on her playlist dedicating it to every single toy I threw in the tub for you and her fucking voice was getting louder and louder with every sip of wine, it was third degree torture Alex! She yells at the last line

Alex is laughing nonstop, “Wait you got me toys?”

“Yes! A duck, blue whale, Paul the Octopus even a sea horse” she says furiously

“OMFG” she says covering her mouth with one hand and other on the back of Tobin’s head gently caressing her. “I’m so sorry Tobin. Don’t worry next time I’ll lock you both separately” She giggles

“There is going to be no next time Alex!” she warns

“Alright Alright”

“Where is that loser by the way? The house is awfully quite!”

“So now you’re missing her? You cannot not have her and have her at the same time Tobin”

“I know I love her like I hate her” they both smile agreeing on that part

 

“Helloooo Children” Kelley howls like the Santa Claus legs apart arms open head held high

“The tiniest Santa Claus in the history of Santa Claus is calling us children” Alex whispers to Tobin

Where the hell have you been? Tobin asks in a stern voice

“I went to find some adventure….last two weeks have been exhausting taking care of baby horse!” She gestures to wipe the sweat of off her face

“Oh like you did anything to help?”

“Ya I kept her smiling and laughing the whole time…..haven’t you heard laughter is the best medicine!”

“Next time you fall sick you just crack some jokes for yourself”

“There will be no need for that all I have to do is look of you and I’ll be lmao” Tobin contracts her eyes at her pretending to be offended

“Don’t give me that look, you don’t scare me Toby!”

“Stop it you two? Tell me about your early morning adventure? Alex asks with curiously smile

“It’s not what you think! Your early morning adventures are different from mine” Now Alex is offended and Tobin is lost racking her brain 

“Anyways there is a local group that arranges adventure trips, there is one going for trekking tomorrow it’s only for one day over night and I think we all should go. We will get some leg workout and some fun and games”

“No ways Kelley, Alex is still recovering and….!”

“And nothing Alex is doing just fine” glaring at Tobin “Give me that brochure” Alex snatching it from Kelley’s hand

“Well, they have other stuff too like river rafting, bungee jumping but then those are one day activities”

“Trekking it is. Tobin is free to come or stay home alone”

“Tobin is coming I guess” Tobin says feeling dejected

“Good then I’ll go pack"

 

“Look at you, going all daddy over Alex” Kelley teases once Alex is out of view

“I’m just concerned about her health”

 “Exactly my point like her daddy” she says gesturing to bang her hands on the armrest lifting her legs in the air like a kid

“So should I ask Hope to this trip too? Tobin plays along knowing Kelley is like a dog on leash when Hope’s around.

“Hope?! Why…Why would you call Hope Solo!” She rambles

“To protect us in the wild ya know, like our daddy?” she grins

“Oh you nasty little thing” Kelley says getting up to stand in front of Tobin who slouches back in the couch when she points her finger to her face, “I swear Tobin if you call her I will tell Alex about midnight howling her name like a horndog"

“Wha…..u…how did u……….!”

“How did I know? Ooooh thin walls Toby, thin freaking walls!” She says walking away with a sly smile leaving her best friend so she can slouch deeper in the couch and die of shame.

For the rest of the day Tobin went into hiding, only sneaked out of the room for food.

 

The next morning Kelley is waiting in the car, honking, “C’mon Alex it’s just one night trip, what’s taking her so long? She says in frustrations.

“Coming stop with the yelling” Alex says getting in the car 

“We were supposed to reach the meet the group at 7am and its 15mins drive from her and we are already late bcoz of you”

“They wouldn’t leave until everyone arrived” Tobin says softly not wanting to upset Kelley who gives her a quick glance then back on the road starting the engine, Alex notices but shrugs it off

 

Kelley and Tobin are getting their bags out of the car “Kell you invited Hope?”

“What!?” Kelley and Tobin say at the same time turning around to look at where Alex was looking. Kelley gives Tobin a death glare

“Dude I did not call her I swear” Tobin clarifies all scared sweating in the freezing weather and Alex is dumbfounded standing in the middle of her two friends acting weird

“What the hell is going on between you two?”

“Nothing” they say together, again. Alex rolls her eyes frustrated.

“Wait that is not Hope!” Tobin says. The other two look at the women

"But she looks just like her, same height same build" Alex is baffled

“Well I’m gonna find out who she is? I’ll at least have her look alike if I can’t have the real her" her voice excited and sad at the same time. “I’ll meet you guys at the top” she says running in her direction.

 

They are following the trail when Alex suddenly stops placing her hands on her knees catching her breath.

Hey r u ok? Let’s sit here for a while ok? Tobin says opening the bottle of water “Drink this”

“You were right Tobin, I need more rest before resuming normal activities, I have complete lost my stamina!” she sounds timid

“No you haven’t Lex! I mean Alex there is still a little weakness that’s all. Besides this is no normal activity”

“But it’s suppose to be for us and look at me I’m last on the trail”

“No you’re not! I’m right here with you, I think the fever has affected your eyesight” she says with a smile “Don’t worry we have almost two month for the match against Costa Rica, you’ll be up and running like a horse again in no time” she assures her

Alex chuckles “You’re right, I’m Alex Morgan aka Baby Horse” making fun of her own nick name

That’s right baby horse let get moving” giving Alex a hand to get up

 

Kelley comes running towards them when they reach, “What took you two so long?

“The horse got lethargic?” Tobin grins and Alex shoves her arms “Ouch”  

Kelley leans closer whispering “Don’t tell people you are real Tobin Health and Alex Morgan, You two can be their look alike we already have Solo look alike, it can be a freak show” winking at them “Ouch” Kelley screams holding her arms as her two friends punch her.

"Unless you want your ass kick in front of Fake Solo I say you run kid" Tobin steps forward

Gotch Dad” she says moving backwards, running in the opposite direction.

Dad?! What you’re her daddy now!

“Yes and you’re the mommy and our kid is going through puberty so she is going to be very jumpy” she chuckles at her own jokes

 

After lunch the volunteers are teaching everyone how to build a tent and enjoying the music.

“I didn’t know there was going to be a Boy Band?

“It’s not a band Alex just some guys playing guitar and singing

"At least we have hot boys to keep us warm with their music in this cold weather”

“Music huh!” she smirks at Alex who is shamelessly giggling and staring at the boys

 

10mins later Alex is lying in the shades eyes closed enjoy the wine, the music & the birds chirping in the background

One of the volunteer whistles listen up everyone, we have a task for all of you, depending upon how well you do the task our course of dinner will be made. Everyone will pick a piece of paper from the hat and you have to get the item mentioned  and its all available within 3miles down the hill, you cannot go any further than 3miles bcoz that’s a proper hill station which has a market and you cannot buy these items he warns. Remember it’s all about surviving in the wild.

Whatever gear you need will be made available to you depending upon the respective task. Clear everyone? “Yes”” responds the group.

 

“What did you get? I got fruits” says Tobin

“Fish potion 10?! I don’t know how to catch a fish?

“Didn’t you go fishing with your folks as a child? Kelley asks

“We did! We went to the restaurant pointed at the fish from the tank and the chef made it for us. That’s the only kind of fishing I know” she pouts

“Aren’t you a spoiled princess?”

“Don’t worry Alex I’ll help with that” Tobin pats her shoulder with a smile

Kelley unfolds her paper “Chicken potion 2?!” The other two are laughing hysterically “Where the fuck will I find a chicken on a hill”

“There are people who stay here Kell, they’ll have it. Remember what he said no going to the market” She warns her friend.

“Well then anyone wanna switch tasks?”

“Nope”

“You guys are the worst mates ever. Let me check with Solo what she got”

“You’re actually calling her Solo?”

 “She is Italian, doesn’t understand English that well, she thinks it’s some slang, tonight I'm gonnaplay house with her slang for you know what?!” she winks

“Well done bro. Tobin gives her a high five”

Alex rolls her eyes “You two are………”

“Nauseating I remember” Tobin says with pride as if it were a compliment.

 

They are walking in the wood when Alex sees an apple tree “Tobin look” she points

“Oh good this was close”

“Let me do this as you’re fishing for me”

“No ways Alex you’re too heavy to push”

“What?!”

“Do u want me to remind you why you don’t jump on me after scoring a goal?

“Bcoz yo….dropped me once! She says as the memory refreshes

“Bcoz you’re heavy! Now move and give me a push”

“Ok on my count one two three, she jumps a little touching the trunk of the tree, Alex pushes her up.

“Why long do I have to hold you? Tobin is holding herself up grabbing the branch with one hand while with the other she is plucking the apples and throwing it in the basket on the ground.

“Ooouu, did u just squeeze my ass?”

“You mean your bonny ass? No I didn’t! I was just finding my grip”

“With your nails Alex! Use your palm you fool”

 

“Say cheese” Alex turns face red like an apple and Kelley clicks a picture. “Oh this is definitely going on instagram. Alex feeling Tobin’s bonny ass nails digging deep, Wow! Nice caption” she says to herself

“I dare you Kell” Alex warns

“Or What Huh! By the time Tobin gets down and you run behind me to delete it, it will be uploaded” making fun of her friend’s misery. “Another one, Alex now would you like look up her ass and put your tongue out it would be great shot thanks” she instructs them like a real photographer

“Kelley!” Alex screams. Tobin throw an apple at her which she catching, “Oh thanks Toby, one for road” she says taking a bite of the apple.

“Alright I’ll leave you two to get it on while I catch some chicken like Foxy Balboa she walks away chewing the apple humming the theme of Rocky.

 

On her way Kelley finds a house with a tiny poultry farm in the backyard. She walks around the fences slowly with one hand behind her back other holding the apple as she investigates how she can get in and out the fences without breaking it and without anyone seeing her. She sits on one of the carved stone seats eating the apple strategizing a chicken theft.

When she’s done she wipes her hands on her track pants and lays down on the ground stretching her arm through the fences which is made of dry branches so she pushes it to the sides making a hole to grab the chicken when they come close.

“C’mon you delicious nuggets, c’mon come to momma” she says softly so they don’t get scared and run away

 

“Tobin and Alex are on their way back when they see Kelley on the ground with her hands and head peeking through the fences 

"What is she doing?"

“Shhhhh quite you’ll scare them away” they squat down behind the bushes “Our kid is surviving in the wild”

“That’s why she purposely gets into trouble coz she knows her daddy will come save her sorry ass” Alex is pissed

Tobin looks the other way hiding her smile thinking of the irony of that joke

“Tobin she taught one, look look!” she says excitedly

“Awww look at you now aren’t you a proud momma” Alex giggles

“C’mon Kell slowly, slowly, grab it now, grab it now Kell" Tobin is cheering in the background

“Shhhhh shut it Tobin you’ll scare them away”

“She got it, she got it Alex!” Tobin stands up raising her hands in victory.

“Tobin! Someone coming” Alex warns her, Tobin looks left then right and yells,

 “Kelley run this way quick.”

Kelley turns around hearing her name staring at her friends wondering for how long they’ve been standing there but now, she run like her pants were on fire, holding the chicken upside down one in each hand. The three athletes run like it’s a marathon laughing the entire time. They slow down their pace once they get further inside the woods on the trails. They stop gasping air.

“That was rad” Kelley gestures with a hand. ” How long have you been watching?”

“Long enough” Alex says between gasps

“You know Kell you could have actually brought it from the fellow rather than stealing, we brought the fishes from the kids at the lake”

“But the volunteer said no buying?!

“That’s from the market that was no market, besides how would he know?!”

“Well you could have told me that before. Now I can’t go back otherwise he will fence me inside and I’m not giving him my eggs" she says with a serious face

“Don’t worry Kell, your daddy will figure something out" Alex says that as a joke which she completely misinterpreted as she walking down the trail smiling.

Kelley looks at Tobin lost, “Don’t even ask me about it"

 

It’s about to get dark so they quickly freshen up and get to the bonfire place with blankets and wine and the boys get their guitars.

“Let the show begin boys” says Kelley putting her arms around Fake Solo

Tobin sits on the wooden trunk lying around, Alex sits on the ground between Tobin’s feet’s back resting on the trunk, Tobin leans over on her knees wrapping her arms around her neck slightly resting her chin on her head moving slowly to the music

“Would you boys take a song request?” Alex asks with a her million dollar smile

“Sure which song lady?”  Replies one the boys being a gentleman

“Ed Sheeran kiss me”

Wow responds the group, raises their glass to Alex for the most perfect choice for this set up, she smiles raising her glass, glad everyone liked the request.

It’s getting pretty chilly and Alex shivers a little, Tobin runs her palm up and down her arms to keep her warm, “You’re too cold Alex!”

“No I’m fine” she says enjoying the song as everyone sings along.

Tobin shrugs her forwards “I’ll be right back" running towards the tent. Tobin comes back to her previous position opens the bottle of water,

"Here take this" handing her a tablet and bottle. Alex turns her head to look up to her not sure what it’s for.

"I called your doctor this morning before we left informing about the trip and if you might need any medication. He prescribed this medicine in case you start to shiver to prevent the viral from coming back" Alex looks down at the hand holding the medicine and back at Tobin thinking I dare anyone to be more caring than Tobin Heath.

"Now take it!" she takes it off her hand with a smile still keeping the eye contact, gulps it down handing over the bottle turning around with the smile still intact.

"Tobin?"

“Hmmm”

“I’m still cold! If Tobin could see her face right now she would see the sly smile spreading across, she does, on the side of her face as its broader than the pacific ocean.

She gently shrugs her shoulders moving forward. Tobin sits on the ground between the wood and Alex spreading her legs on her sides pulling Alex backwards into her chest wrapping her arms around her under the blanket now sharing it with her. Alex leans back slouches down a little resting her head of Tobin’s shoulder head resting on the crook of her neck, fitting herself perfectly in her arms and between her legs. And the song is at its best part, Alex sings along

 

I was made to keep your body warm  
But I’m cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms  
  
Oh no  
My heart’s against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck  
I’m falling for your eyes, but they don’t know me yet  
And with this feeling I’ll forget, I’m in love now  
  
Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We’re falling in love

 

Tobin nudges her nose on her ears “Warm enough!”                

“It’s Perfect” she says in her raspy voice nudging her face close to Tobin’s both have their eyes closed at this point breathing deeply. They stay like that for the rest of the songs

 

After dinner everyone says good night heading to their respective tents.

“Where is Kelley haven’t seen her in a while?”

“She must be with Fake Solo faking to be in love with her” she smiles “C’mon let get you to bed”

Tobin arranges the pillow for Alex as she lays down tugging her in with extra blankets “You comfy?”

“Ya thanks Tobin”

“You’re Welcome Lex” this time she doesn’t correct herself and Alex is glad she doesn’t

“No I mean thanks for taking such good care of me the past two weeks”

“You would have done the same for me” I probably will now whether you’re unwell or not she think.

Tobin is lying sideways her hand supporting her head in the air, Alex is facing her, one hand under the pillow behind her head other hand holding the blanket close to her chest. Tobin pulls the blanket up with her free hand close to her neck tugging behind her shoulders as Alex watches her, then caresses her cheek with thump, palm touching her jaw, fingers in her hair when she gently grabs the back of her head fingers digging through her hair when she leans over to kiss her forehead, Alex closes her eyes and Tobin’s eyes follow when they hear a voice

Guys!! (God she has to most impeccable timing Tobin thinks)

Kelley? Alex moves back instantly recognizing the sadness in her friends voice.

Tobin immediately get up to unzip the tent “Kell what’s wrong? She asks from the look on her friends face

“Can I sleep here I forgot my squirrel” she says with a puppy face

“And you want us to be your squirrel for tonight!?” Little pissed at her friend firstly for scaring them with the sad voice then making it about a squirrel, a damn squirrel

“Well definitely not you Tobin”

“Awww come here Kell”

She smile kneeling down to crawl inside, resting her head on Alex’s arm as stretches it out, taking Kelley in her embrace as she snuggles in the crook of her neck, chin close to her chest.

Tobin lays down tugging Kelley from behind running her hand up and down her back comforting her sensing its more than a silly squirrel “So you wanna talk about it?”

“I don’t want Fake Solo I want real Solo” she whimpers

Alex tightens her grip around Kelley’s back, other hand stretched put for Kelley towards Tobin. Tobin puts her palm on Alex’s, intertwines their thumps, kisses on the back of her hand bringing it close to her chest holding it there firmly as she rests her head against the pillow. And they fall asleep like that.

 


	5. Chapter 5

It’s their first victory tour match against Costa Rica, the team is waiting at the lobby for their room allocation. Kelley’s being chased by the little Rampone’s or they are being chased by her, it’s all the same.

Alex is standing next to her luggage hands folded “At least she is smiling again”

“Ya but for how long can she hold up” Tobin is lying on the bags chilling hands raised back behind her neck watching her friend

"Until she sees Hope I suppose!"

Listen up everyone these room allocations are only for two days until we get to camp for two weeks to prep for Australia         

"C’mon Kell you’re with me” Alex says picking her bag “Where’s your bag?”

"Under Tobin’s ass! Get up you idiot” she kicks her feet. Tobin is moving like a snail, still groggy from the sleep. “How can you possibly sleep so much?”

"It’s refreshing, you should try it sometime, give that tiny thing a little rest” she says looking down at Kelley

"Oh is that what you are going!" Tobin turns to Kelley to respond but she is looking straight

"Oh shit shit!!” she grabs her bag running towards the elevator, "Close the door, Close the fucking door Alex” She screams

“Its closing why are you so scared? Did you see Hope or something?”

"She is going to kill me!"

"And why would she do that? What did you do now?"

"What makes you say that?!" feeling offended

"Don’t insult me Kelley!" glaring at her. Kelley fetches her mobile, searches through something then hands it over.

"When life gives you lemon you find someone who has vodka, you got some Solo?” Alex reads loudly then looking up from the screen suspiciously. “When and Why would did you send her this?”

"The other night on the hill when I was with fake solo, I was drunk Alex! And I was missing her like crazy"

"So that’s why you were all mushy that night? You need to ease up Kell, just speak to her like a normal human being and no jokes” she warns

"It’s not my fault she is intimidating" she mutters

"Just tell her you love her and get it over with" trying to help her friend

"You don’t like me very much do you Alex?!" Questioning her friends motives

"Silly” she chuckles, grabs Kelley by her tiny neck pulling towards herself gives a quick kiss on her head   

 

It’s an easy win against Costa Rica, Alex, Kelley and Tobin were everywhere. They could read each other’s moves with a glance, it was impressive and everybody could see the trio were in sync. Hope is watching with a smile from the bench when Barnhart gets subbed in. Abby gets subbed out; she finds a place between Hope and Pinoe.

"Looks like your spots been taken Wambach?” Pinoe says when Abby is about to sit, she looks at Pinoe then around to see who the seat is reserved for, Pinoe clears her confusion “Alex doesn’t need you anymore” Abby smiles taking the seat, she couldn’t be happier to see Alex save the day without her, she is just so proud of this girl.

“Time to pack your bags Wambach” Hope joins the banter taking a sip of her coffee.

“I’ll be happy to when my time comes” she says with pride

"Your times come and gone except for you. You know they can fit two new players in your one spot!”

Nice one Solo “ Pinoe says giving Hope a little high five while Abby watches the charade from left to right between her two teammates.

"Look at you with the jokes; have you been hanging out with O’Hara lately?”

“Whoa Abby retaliates”

"Shut it Pinoe” Hope warn her to back off now as it just got personal. Pinoe moves back making a sad face crossing her arms thinking how come these two manage to make jokes sounds so intense.

Hope is glaring at Abby who is looking straight at the field. Not wanting to pick a fight with cameras around that are not her best friend Hope backs off, Abby watching her from the side of her eyes with a cocky smile challenging her to bring it on.

"It’s not over Wambach”

“It never is between us Solo”

 

Most of the team is back on the bus except for a few. Hope is in the shower; Alex walks by then moves backwards.

"What do you think you’re doing?" Hope turns her head from under the shower to face Alex

"Taking a shower what do you think?" she takes her clothes off, Hope stares her down then up then turns her head back under the running water.

"Someone will see us Alex!" She says scrubbing her neck.

"Everyone’s back in the bus, besides we can barely see each other in this steam” Hope turns giving Alex her hand so she does not slip directing her to the next shower, which she takes but stops in her track right behind Hope, hugging her from behind still holding her hand as she moves them on Hope’s abs, her chest pressed into keeper’s back leaning her head sideways. Hope has her forehand on the arms wrapped around her, entangling their fingers

"What’s happening to me?" She asks gasping for air due to all the steam  

Hope turns her head to peck the forehead resting on her shoulders behind “You’re falling for her Alex!” Alex skips a heart beat on that & Hope could feel it through the chest pressed against her back. “It’s a good thing, Why are you sad?”

"I’m scared….just as you are?!"

"I’m scared of nobody!" Alex leaves her to wonder on that moving her hand up from her abs to the ribs then cross up from between her breast to her shoulder holding tightly for grip other hand firmly wrapped around her abs.

"How did we become such an emotional cripple?" Hope places her now free hand on the wall in fronton her, other hand on Alex’s around her waist, moving her head forward looking down the hot running water over her realizing what Alex is talking about.

"I don’t know Alex ! I don’t know!” They stay like that letting the water drain their fears away.

 

They were the last to get to the bus and the last to get out. They are walking down the hallway in silence lost in their thoughts.

"You should share your vodka Hope! Sharing is caring ya know “nudges her glancing at her eyes. Hope turns her head in surprise that she knows about the text Kelley sent, a smile spreading across her face as Alex smiles back at her. She needs no arguing to that as she knows what she meant. With a smile they walk rest of the way.

 

Kelley is sitting on the floor outside the room waiting for her roommate. “I forgot my keys” she says getting up as she sees Alex approaching

"Nice play there Kelley keep it up”

"Thanks” Kelley says turning to Hope as she walk past her, surprised at how calm she is. Hope turns from her door giving Kelley a smile before entering the room.

Kelley looks back at Alex, smile still plastered, “What was that? I must be dreaming!”

"You’re not dreaming maybe your dream is coming true" Alex walks in with a smile glad to see Hope take initiative and Kelley follows her not before looking up hands joined thanking God.

 

Hope is putting away her wet clothes when Abby rages in grabbing her by the shirt “What the fuck do you think you’re doing Abby! Get off me “pushing her away

"How the fuck can you do this with Alex?" Abby demands an explanation.

"What are you talking about Wambach?" Straightening her now crumbled shirt 

"Don’t act innocent Solo! I saw you both in the shower"

"It was nothing and it’s none of your business"

"Stop fucking with that my girl; get your sexcapades off the team and off Alex”

"Since when do you dictate my sex life? And do you want me to remind you off your sexcapades with the teammates, fucking in every corner of the campus!”

They are both standing face to face hands on their hip breathing deeply waiting for the other to move any closer for a full on bull fight

"I swear Hope if you hurt my little girl……"

"Your little girl?! What world do you live in Abby? She is not your little girl anymore and she certainly doesn’t need your protection, she never needed it to begin with”

"Then what the fuck is she doing Hope?" Abby screams running her hand in her hair. “What is she uptoo and why couldn’t she come to me” She says sitting on the edge of the bed feeling helpless

Sighing Hope looks away leaning on the opposite wall hands in her pocket standing with her legs crossed.

"Did you go running to your mom when you had your first heart break or when you felt conflicted?!” Abby looks up “See there you go. She is not going to come to you for this. You’re her mentor, she looks up you, and she wouldn’t allow you to see through her, it will break her Abby!”

Abby’s a little calmer now “I thought she was with Tobin?” she says in much softer voice

"She isn’t, at least not as yet!"

"How can I help there has to be something I can do?"

"Well you can’t! Be the strength you are for her. She is doing the best she can, most kids would have been lost but she is finding her way out her way, she’ll be fine with time. It’s just a phase” She assures Abby even though she doesn’t like her much she has never seen her so vulnerable at least not in front of her.  

"I don’t even know how to respond to that" Sighing she gets up “Alright then you take care of my girl and please keep me informed of whatever you think I need to be informed about” With that she walks out the room.

 

"Tobin?! How long have you been here? How much did you hear?" Abby enquiries. Tobin was sitting on the ground back against the wall.

"I just got here, heard you two screaming and thought best to stay out and let you two pull each other’s hair” she grins

“Haha funny Heath” she smacks her ass walking away.

 

Dinner is as usual, everyone seated with their group, laughing, eating, catching up on lost times. Tobin looks at Abby’s table, she seemed lost in sadness and she hardly touched her food. She leaves her table walking out towards the lobby. Tobin suddenly feels the urge to follow her.

When Tobin reaches the poolside of the hotel, she sees Abby lying on one of the sun beds in the corner, listening to the gushing of the waves with her eyes closed.

"You skipped dinner for this?"

Abby turns abruptly “Fuck Tobin! You scared the shit out of me”

"Since when do you smoke?" Tobin asks  

"I don’t! This is me not smoking"

“Aahuh” she says lifting her feet of the ground stretching it on the leg rest as she turns towards the ocean.

“Its so smoothening out here” closing her eyes soaking in the breeze coming from the ocean.

"You know don’t you?!" Abby says without any movement

Tobin turns her head to her, taking the cigarette off her hand taking a drag, “Everybody thinks I’m a goof; they are probably true” exhaling the smoke that ran through her nerves giving her the temporary strength. She takes another drag longer than the one before, “They also think goofs are blind” Abby turns her head on that to look at her, she hands over the cigarette, exhaling the smoke from her lungs throwing a glance at her. They both turn to their previous position in sink

"How long have you known?" Abby asks

"Much longer than you have"

"Then what are you doing about it?” Abby asks with a stern voice as if she was plotting a scheme to score a goal.

Tobin chuckles “I….I’m waiting…..waiting for her to heal……so that she can start seeing people for who they are and not what they are!”

"She sees people for who they are!” Abby says in her defense

"Of course she does but right now she is hurting. We don’t go back to the field the very next day of an injury, we recover we heal otherwise we end up hurting more”

“Ya but with Hope! Hope Solo! She is broken herself. She couldn’t find anyone else?”

"Then maybe they can help fix each other. It’s a win win from where I see it. Just bcoz you’re broken doesn’t mean you can’t help fix someone else”

"How can you of all people be ok with this? Abby questions her true intentions

"I never said I was ok" She clears the confusion. "But if it ought to be this way I’m glad its Hope. She is blunt but she is honest, if she had too, she will stab you in the front, will even warn you just so you put up a fight so that it’s a fair play. And she cares about Alex too. Alex is safe with her”

Abby is stunned at how far deep Tobin thinks, how sorted and how perfect she is for her little girl who is doing pretty big things lately.

"Does Kelley know?"

"No she doesn’t! And I wanna keep it that way. She is too fragile right now and nobody else knows it too” making sure Abby gets the message straight, she does!

"Why don’t you like take her for the most romantic dinner and confess your love, all expenses paid” Abby gets a little carried away

“Ya I’ll do it if and when she’s ready for me on your expense that is” she teases Abby on her anticipation

"What do you mean for you? Of course she’ll be ready for you?"

"We’ll see about that” Tobin smiles “For now I’m be there for her in any capacity she would want me too, at the same time live my own life and if she’s meant to be me, she will love me for who I am and there will be no need for wooing her not that I’m saying no it, it’s all expense paid after all” She laughs

“Ya laugh! Laugh as much as you want Tobin. You kids are too sorted in your messed up ways that I have no words”

"Maybe you’re getting old Abby"

"It certainly feels that way especially today, first Hope Fucking Solo of all the people in the world says she is taking care of Alex, like she can even take care of her own cat. Then a 24 year goof lectures me on true love” Tobin rolls over falling on the ground next to Abby laughing. “Someone will sweep her away right in front of your eyes and you’ll still be laughing like a moron”

"Her happiness matters the most to me Abby even if it’s with someone else” Tobin sits up still on the ground clearing her throat she pulls Abby down by her arm, whispering in her ears, “Just so you know old Wambach, if anyone would sweep her off her feet its gonna be me” she winks    

"I’ll believe it when I see it” Abby says it as a bet

"You got it! Now let’s get with inside before your old bones catch cold” she chuckles

"Enough Heath" Abby warns  

"Oh I’m not done yet! You should probably quit smoking too there isn’t much gas left in you to make it to the World Cup” she says starting to run and Abby kicks her ass chasing her into the hotel.   


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hear the song Save Me by Freddie Mercury before you read this chapter for the feel ;)

The team is waiting outside the hotel for the bus to arrive to take them to the campus closer to their next match venue;

“Be nice to her?”

“She makes it very difficult Alex!”

“Nooooo! She makes perfectly natural to be nice to her” defending her friend’s adorableness

“I’ll try”

“Try harder!”

On the bus ride, Kelley is nervous or maybe freaking out about sharing the room with Hope for two freaking weeks. It’s raining chocolates everywhere.

“Kelley I swear if you unwrap another one of those candies I will take them away and you’ll never see them for the rest of your very short life” Abby warns her. Kelley shows her teeth like a monkey with chocolate sticking all over then her tongue like a dog

“I think we might have to stop the bus so that everyone can throw up, it smells like a fucking chocolate factory! Make her stop you two!” she orders from the space between the seats in front to Alex and Tobin.

Alex looks at Tobin with a puppy face “Alright I’ll go” she groans getting off her seat

“Nice move there Alex” Abby says watching how Alex has Tobin wrapped around her completely. Giggling on that truth Alex turns back to her seat looking out the window

 

“Hey buddy, would you like stop eating those and maybe take a nap?” She suggests softly not wanting to piss off a high on sugar squirrel coz to be honest they isn’t much space if she starts jumping or running around.

“Toby my best friend in the whole wide world, come have some candy with me, this one is my favorite!” she extends her arm to Tobin with a bunch of candies.

“I’m not really a candy lover Kelley!”

“Then go away and send Alex” she says with a broad smile eyes popping out. Tobin turns around  _God this is so childish_  she says to herself

“Alex she wants you” Alex gets up from the window seat moving out while Tobin is standing on the aisle. “Whatever you do make sure she doesn’t start dancing on that seat otherwise Pia will throw us out and we’ll be chasing that squirrel all the way back to the hotel” she whispers to Alex

“I got this Heath!”

“Kelley!” Alex says with a stern voice standing with one hand on the seat other on her hip looking down at her, Kelley looks up to her with a straight face holding the candy she was about to take a bite off  between her teeth. “How can you have so many candies……all by yourself, give me some” A smile spreads across Kelley’s face

“I knew I liked you, here have these!” Handing over a bunch to Alex

“Oh, these are my favorite” Alex unwraps one throws it in the air, letting it fall in her mouth

"Nice Alex” Kelley nodes to that and replicates but it falls on the ground, “I’ll try and try till I’m out of candies” they giggle and continue spreading crap on the ground.

 

Everyone is getting of the bus, Hope walks up from the last seat stopping at Kelley and Alex’s “Tobin!” she yells

“What!?” Tobin walks up then looks at her two friends

What the hell Alex you were suppose to stop her not join her?  

Giggling “This was the only way Tobin, want some? She offers

“Nooooo!”

“Really Tobin, you sent a candy lover to stop a candy theft?!” Annoyed at her judgment call

Tobin rolls her eyes, “C’mon you two time to go”

“I’ll take Kelley!” Hope offers

“You should take Kelley!” Tobin is pissed at Alex then at Hope for her smartass comments or maybe something more

Hope looks at her in disbelief, trying to understand the subtext.  _Does she know? No! She couldn’t!_

“We can get up on our own Tobin, we are not drunk!”

“Ya just high on sugar” Kelley adds giggling into Alex’s side   

 

After 9 hours of travel it’s an early dinner for everyone

Tobin doesn’t have the appetite for food but she makes sure Alex and Kelley’s plate is full before she leaves to bed early. As she steps in her room closing the door behind, moving slowly through the darkness in the room letting it consume her, dropping the keys on the table, pushes play on the player increases the volume as she walks out to the balcony leaning on the railing. The sun is already at the horizon and sky is bleeding red. She closes her eyes letting the lyrics drown her a little more, a dim shade of red falling on her face like she was in a photo lab.

Her phone rings she answers without looking or opening her eyes;

“You skipped dinner for Freddie Mercury? She opens her eyes to look around. “To your right” Abby directs, she is at her balcony watching over Tobin

“I got hungry for Freddie!” She smiles trying to lighten the heavy air

“What happened?”

“I almost let Hope know that I know, by know she knows!”

“That bad huh! It’s ok to be a little angry with her?” 

“I’m not angry at her Abby, I couldn’t be! She is my friend too and I know what she is going through, she is hurting too” Abby nodes even though she doesn’t agree with everything Hope does, she knows the woman has a good heart.

“It’s just……it gets exhausting to know everything everyone’s feeling all the time ya know. Its just one of those days when you feel the real weight weighing on your shoulders!”

“Ya I know what you mean! Alex and Hope are both very heavy. If I don’t make it to the World Cup it will be bcoz these two broke my back” She tries to lighten the mood, it helps as Tobin is smiling at that. “

“Hang in there kiddo you’re doing great. Remember nothing worth in life comes easy” Abby gives one of her powerful pep talks

“Thanks Abby”

“Turn around”

“What?!”

“Turn around and hang up” Tobin turns, her mood changes instantly when she sees Alex standing very close to her;

“You could have told me Freddie was here I would have skipped dinner too” Smiling she wraps her arms around the girl’s neck  

“Aaaha, see that’s why I didn’t! You needed food the dilute your sugar levels” she puts her hands on the Alex’s hips. fingers touching her butt.

Alex hitched on her touch, she leans forward “Dance with me Tobin Heath” she whispers in her ears. Gliding her hands slowly from her shoulders to her hands feeling every goose bump in the process, staring in her eyes without a blink as Tobin starts to breath deeply, grabs her hand stepping backwards pulling Tobin with her into her room with passion in her eyes    

Once in the room Alex kisses her forehead pulling Tobin in her chest, arms wrapped around her in a hug, moving slowly to the music, hands running up and down feeling every inch of her back as she moves to the music. Tobin has her hands on her waist moving their hips in rhythm, snuggling in her neck at the same time as she slips her hands up to her back close to her breast to the sides, thump finger touching each breast gently caressing. Alex gasps moving her hand in Tobin’s hair holding theback of her neck as she nudges her head soaking in her fragrance, other hand firmly gripped to her lower back. Tobin smiles in the crook as her neck then kisses her softly as Alex starts to sing in her raspy voice.

_Save me, save me, save me_

_I can’t face this life alone_ __  
_Save me, save me, save me_ __  
_I’m naked and I’m far from home_ __  
  
_Each night I cry_ __  
_I still believe the lie_ __  
_I love you till I die_ __  
  
_Yeah, save me, save me_ __  
_Forever save me_ __  
_Don’t let me face my life alone_ __  
_Save me, save me_ _  
__I’m naked and I’m far from home_

 

Back at Hope and Kelley’s, Hope is lying on the bed, hands behind her neck staring at the ceiling, lost in her thoughts of how badly her friend Tobin must be hurting all this while to be blasting the saddest song in history. Kelley walks in sugar levels back to normal all thanks to Tobin for stuffing her plate.

“Am I dreaming or you’re really singing ‘save me’ to me?

“Neither Kelley!” Hope says in her direction.

“Well someone is singing in a ridiculous voice!” She examines closely with her eyes closed now trying to focus

“It’s not a ridiculous voice it’s Freddie Mercury!” Annoyed at Kelley for calling Freddie ridiculous

“Not Freddie my angry keeper” Kelley says walking towards the balcony.  _My angry keeper maybe she is still high on sugar although I like it_

“See I told someone is singing in their ridiculously annoying voice and the winner is Abby Wambach”she announces.

“OMFG Abby is smoking and ball dancing with herself”

“Get inside Kell! Let people have their moment without your unnecessary interruption”  _Did she just call me Kell? Geez I must be high_

“Get in now; get to shower and then straight to bed”

"Alright alright just stop screaming at your adorable sugar high defender”

The lights are switched off when Kelley gets back from shower. She is shuffling through her bags in the dark, not wanting to upset Hope any further who is smiling from her bed, she doesn’t dare to switch on the lights, mutters something jumping in her bed tugging herself in haste  

“What happen did you forget your squirrel?”

“I can’t find it maybe I packed it in Alex’s bag”

“Come here!” Hope orders, Kelley quickly gets out of her bed standing straight like an obedient student next to the keeper’s bed. Hope scoots over; moving aside her sheet making room for the little girl

“Get in”

“What?!”

“Get in Kell, I don’t want you rolling in your bed all night and ruining my beauty sleep” Kelley racks her tiny brain for a few seconds thinking if it’s safe or if Hope is planning her murder. Hope stretches her arm for Kelley.  _Oh it’s so a murder either she will strangle me to death or I’ll be dead to be this close to the woman I love, either ways I’m dead._  She lies down on her arms struggling where to keep her other hand, Hope grabs her hand pulling it around herself, Kelley smiles gently moves closer getting comfortable making herself at home.

“Thanks” she murmurs

“Good night Kell” She squeezes her eyes tight hearing the name reserved only for friends who are like family, smiling she sleeps like a baby.

 

It’s been the best two weeks in their lives, professionally; worlds best teams playing against each other,the finest of soccer one could imagine and personally; let’s just say finest new beginnings one could imagine.

They are back at the airport exchanging goodbye before they meet again.

“Thanks for giving me a heads up on the squirrel” Hope whispers in Alex’s ear when they hug

“Anytime. Did you put it back in the bag I told you?”

“Yep”

“Did she suspect anything?”

“Nope” She says as she releases Alex from her arms with a smile

Tobin place her hand on her lower back “You ready to get back to our place?”

“Cant wait” Alex responds smiling      

“Cya around Hope”

“Yes you will” Hope says with a smirk and Tobin and Alex raise their eye brows as they watch her walk past them

“Looks like we’re gonna get a visitor soon” says Tobin

“It certainly seems like it” Alex says entangling their fingers together.

 

“Cya soon Hope” Kelley says with eager eyes as she sees Hope is about to cross her path

“You know as a squirrel you should know about your squirrel family’s where abouts at all times!” she grabs her by the neck pulling the shorter girl towards her, kisses her forehead

“Cya soon Kelley” she says softly walking away with the new found happiness leaving Kelley with butterflies & moist eyes.

Tobin walks over “Dude r u crying?”

“I’m not crying I’m just overwhelmed!” She justifies

“Ya it’s called crying” she teases

“Stop it Toby! Alex teases her with the name only Kelley uses

“Ya stop it Toby” Kelley adds wrapping her arms sideways around Alex 

“Alright let get home”    


	7. Chapter 7

Kelley barges in Alex’s room, “Tobin what are you doing? Get off Alex?” Tobin has her chest pressed to her back, who has Tobin’s hand pulled up, holding it firmly to her heart.

 Tobin turns her head towards the door “What do you want from me this early in the morning?”

“Breakfast? It’s your turn today. I’m hungry!” She pouts. Alex releases her hand not before giving a quick peck as Tobin reciprocates kissing her shoulder. Alex switches sides outstretching her arm for Kelley; she crawls on her knee, fitting her tiny body to her side as she lies down.

“What do you want to eat?”  

“Out of the very few things you can cook, make the one that is eatable” 

“So scrambled eggs and toast it is!” She says walking out

 Alex chuckles pulling Kelley close “You are so bad”

“Look who’s talking about being bad?”

 “Hey that was a clean tackle?”

 “By clean if you mean nasty then yes! You are really nasty to play against”

 “No I’m not!”

 “Yes you are. And you have real issues dealing with loses”

 “Well I don’t like to loose” she justifies

 “Nobody does but you definitely need a few chill pills from your girlfriend and calm the damn horse! You could have hurt someone really bad more so yourself or me” Kelley exclaims

 “I know I’m sorry” Kelley lifts her head to look at Alex. Alex doesn’t accept her mistake so easily.  

 “What’s going on? Why are you on edge lately?”

 “I dunno” she huffs but Kelley knows what it means

 “Haven’t you guys……?”

 “Yes we ha….haven’t as yet!”

 “Why?”

 “I wanted to wait!”

“For what. X’mas?”

 “Noooo for a perfect moment”

 “Moments don’t come Alex! Moments are created”

 “I guess so!” She surrenders and Kelley has a twinkle in her eye which mean disaster.

  

Practice was rough once again with Alex knocking whoever got in her way. Tobin was simply enjoying being on her girlfriend’s team watching her friends bite the dust. Alex was taking charge of whatever she could, a bit too much.

 “Tobin you have to take her edge off before she slaughters us”

 “What are you talking about? It was a tough match”

 “That’s bcoz your woman is making it tough” Tobin is lost “Make fucking love to her Tobin!” Kelley screams

 “You’re being silly, she is fine and she wants to take it slow”

 “Horse wouldn’t be a horse if it went slow” Kelley raises her eyebrows and Tobin narrow hers’

_Is that it?! Is she regretting her decision to wait? She wouldn’t say it for sure I know that!_  Kelley breaks her trance

 "Stop thinking and just do it, ASAP or I will” She warns her friend.

 "Like she’ll let you?"

"She might just! It’s a very thin layer of ice Heath, like this thin" she shows with her fingers 

 "Okay got it now stop before I slaughter you!”

 

Kelley’s passed out on the couch after lunch, Tobin and Alex are almost done making the list for grocery shopping when the door bell rings.

 "Are we expecting anyone?” Tobin asks walking to the door

 ”Ya that must be Hope, she texted this morning saying she was in town”

 "Hey Tobin"

 “Hi” Tobin smiles hugging her “Nice to see you here” she says as Hope walks inside.

 "Sorry guys couldn’t inform any earlier I’m here for a photo shoot, the venue changed last time also I wanted to surprise Kell…ey!” She corrects herself trying hard not to blush but failing miserably.

 "It’s ok Hope you can call her Kell, we don’t have a copyright on that name” Alex says to calm her pounding heart.

 "Look at you all changing for good” Tobin teases

"Not changing just opening up” she clarifies

"Well good to know" says Tobin

 "Where is she? Hope asks

 "Behind you on the couch, napping” Says Alex Hope turns around eagerly searching for a glimpse of her face but she is too far to get a proper view. Tobin can see her impatience. She gestures Alex towards to door hinting to let them have a moment….she nodes in agreement

 "So Hope….we are heading out for some grocery shopping will be back in about an hour, make yourself at home”

Hope finally turns to her two friends after endlessly searching for Kelley

 "Thanks Tobin"

 "Do you want us to get you anything?”

 ”Nah m good thanks Alex”

 "Ok then cya in an hour”

 

Hope moves to the couch the second they’re out of the house. Her face suddenly starts to glow the moment she lays her eyes on Kelley. She has her knees bent sideways in one direction and upper body to the other, squirrel lying close to her stomach holding it tightly, other hand stretched out of the couch. Hope tilts her head as she removes her jacket, trying to figure out how does one possibly sleep so peacefully in that weird position. She puts down the jacket on the other couch eyes still glued to the little girl. She takes a seat on the centre table as her limps start to tremble due to her abnormal breathing. Arms resting on her knee she leans forward fighting the urge to take Kelley in her arms, cradle her as she sleeps in her lap but for now she settle for just being here in front of her. She holds her palm below Kelley’s barely touching her, looking at her tiny hand and imagining how perfectly it would fit in her hand. She lets out a sigh and with that falls a tiny tear she didn’t know was there. She jolts a little, amazed at how her body could react this way without any warning signs. She can’t take it anymore; she needs to have some physical contact so she slowly moves her index finger to her palm which she intuitively grabs in her fist like a baby finding comfort in her mother’s touch. There goes another tear drop and her lips curve upwards forming a smile. Kelley opens her eyes when Hope has wiped her tears, she stays still. Kelley smiles then closing her eyes she turns to her other side facing the back rest of the couch as she releases her finger. Hope looks down to the ground in disbelieve, smiling once she realizes the girl is still asleep.

 

Alex opens the door holding two bags, one about to fall but Hope quickly walks up taking it from her. “Thanks” They put the bag on the kitchen counter. “Is she still sleeping?” Alex asks

 ”Ya dreaming too” Hope chuckles

 "She needs to wake up otherwise she won’t sleep at night. I’ll help Tobin get the other bags!”

 "I’ll help her, you wake her up!”  

 "Hey Kelley get up! We got your favorite cereal” she says from the kitchen bribing her friend coz italways work with children right?

 She gets up smiling; walking to the kitchen rubbing the sleep off her eyes “Why are you smiling?” asksAlex.

 She lays her head down on the counter tapping her fingers making music as it seem, eyes closed, she let’s out a sigh “Oh Alex I had the most amazing dream”

 ”Ya what did you see?” Alex enquires

 Hope?!” Kelley yelps as she opens her eyes and sees Hope standing in her living room holding a bag of groceries. She lifts her head sitting straight. “I think I’m still dreaming I see her with open eyes!” she says with a blank face.

 "You’re not dreaming Kell!" Hope says to the groggy girl. Kelley switches her gaze to Alex.

 "Alex call 911, she is even talking back at me, I’m hallucinating” she whispers not wanting to upset the ghost.

Hope chuckles moving close to her, places the bag on the counter, she puts her hand on Kelley’s head giving her a kiss. “Ya Alex call 911 tell them my ghost kissed her too” teasing the little girl.

 “OMG you’re really here, you’re here” she says getting off the chair, raising her arms for Hope to take her in her arms, she does and Kelley jumps a little to wrap her legs around her keeper. “Why didn’t you say you were coming?”

 "Would I have got the same welcome if I did?” Hope says putting her down

 "Probably not. How long are you staying?”

"Why am I intruding?" She smirks

 "No you could never. Stay forever” Kelley responds silently saying so much more which Hope hears loud and clear.

 "I’m here for work which will be a few days. Is that good enough for you Kell?” She asks the obvious

 "It’s better than nothing”

 "Okay then"

 "So what do you want to do today? We can go out for dinner and drinks” Kelley suggests

 "If you guys don’t mind can we stay in? I have a long day tomorrow don’t wanna exhaust myself”

 "Sure we can do that. Maybe watch a movie or something" Says Alex

 "Sounds nice. So I need to get out of these clothes where can I freshen up?!”

 "Well about that, the two guest rooms are not cleaned and have our gears lying around, Tobin’s roomis turned into our extended wardrobe, you can share Kelley’s room?”

 "Fine by me. Gimme 5mins let me make space for the best keeper in the world” she says in excitement running upstairs.

Hope’s phone ring, It’s Princess. “Hey there?” “Where the hell are you?” Carli asks

"I’m in California…...I’m losing you there is no reception here” Tobin points her to the patio

 "I see what you’re doing here!”Tobin smirks

 "What? What did I do?" Alex gestures with her hands. Tobin wraps her arms around her from behind

"Oh nothing babe you’re just being a good friend” Alex smiles turning her head over her shoulder, kissing her woman passionately.

 "Tobin I need you help" Kelley screams from the stairs. Groaning Tobin breaks their kiss. Alex giggles, wiping around Tobin’s lips with her thump.

 "Go help her" pushing Tobin from behind  

  

"What do you need O’Hara?" She is shuffling through every drawer. "What are you doing?"

 "Toby starts looking through everything from the door to the bed if you find anything inappropriate throw it in that box” Tobin peeks in the box then looks up to her friend. “Don’t act as if you haven’t seen those before!”

 "Well I have Kell but you've got some really nasty stuff” she says picking up the nipple clips bringing it close to her’s trying to picture herself with it.

 "It’s not even close to the collection your woman has” Tobin raises her eyebrows

 "Oh no, get your shit mind out of the gutter and start looking”

 

 Alex is looking for Tobin as she hides the box in her room. “Tobin?? Alex opens the door and sees her girlfriend, panic written all over her face. “What are you doing what’s that?” she walks up to see what’s in the box

 "It’s not mine Lex!" Alex tries to hide the smile

 ”These might not be yours babe!” she steps forward leaning in nudges her ear “That doesn’t mean you don’t have one or many of these under your own bed” she whispers grabbing her girlfriend’s ass giving it a squeeze, kisses her cheek before she starts to walk back to the door.

 "Don’t you think I dunno about your collections” Tobin says loudly “I just dunno if it’s under your bed” she mutters as Alex has already left the room.  

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Mayer – The Hearts of Life is the background song in the last part of this chapter

The rest of the day is as any…..well not really!

They ended up ordering pizza, drinking a few many beers except for Alex she sticks with wine like the princess that she is. Hope is watching the cluster of stars in the blue sky, letting the cool breezefrom the ocean bring some calmness to her busy complicated life at least for a while.

“It’s an amazing place you guys, it’s so quite yet pleasant out here. It gives me the same feel as my Seattle home” Hope says sipping her beer

“Ya I know what you mean. The second I saw this house I knew this was it. It’s spacious, close to the city and to the coast for these pro surfers who by way haven’t surfed since the time we came here!” gently pinching Tobin’s nose, who is lying on the couch, head resting on her lap.

“And why don’t you tell the reason we haven’t?” She says wiggling her nose

“Because she wants us to surf when the water is still! How does one surf in still water!?” Kelley adds to her friend’s silly logic

“What I meant was….when the currents are not too strong?” Her protective instincts kick in

“You do know currents form waves which are like a must for surfing right!” Tobin says sarcastically

“Oh just shut up Toby”

“No you shut up Lexy! Toby we are going surfing tomorrow” Challenging Alex to stop them 

“Don’t push me O’Hara!” She warns

“Or What Morgan? I’ve got Hope!” She says with pride to her protector

“Oh no you don’t! I have no part in this debacle. Besides I’m with Alex on this one. I don’t want you risking your life for some adventure. The world needs more squirrels you know!” Kelley pouts crossing her arms, Hope smiles twirling her hair

“Don’t worry Kell I’m with you. A forward and a keeper wouldn’t know about life outside their boundaries.

“Yay” Kelley screams. Tobin giggles and Hope throws her pizza at her, she dodges her face catching it with one hand.

“oh, pepperoni thanks” she says taking a bite

“Looks like someone is sleeping on the couch!” she smirks

“I don’t mind””  _We’re not doing anything anyways she thinks_  chewing her pizza.

 

They continue with their never ending conversations.

“Alright guy I should get to bed have an early day tomorrow”

“We all should. We can clean up in the morning”

As they walk into the living room, Tobin heads to the couch.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Alex questions, Hope and Kelley watch inquisitively

“You said to sleep on the couch!” Alex raises her eyebrows

“You have 5mins to get your ass back in our room”

“Good night guys” Alex says walking away 

“Good night”

“You said to sleep on the couch!” Kelley mocks her kicking her ass hard “Get up there and go Tob”

 

What was that? Hope ask on their way to the room

“They haven’t had sex yet!”

“What?!” She yelps

“Shhhhhh"  

 

Back in Kelley’s bed, they’re lying with enough space between them for another person.

“So they really haven’t done it yet!”

“Nope”

“But why?”

“Alex wants to wait for X’mas and Tobin, you know how she is! Just happy with whatever she can get”

“It’s called being in love Kelley! Tobin wants to make love, not have sex and Alex maybe wants it to be a perfect moment”

“If you have sex with love it’s making love and moments, don’t even get me started on that! You know what!?” she gets off the bed, goes to the door, turns around her back to it, “I’ll create that moment for them” and she pushes herself back on the door making a loud noise then slams her palm harshly “Oh fuck Hope o o o omfg" she screams

“Wtf r u doing?” Hope whispers in shock

“Helping my friends make love, care to join me?”

She groans moving the sheets aside “Oh what the hell!” She comes close to Kelley places her hands on the wall on her either side. ”I can’t believe I’m doing this”

Kelley looks up at her, pecks her chin as she goes on her toes then nodes “On my count one two threeslam" then another bang “Oh Kelley oh Kell….remove that damn shirt….yes baby touch me there… yeah yeah… right there right there”

 

“Alex is trying hard not to move but it’s like there is a sudden ache in every part of her body that shewants to scratch until her skin peels off and Tobin’s arms around her is just making the ache even achier.  _Damn you Kelley I shouldn’t have told you anything._  Tobin moves her knee closer to the backof her knees and she can feel the sweat, it’s like her skin is burning up. She smiles at her girlfriend’s heavy breathing but doesn’t move. The fumes igniting through her skin and it’s getting difficult to keep holding her. She wants to push away and remove her arms from around her before it catches fire but doesn’t want to embarrass her girlfriend any further.  _Damnit Hope I thought you were the mature one._  Alex is all wet and she has to move out before the bed is full of sweat. She slides the arm aroundher aside lifting the sheets to get out and for a second Tobin was relieved but she was ready to go back in enjoy some more.

“Where r u going?”

“I need some ice cream!” Alex responds walking to the door in haste

“I’ll come with”

“NO YOU STAY” And she slams the door, Tobin jolts a little

"But I could use some ice cream too”

 

She opens the door of the fridge and the deep freeze, “Oh this is heaven” she huffs as the cool air calms her hot nerves, she turns bending forward on the counter for support as the air cools her behind. She can hear her friends in the background. “Oh shut up Kelley, just shut the fuck up, you’re not even fucking her!” she yells in the empty living room. Taking the ice cream, she slams the fridge door in frustration. She is gulping the ice cream until brain freeze to block the moaning sounds

 

She hears footsteps coming from the stairs and there she is; her hot tanned girlfriend in her tank topwithout a bra her nipples erect. On any other day she would laugh at the sight but right now laughing might just start the vibrations again. Tobin doesn’t say anything; she quietly grabs a spoon leaning on the counter

"Can I have some?" she asks without making eye contact. There is a moment of awkward silence. She looks at Tobin and she knows all she is doing is trying to help but how can a cute, adorable, caring girlfriend as Tobin Health prevent you from making love to her.

She moves the ice cream box in her direction. Tobin takes a tiny scoop still looking down “There isnothing to freak out!”

“I’m not freaking out: she responds softly

“Then what is it? Coz I would never for…ce, I would never hurt you Lex!”  _No Tobin I’m afraid I might hurt you_

“Can you stop talking in your mind and just talk to me instead” she demands making eye contact.

Sighing she starts walking away “Lex don’t walk away from me!” Her voice louder now

“Don’t call me that! And stop! Just stop being nice to me” Tobin feels offended but still keeping her cool

“Where r u going now?”

“I need a cold shower! Ahhhh don’t you dare follow me there!” She warns

“Don’t you worry Miss’ I wasn’t! Just want some caramel” She turns to the cabinet and Alex walks away.   

The noises upstairs are far gone when Alex reaches the hallway “Finally” she says to the quietnessgoing in her room.

Behind the other door the temperature has got pretty high. Kelley and Hope have got themselves in a very awkward situation. Kelley is pressed against the wall by Hope hovering over her, running her hands all over from her waist to abs to her breast to the back, Kelley has her hands up under her shirt, she can feel the hot sweat on her back, slipping yet trying to find some grip on her shoulder bones as she pulls Hope further into her gasping hot breathes on her neck. Suddenly Hope feels Kelley’s hand on her chest pushing her away. She looks down at her, “I’m dehydrating, I need water, do you want water? I’ll get some water!” she rumbles opening the door sneaking out under the keepers arm who falls forward on the closing door. “Oh now she’s thirsty for water” she says gasping for air.

Kelley grabs a cold bottle of water keeps it on her neck to cool her down when she hears something move. Slowly she moves to the centre of the living room.

_“Damn you Alex!”_  she runs up to her room. “You kicked her out of the room?” She charges in demanding an explanation when she is toweling her hair.

“I didn’t kick her out” she says with sadness in her voice.

“Then why the hell is she sleeping on the couch” Alex opens her mouth but doesn’t have the words

“Look Alex, we have been nothing but patient with you especially Tobin. Whatever is it…talk it out with her and fix this. She doesn’t deserve your crap!” She says moving backwards. And take an extra blanket its cold down there” She turns around one last time “You’re an idiot Alex!”

“What makes you think I don’t already know that” she says to herself and suddenly the room is not empty anymore as the sound of her own words start echoing from the walls.

 

By the time Kelley gets back Hope is already passed out from the exhaustion. She gobbles the entire bottle down looking at the long figure on her bed. She grabs the squirrel from her nightstand and lies down on the bed. Hope switches sides when she feels the bed sink on the other end, taking the squirrel from Kelley’s arms, puts it on her nightstand simultaneously lifting her other arm for Kelley to come closer, she does, perfectly contorting in her body and she can feel the warmth comforting her again assoon as Hope wraps her other arm around her back pulling her closer. They fall asleep to their hearts beating to the same rhythm.  

 

Tobin is sleeping in fetus position, holding her limps tight for warmth. A smile forms on her face at thesight of her girlfriend then fades away.

 

I hate to see you cry  
Lying there in that position  
There’s things you need to hear  
So turn off your tears  
And listen  
  
Pain throws your heart to the ground  
Love turns the whole thing around  
No it won’t all go the way it should  
But I know the heart of life is good  
  
You know, it’s nothing new  
Bad news never had good timing  
Then, circle of your friends  
Will defend the silver lining  
  
Pain throws your heart to the ground  
Love turns the whole thing around  
No it won’t all go the way it should  
But I know the heart of life is good  
  
Pain throws your heart to the ground  
Love turns the whole thing around  
Fear is a friend who’s misunderstood  
But I know the heart of life is good  
I know it’s good

 

 She covers her with the blanket; her body instantly relaxes to the warmth, tugging at all the right places to prevent the cold from touching her woman. She closes the windows, the door to the patio, drapes the curtains to make it feel like their room. Switches off the lights, dimming the ones in the kitchen and near the furniture’s so she can see enough not to hurt herself in the dark. Sets the bottle of water and her specs on the center table. kisses for head, gently nudges her ear whispering “I love you Tobin, I will make this right, I promise” Giving one last glance at her from the stairs she walks back to their room.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Kelley wakes up to the cold air in the room, the strong arms around her are gone but she does find herself tugged in neatly with cushions all around comforting, protecting her from the outside worldlike she was a baby. She stretches her arm on the empty side of the bed; with eyes still closed, smiling she moves the cushions away rolling over lying flat on her chest on Hope’s side hugging her pillow, her essence is everywhere.  _I’m never changing these sheets again_  she thinks. When she opens her eyes the first thing she sees is her squirrel with a piece of paper rolled in its mouth like a cigarette, she pulls it out with two fingers. She reads -

 

Hey Kell, I’ve got shoot all day then business dinner with Nike, might get in late so don’t wait up. Do not embarrass your roommates any further. And no surfing please. Be good…I’ll see you soon.

Luv

Your Keeper :)

 “Your keeper?”  _I must be reading it wrong._  “Holy Moly!”  _She really did write that._  “Gosh! This isgoing to be the longest day in history” she sighs rolling in her bed assaulting her pillow in a hug.

 Alex could barely sleep last night while Tobin is still fast asleep with her mouth slightly open as always thinks Alex as she watches over her waiting for her to wake up,  _Oh what the hell! She’s my girlfriend I’ll wake her up if I want too._  Slowly she places her hands on her either side bending down she gently slides her tongue in her open mouth kissing her, Tobin nudges opening her eyes, meeting her girlfriend’s gaze. Alex continues looking in her eyes for forgiveness, sucking her lower lip she closes her eyes as the pain is making her teary. Waiting for Tobin to kiss back in acceptance to her apology, she doesn’t move nor kiss back, on realizing that she sighs in the kiss moving back, she sits down on the edge of the couch in silence. Tobin turns her head left to the smell of hot chocolate then back at her. She can see her eyes red from either crying or lack of sleep and all she wants to do is take her in her arms and tell her everything is ok but that would be a lie and she doesn’t want lies to have any place in their relation. It hurts to see Alex hurt but she has to do this otherwise it will continue hurting them.

 “You really think you can bribe me with hot chocolate and sliding your tongue down my throat?” she says to lighten to mood but with a straight face.

Alex crooks a smile. “I can only wish babe”

“It’s not funny Alex! Well maybe a little but I wont do this; you can’t push me away one moment thencharm yourself back in. You have to tell me what going on?”

“I want to Tobin trust me! I want to tell you everything but…..” she whims. Tobin moves up on her elbow, gently touching the side of her face with her palm, wiping the tiny tear falling off her eye with her thump

“But what babe?” she asks softly

“It will change everything and I don’t want to lose you…. I cannot lose you Tobin!” She says sobbing while Tobin keeps wiping her tears giving her the strength to speak, silently listening to her pouring heart.

“It’s taken forever to find you then to love you and to be loved back. You fixed that piece in me I didn’t even know I was missing”

In that moment Tobin knew what was bothering her; she wants to come clean before they begin the new chapter of their lives together. She has nothing but respect for her girl to have to courage to confess something like that more so for still holding it back all this while for their friend Kelley especially when things are starting to look brighter between her and Hope.

“But I can’t tell you here with Kelley around” She says looking down. Tobin wants her to know that she already knows and ease her from this pain but she can’t do it here either coz this will be a full blown conversation, so she says what she can for now.

“Alex listen to me, nothing you can say to me will change the way I feel about you!” She says looking in her eyes but Alex doesn’t make eye contact.

“But it will Tobin! You will want to change after you know what I have done” she says feeling guilty of her impulsive act.

“Only if we let it change us” Alex finally looks up at her. Did you kill anyone or steal from anyone…did you cheat on me Alex?”

“No” she answers sternly

“Then whatever you did is in the past! It doesn’t define your present and certainly not your future….our future. We will speak about it whenever that is until then we will not let this affect us. I love you Alex I always have…not even you can make me stop loving you” she smiles and Alex kisses the palm still holding her face nudging it as she is too overwhelmed to respond.

“Come here” Tobin pulls her down as she lays back. Alex snuggles to her side, knee raised high up to her crotch.

 As the sobbing subsides Alex feels much calmer but wrapped around the woman she loves is tempting her to do what she should have already done. So she starts with tiny kisses on her neck but Tobin is not giving her enough room so she grabs her by the jaw harshly turning it to the other side with her hand that was just feeling her up. She leaves sloppy kiss on her neck up to her ear, sucking on her pulse point which will definitely leave a mark. Tobin is still resisting her hot breathes as her heart rate is elevating with every kiss. Alex stops for a second to lift herself up to get on top of her kneeing, legs on either side of her waist as she lifts her shirt bending down kissing her hard abs. Tobin has her hand in her hair.

“Alex…. don’t!” she is not even listening to her and continues kissing, licking all the way up to her breast. She stops as soon as she reaches the center of her breast, gasping she further lifts her shirt with one hand exposing her breasts….she takes a moment glaring at her chest touch her left breast on the side, caressing her nipple with her thump “Alex stop…….you don’t have to…….” Tobin says between gasps

“Yes I have too” she says going down kissing around her nipple, pressing her other breast upwards with her palm. She takes her nipple in her mouth kissing sucking flicking it with her tongue.

Tobin moans holding the side on her head, squeezing the edge of the couch with the other to resist the temptation. Alex hasn’t looked up at her once; she is determined to consummate their love.  _Why should an innocent act in the past stop me from making the woman I love happy, I will give her what she deserves!_  Tobin doesn’t want their first time to be like this except for the being aggressive part, she wants Alex to feel complete and not do it out of guilt

“Don’t start what you can’t finish Alex” she says buying some time to regain strength to stop the determined forward. Alex now looks up staring in her eyes as she charges up to her neck again. “This time I will” then she kisses her neck again and Tobin pushes her back holding her head.

NO…..stop Alex….please stop! She pleads softly not wanting to deject her woman because that’s certainly not what she wants. Alex sighs gazing in her eyes then falls flat on her still exposed chest feeling defeated, holding her tightly on the sides as her heart rate normalizes.

“You shouldn’t have stopped me Tobin” she says when she regains her composure

“You should listen to your woman Alex! Once Tobs starts Tobing then Tob aint stopping!” Says Kelley from the kitchen busy eating her cereal, bar stool rose high swinging her legs in the air.

“How long have you been here?” Alex asks getting in sitting position then Tobin sits up, holding Alex in her arms supporting her from falling back as she is on her lap

“How much did you hear?” Asks Tobin

“Enough to tease you both for the rest of the day or maybe rest of your lives” she giggles looking down. “Oops” she sputters covering her mouth as she remembers Hope’s note to be nice to her roomies. Alex runs up to her patting her back.

“Cough Kell….why do you always have to speak while eating” then she pats her some more

“I’m not choking mom……I just remembered something!”

“Oh! What?” she asks and Kelley gives a suspicious look  _Oh she’s gonna complain to my keeper if I tell her and kill my fun time_

“Oh nothing important” she shrugs. Tobin finally walks up to the counter holding the mug of hot chocolate. Kelley looks at her then her erect nipples then turns to Alex. “Good job there Alex” she smirk

“Shut up and eat your cereal” she says blushing and Tobin smiles feeling proud of her

“Where is Hope?”

“She left early and will be late” Kelley says with sad eyes.

“Awww” Alex hugs her sideways

“Well she at least left you something to get by the day!” Tobin says sipping her hot chocolate, Kelley and Alex turn to her with a blank face so she continues. “Her lipstick mark on your cheek!” Kelley abruptly gets off the chair opening one of the glass cabinets so see the mark in the reflection.

“Huh……..looks like I’m not gonna shower today” She says walking tall in pride back to her seat.

“Oh yes you are, we have to get to the gym”

“So I’ll go like this. The gym doesn’t have a ‘No Shower No Entry’ board”

“If Hope comes to know you were loitering around like this, she will kill you”

“Nah she wouldn’t dare” she shrugs

“A few weeks back you were running away from her and now this confidence………looks like someone made love last” Tobin teases

“Oh we almost did Toby” she huffs. “I think I need an off day, do not disturb me people” she says walking away with a smile like she was still dreaming.     

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Background Song Feels Like Home by Chantal Kreviazuk for O’SOLO

“Tobin..babe..could you take my bag too?” she says from the bathroom.

“Sure. Do you want me check with Kelley again?”

“Ya could you please!”

"Okay I’ll see you in the car” Responds Tobin taking their gym bags. Knocks on the door, “Kell! We are leaving for gym…you sure you don’t wanna come? Kelley? she opens the door when Kelley doesn’t respond and sees her sleeping, hugging the pillow. She puts the bags down quietly and walks to her bed, pulls up the sheet to cover her, placing the cushions around, tugging just like Hope did. Gently kisses her head, Kelley nudges turning her head to the other side, smiling in her sleep. She grins, she has never seen her friend so happy.

Alex is already in the car waiting for her. “What took you so long?”

"Was checking on Kelley….seems like she doesn’t need the squirrel anymore”

"Why are you smiling so much?" Tobin leans to her side giving a quick kiss on the lips. "What was that for?" She asks inquisitively

"Kelley is happy"

"You kissed me because Kelley is happy? No other reason?" She waits for her a say something nice

“Uuhhhh nope!” She shrugs and Alex shoves her arm “Aw”

 

When Kelley wakes up she finds herself tugged like this morning, for a split second she thinks Hope came home early.  _No it can’t be!_  She runs out of the room searching the entire house but she finds herself home alone. She picks up her phone and sees a text from Hope

How’s your day going? Have you been a good girl?

You’re so gross…yes I’ve been a good girl & it’s so boring, dunno how people do it ;)

You’re so full of shit O’Hara!

Hey you started, don’t look at me. And that was a quick reply…..have you been waiting for my text sweety lol

Don’t flatter yourself squirrel! I’m on a break. Photo shoots are so tiring, dunno how some ppl do this everyday? Hanging out with you children is way less exhausting

I won’t say that! You seemed pretty banged up last night!

Hope almost throws up her coffee  -  _She did not just write that._

You’re such a cunt!

_Wait till you see it Solo_  she smirks

Come home…..like right now

Shut up! Listen I gtg cya soon

I hate you bye

Liar

 

They are on the treadmill side by side.

"C’mon babe increase the speed"

"Oh sorry babe I’m not a horse!" Annoyed at Alex as she throws her towel at her. Tobin gets down, hands on her knees gasping for air when a blond walks up, “Hey there” putting her hand on Tobin’s back. Alex turns her head and immediately recognizes her.

"Hey, have we met?" Ask Tobin and Alex rolls her eyes. _It’s the blond you fucked on our house warming party and you don’t even remember her face! You’re such a jerk Tobin, my girlfriend is a jerk!_

"We most certainly have!" She smiles. "Sorry I left without saying anything that morning but I was in a hurry"

"Oh …..OOOH!” Now I remember she thinks “Its ok don’t worry about it” She gives a fake smile

"Anyways I just wanted to say Hi and leave my no" She gives Tobin her business card, she takes it relanctantly. Alex has increased the speed, now running faster than a real horse

"Thanks I guess" Tobin responds

“Cya around” and she walks away

Alex gets off the treadmill “I think I’ve had enough workout for today”

"Lex…. don’t…what was I suppose to do?”

"Shut up Tobin" She says picking her bag walking out and Tobin follows her master

 

The drive back is quite, Alex is driving and Tobin is staring at her from the side seat  _What pissed her off so much?_  The car stops just outside Dunkin Donuts, Alex gets out of the car slamming the door. Tobin jolts closing her eyes.  _Great sugar treat, I’m so dead!_

Kelley and Hope have been texting back and forth every 20 mins. Kelley is busy texting when they enter.

"You two are the worst parents! Don’t you know you’re not suppose to leave a sleeping child alone?!" Alex places the box of donuts in front of her.

"You guys are the besssssst" She starts opening the box

"You should join theater after you retire from soccer" Tobin says with a straight face and Kelley shows her tongue. Alex grabs two plates for Kelley and her. Tobin is eagerly waiting for her to have petty on her but to no avail so she asks instead

"Can I get one?" Kelley pushes the box in her direction and Alex pulls it back before Tobin could lay her hands on it

“Aahhh, she doesn’t get any!”

"Whatever the woman did, to deny anyone donut is a sin"

"You really should join theater and quit soccer like right now, idiot!" She smacks her head

“Ow, don’t be hiting me, you wanna tell me what she did?” She says picking her phone, texting Hope – mom and dad are arguing? About what? You’ll know when I know ;)

"We …..she met the blond she fucked on the house warming party”

"So!?" Asks Kelley sneaking the box in Tobin’s direction

"So she gave her no and she took it!" Kelley pulls the box back in shock

"It’s a sin to feed a sinner" Tobin rolls her eyes and Alex nodes at Kelley  _Now you know why I’m pissed_  “Why would you take her no dude?”

"I didn’t ask for it, she handed it to me! I didn’t wanna be rude so I took it, its not like I’m gonna call!”

"But that’s the impression you gave her you idiot!"

"Exactly! And rude is when you fuck someone and don’t even remember their face; not taking her no & setting the record straight that you have a girlfriend now, would have been the polite thing to do!" Kelley is busy texting “What are you doing Kelley back me up here!”

"I was just filling Hope in!"

“Ya and what does she think? Alex is looking for more support, Kelley looks at her phone, reading her instant reply

"Tobin’s a jerk" she reads out loud 

"Ok fine whatever!" She shrugs. "Maybe I did seem like a jerk to you guys but too her, she still wanted to see me knowing I didn’t even remember her face”

"Fine" Alex yells walking away

"Fine……gimme that” She grabs the box taking a donut.

"So you’re that good huh?"

"Shut up Kell”

"What! It was a compliment"    

 

Tobin’s on the couch with her glasses on engrossed in the magazine

“What ya doing jerk! Did she kick you out again?” Hope says from the main door

“Haha very funny”  _Look at yourself in the mirror SOLO!_

"You’re home early? Did they cut short the shoot because they realized you’re a jerk too!"

"Not funny Heath" She warns with her bitch face

"Well truth never is!" She says flipping the page. Hope huffs cooling her nerves heading towards the stairs

"Hope you know what you’re doing?" She pauses at the first stair  _There she goes again, another taunt! Why don’t you just say whatever you have too, you bonie ass so we can break each others neck and get this over with”_

Stepping back down “What do you mean Tobin!?”

"I’m just looking out for Kelley…………and also for you. Incase you forgot, you’re my friend too; I don’twanna see either of you get hurt!”  _Then she says things like this and makes it impossible to strangle her”_

"Thanks. Now if we’re done, can I go see my girl?!" She turns walking up

"You should tell her that!"

"What?!" She yells

"That she is your girl" Tobin says still looking down flipping the pages.

Damn you caring Tobin Heath she mutters

 

Kelley is playing angry birds but puts away the phone acting like she is asleep when Hope enters the room. The tiredness of the day and the anger is gone, a smile spreads across her face the second she sees Kelley, pretending to sleep. 

"You were suppose to be sleeping?" Kelley doesn’t respond. "I know you’re not sleeping Kell!" Hope chuckles and Kelley rolls over

"You were going to be late?"

"Are you complaining?"

"How could I…… my keepers home" She says loudly spreading her arms and legs flat on the bed staring at the ceiling. Hope smiles removing her shoes

“You’re such a drama queen. Are you hungry?”

“Ya always”

“Lets go out for dinner, I’ll take a quick shower”

"Didn’t you have dinner with Nike?" She inquiries

"I skipped" Walking to the bed. "Could you unzip this?" Turning her back to Kelley as she gets on her knees, moving close to the edge of the bed. Hope is watching her struggle through the mirror with a smile. Very quietly she lets out a sigh which Hope hears clearly. Her heart is beating faster with every inch of her exposing skin, her mouth instantly opens at the sight of her thong and Hope is biting her lower lip.

"There you go” nudging her forward, Hope sighs

"Get in your sweats, I’ll be back"

"Sweats? Where are you taking me?"

"You’ll know when we get there!"

The wait is frustrating her so she goes back to playing angry birds

“Kell could you pass me the towel?”

_Oh she’s such a tease_  Look to your left. Kelley yells  _I’m no less_

Got it says Hope

Got it Kelley mocks her

Kelley is ready to leave when Hope comes out in her towel. She removes it throwing it on Kelley. By the time Kelley moves it away, Hope is already in her underwear, back towards Kelley, hooking her bra. _Shameless Hope_

"Stop with the staring!"

"Then don’t give me anything to stare at!" She quickly gets in her sweats

"Alright lets go"

Hope opens the back door to her car and pulls out a picnic basket while Kelley watches her inquisitively. She extends her hand “C’mon we’re going to the beach”

Kelley lays back on her elbows watching the moon light dancing on the waves.

"You could have just said we’re going across the street"

"And miss this look on your face…never! C’mon its close to the house, its safe and quite and I’ve got your favorites” Hope is nervous 

“Aaahuh still remind me never to ask you to plan anything” She jokes and Hope looks down

"OMG! You have never done this before…..never took anyone on a date?”

"Who said this is a date?" She shrugs

"Cut the crap Solo, you’re so busted!" Hope wishes she was sitting on quick sand and Kelley can see right through her.

"Hey it’s simple and honest, just like my keeper" Smiling she touches her pinky finger to Hope’s, nudging her to entangle, she does, feeling much relaxed now. "Besides I never liked this beach much…..until now that is!” She says looking in her eyes.    

"Thank you" she says softly, Kelley looks away raising her eyebrows.  _OMFG she is such a baby it’s like she’ll cry if I touch her……WTF has this world done to her!_

They eat in silence sharing the bottle of wine. The food and the wine gave Hope her strength and courage back and Kelley couldn’t be more relieved.

Kelley moves to sit between Hope’s legs, back pressed to her chest, head resting on her shoulder, wrapped in her arms, drawing pattern at the back of her hand

"Hope?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Why were you such an ass to me all these years?"

"Ouch!”

"Sorry but no sorry….I assume you take honesty!” She smiles in her neck

"I guess I’m an ass that’s why”

"You do know it’s not true right?!"

She sighs “I guess it helps me get by the day easily” 

"I always thought I….that I did something wrong?”

"What! No Kell you didn’t” she looks at her face from the side. “I dunno how to be around happy people. I was always surrounded by sad and angry people, before I knew it, it started growing on me until u…… I joined this team. To be surrounded by happy people was terrifying!”

"How about now? Are you still terrified of…..happy people?” She waits quietly listening to any changes in the heart beating against her back

"I could’ve done this shoot back in Seattle however I chose to do it here! So what do you think?"

"I think your heart skipped a beat when you said that! Now what does that say to you?"

"It says….. that you’re a bigger tease than I am” she whispers in her ear

Kelley tilts her head, looking in her eyes moving her hand behind her neck “I think you’re right” pulling her down for a kiss but stops at her lips moving back. Hope swifts her gaze from her lips to her eyes.

“Is it appreciate to kiss on a first date?!”

"I think it would be inappreciate not too!” she says kissing her with tongue. Hope smiles in the kiss, deepening their kiss. Hope closes her eyes tightly as if stopping time the moment their tongues collided; Kelley has her eyes open the entire time, watching, feeling the pain behind her closed eyes. Kelley breaks their kiss and she still has her eyes closed like still living in their kiss a little longer like every other happy memory in her life. She moves her hand from the neck to the cheek, firmly holding her jaw with her thumb. “Let’s get you to bed” Kelley whispers and Hope finally opens her eyes sighing, looking at her eyes then her lips then back into her eyes. Kelley gets up extending her hand to help her get up.

**Somethin' in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself**

**Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms**

**There’s somethin' in your voice, makes my heart beat fast**

**Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life**

**If you knew how lonely my life has been**

**And how long I’ve been so alone**

**And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along**

**And change my life the way you’ve done**

They walk attached to their hips when Hope lifts her in her arms, she instantly wraps her arm behind her shoulder for support

"What are you doing? People will see us?"

"So they’ll see us"

 

**It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me**

**It feels like I’m all the way back where I come from**

**It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me**

**It feels like I’m all the way back where I belong**

**A window breaks, down a long, dark street**

**And a siren wails in the night**

**But I’m alright, ‘cause I have you here with me**

**And I can almost see, through the dark there is light**

Kelley opens the door with her free hand; Hope pulls her closer in her chest walking up the stairs. The moment they enter their room she moves out of her arms before she can put her down. Hope watches her inquisitively as she walks to the edge of the bed removing her jacket simultaneously, “Lock the door and come to me” she whispers extending her hand. Hope glances at her hand then glares in her eyes like she is compelled, slides her hand in her’s unhurriedly, feeling every line on her palm. Kelley pulls her closer so she is standing in front on her, Hope watches as she unzips her jacket pulling it off her arms as she sits down, inclining her forehead on her abs, breathing slowly as she is captivated. Kelley has her hands on her waist lifting her shirt up, leaning in she pecks her belly ring, sliding her tongue in her navel kissing her, Hope removes her shirt with one hand, moving her other in Kelley’s hair gently nudges her head into her abs as she closes her eyes gasping as her head falls back, she continues kissing every inch of her abs pulling down her sweat pant, touching the hem of her underwear with her index finer then her middle finger looking up to Hope as she looks down, Hope nodes blinking her eyes once giving permission so Kelley pulls it down from one side and she pushes it down from the other. Taking a moment staring down, leaning in she kisses on top of her pelvis, Hope moans closing her eyes as she has never felt so exposed. Kelley pushes back in the bed removing her sweats, grabbing Hope’s hand bringing it to the hem of her underwear, pushing further back lifting her hip, gesturing her to pull it off, she does. Hope glides on top of her while Kelley removes her own bra. Hope pushes down pressing their pelvis together leaning down to kissing her neck.Kelley unhooks her bra removing it, pressing her palm on her breast, Hope gasps in her pulse point kissing it hard. Kelley grabs her head from her neck brings it to her face, sliding their tongue in the others mouth, kissing passionately. Kelley spreads her legs, grabs the keepers ass pulling into her as their clits touch each other, Kelley lifts her hip slightly giving a proper arc moving their center in rhythm…. front and back………in circles, humping then following the same pattern every few seconds, Hope presses their breasts together, hands under her sides holding her collar bones to steady her body to the frictions on their clits, Kelley is digging her nails on every inch of her back to every change in the movement. Hope moves back to her neck giving sloppy kisses while Kelley moans as she is gets closer and closer, Hope increases her speed, rubbing then humping their centers, Kelley lifts her hip further up and Hope pushes her down, their clits collide and their bodies jolt as they both come undone, electrified with every jolt……. moving slower and slower as their orgasm subsides both still gasping for air.

 

**Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me**

**And how long I’ve waited for your touch**

**And if you knew how happy you are making me**

**I never thought that I’d love anyone so much**

Kelley feels a tear on her neck flowing to her back or maybe its sweat. She pulls her keepers face up, her eyes are still closed when a tear drop on her face and she knows her keepers been crying this whole time like she just lost her virginity. She kisses her tears away, pulling up the sheets on them, holding her tightly comforting her.

“You’re safe with me babe I will always protect you” she says between gasps and Hope nudges further in her neck falling asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Hope is sleeping on her chest, sheets down on her ass, back exposed. Kelley’s been up for while wearing her keepers over sized jersey falling off one shoulder, lying sideways on her elbow hand supporting her head. Kelley is gawking affectionately every muscle on her back, the curves; her well shaped firm ass even the fading marks on her shoulder from the surgery.  _Just wake up already Hope so I can smack that ass hard leaving my finger prints on them._  She slides her hand under the sheets on her round ass descending till her legs, leans down to kiss her back.

“Good Morning Babe” Hope turns her head abruptly, she can see flashes of last night in her eyes, instantly she pulls her hands up, hiding, shoving her face in the pillow.  _OMG what did I do? WTF did I do last night?_   _She is going to make fun of me for the rest of my life._

_“_ C’mon don’t freak out! I won’t make fun of you I swear”  _What is she a physic now?_  ”Babe…. look at me!” She requests moving the hair  from side of face but she shoves deeper.  _Babe! So it’s gonna be babe calling from now on!_  ”Fine I won’t call you babe!”  _Okay now this is just creepy!_  ”Turn around please”  _Ok chill just chill Solo just be casual_.

“Hey O’Hara”

“Nah too chill”

“Stop doing that damnit!”

“What?”

“Stop reading my mind”

“Awww I think we formed some sort of cosmic connection last night” She saying running her hand up and down her back relaxing her.

“Is it going to be this creepy from now on?” She asks softly.

“By creepy if you mean cute then yes” Smiling she kisses her head.

“So what now? We live happily ever after!”

_Oh you my stupid stupid keeper!_  “Did you hear that?” 

“What?”

“I think….the cosmic connection is one sided” she removes her jersey as Hope watches her now naked body “We need to fix this” whispering in her ear, slanting closer pressing her breast to her exposed side, moving her hand from her back to her ass moving down between her legs, “Spread your legs babe” she says seductively and Hope obliges, she slides her middle finger in her, Hope moans in her pillow, Kelley moves her hair to one side with her free hand kissing the back of her neck moving down giving sloppy kisses on her back. Hope wants to turn around to touch her but she gets pushed down her shoulders

"Ahhhh NO! You might be the keeper on the field but I’m the keeper between your posts” she slides another finger in, her head falls flat on the pillow as she moans slamming her hand on the backrest.

 

Alex and Tobin are still not speaking however they managed to sleep tightly wrapped in each other’s arms. Hope and Kelley are being too vocal this time of the morning. Alex jolts unconsciously to the noises but ignores, Tobin pulls her closer into her chest thinking it’s a bad dream. The noises start to get louder and clearer.

They are wide awake by now, breathing deeply, Alex from frustration and Tobin from irritation. Alex looks up from her chest and Tobin looks down staring at each other waiting for the other to break the curse, Alex is trying not to smile.

“You want ice cream don’t you?!” Alex dunks down in her embrace

“Yes” She says slowly

“What was that again!?” Tobin teases 

“Yes I want ice cream” she responds much audible now, Tobin grins kissing her head

“C’mon then let’s get ice cream at 8 in the morning” Alex wraps her arms around her neck from behind, Tobin grabs it holding it closer to her heart as they walk in tandem out of their room.

“Fuckers” Tobin says in the hallway and Alex chuckles.

 

Kelley lays exhausted on Hope’s back,  holding her on the sides, Hope brings her hand up to her face kissing her fingers.

“You’re thanking the wrong hand babe!”

“I…..I wasn’t….. Oh just shut up!” She gives up and Kelley chuckles kissing her back.

 

“So do you think its fake fuck or fuck fuck?”

“Oh its definitely fuck fuck and fuck and fuck and fuck” 

“Okay I got it Toby!” Tobin grins 

“So are we cool?”

“Cool as an ice cream” she takes a scoop spreads it on her lips, licking it, Tobin sets out her tongue and she takes it in her mouth, kissing her passionately.

“What flavor is this? It’s very tasty” Tobin asks between kissing

“Its vanilla babe” 

“Not the ice cream, the lip balm?

“Oh…..its black currant”

“Well it certainly has the current”

“Yeah”

“Uuummm”

 

Kelley enters the kitchen wearing Hope’s jersey when her friends are busy smothering each other. She takes a bottle of water from the fridge and they are still engrossed so she slams the door breaking their kiss.

“Good morning parents”

“Good morning” Tobin replies, Alex moves back to her chair then Kelley sees the ice cream box.

“Are you guys celebrating your kid losing her virginity last night?” She inquiries on their early morning ice cream fiesta

“You two have been banging since last night?” Alex is shocked. Hope walks in wrapped in white sheets; suddenly the ice cream in Tobin’s mouth is melting faster, she places her hands on the side of the ice cream box to cool her nerves. Alex gives her a glare and she gulps it down, then turning to Hope

"Did the squirrel dirty all your clean clothes Solo? Alex is beyond pissed as her girlfriend can’t stop staring at her ex fuck buddy’s silhouette.  _Whoa that ass! You got it good Kell… snap out Tobs just stop Tobing_

“Yeah she wishes” Challenging Kelley

“Don’t push it Solo I might just!” Giving a sloppy kiss on her neck as Hope wiggles to the tickle. 

“Stop it you two it’s too early and I can’t have anymore ice cream” Alex pouts

“You don’t have too if only ……”

“Kelley!” Hope shrugs her

”What….it’s too early to be a good girl!”

“You’re so cruel” Hope whispers in her ear and Kelley gives her a kiss in the air. Hope pours two cups of coffee, giving one to Kelley.

“What are you two 16?!”

“No Alex 15 going on 16” Kelley mocks her, giggles into her keepers side as she kisses her head. Kelley entangles their feet under the table casually and Hope is taken back to this new gesture, fidgeting with the coffee mug, Kelley gives a quick glance, immediately over lapping her other leg tightly holding her leg between hers still engrossed in conversation with their friends.

"So did you guys get in late last night?" Tobin asks looking at Hope’s sore eyes.

"Not really I….." staring at her eyes, buying time for an explanation "Just kept my keeper up all night or maybe down I don’t really remember" she smiles, running her hand up and down her back saying she got this, Tobin the natural mind reading that she is, knows better not to pursue this any further. Hope doesn’t know how to react….it’s the first time she has someone cover up for her. Alex is too annoyed to contemplate.

"R u ok Alex?" Hope asks finally noticing her infuriation

"I’m fine Solo thanks for asking"

"Hey she was just asking don’t be snapping at her"

"It’s ok Kell, she is just jealous that I ….we did it twice last night"  _Nobody snaps at me Alex, you’re screwed!_

"We did it once babe!"

"Yeah but ….you know!!" winking at Kelley

"Hooo" Kelley covers her mouth with both hands in disbelief

"Let me fix that" she moves the coffee mugs away, lifts Kelley by her waist placing her on the counter.

"Unless you two want to come in your pants, I say you run!" Pushing Kelley back on the counter with her hand between her breasts. Alex runs out then comes back snatching the ice cream box from Tobin’s hand running towards the stairs

"You coming hot pants? Tobin? Tobin!" She yells

"What?" Alex raises her eye brows "Oh…oooo!"  _I might just if you stop interrupting me Woman!_  “No I’m not coming I wanna watch the show”

"Get out Heath" Hope says from her neck. Tobin looks down walking away then throws the tissue box at her, she catches it with one hand then dropping it on the floor, snaps her fingers at Tobin pointing towards the stairs still sucking Kelley’s pulse point.

"Did you really ….twice?" Kelley asks moving up on her elbows once they are alone

"Thrice to be precise, now lay back and let me make it even" pushing her back again, she stretches her arms behind holding the edge of the counter for grip as Hope goes down on her.

 

"Where is the ice in this cream?

"Sorry about that" Tobin grins looking down scratching the back of her head, Alex can’t help but smile

"It’s so difficult to be angry at my stupid hot girlfriend" Stepping forward she pecks her cheek

"I know isn’t she hottest of the hottest girls"

"Yeah she wishes" Alex smirks

 

An hour later they are back in their bed; Hope is on her elbows, lying on her chest checking some urgent emails on her laptop while Kelley has her head resting on her lower back, checking her tweets when the phone rings.

"Babe can you take that please" Kelley picks her phone.

"It’s Princess"

"Shit! Tell her I’ll call her ASAP"

 

"Hey Carli"

"Where the fuck are you Solo? And since when do you call me by that name?!"

"Cal…it’s me Kelley!"

"Kelley!? She is with you?"

"Yeah…. she is busy; she’ll call you back ASAP"

"No worries let her take her time…I’ll cya soon Kelley"

"Yeah cya soon" Kelley is astonished at the sudden switch in her tone. She drops her phone aside

"Princess is going nuts without you; call her ASAP before she starts running naked in her own castle. I’ll get you breakfast"

 

Hey Princess wtssup?

"Don’t you wtssup me Solo! Why didn’t you tell me you were with her? I would have been less worried"

"Who asked you to be worried?"

"Your history what do you think!"

"Shut up! What do you want?"

"Details"

"I got none"

"None like …..none of the million pictures of her stuck on the walls of your bedroom like a squirrel slayer"

"Wha….ho….?!" She rumbles 

"Your home is my guest house…I know what you got in every corner of your house"

"I knew it was a mistake to give you a spare key…I’m changing the locks" Pissed at her best friend for snooping around

"Don’t bother…you’ll still give me a spare key anyways …save the money and spend it on squirrel toys for your children" she chuckles

"I’m hanging up now"

"Solo!”

“What?”

“Tell her……it’s been 3years” Hope sighs

"I want too….. I will tell her"

"That’s my girl"

"I’ll cya soon Princess"

"Cya soon, stay out of trouble!"

"I’ll try…cya"

 

"Babe what will you have for breakfast these idiots haven’t made anything as yet" Kelley says coming in the room. Hope gets up smiling taking her face in her hands caressing her cheek with her thump finger pecking her forehead.

"I’m full! You already fed me" Moving a string of hair behind her ear.

"I did, didn’t I!?" She smirks

"You always want the last say in everything, don’t you?"  

"Always" raising her chin up glaring in her eyes, Hope meets her gaze, softly kissing her, breathing in, holding the kiss, exhaling very slowly. Hope opens her eyes and sees Kelley out of breathe so she breaks the kiss, smiling as its Kelley who has her eyes closed this time. Gently touching her cheek with her thump inaudibly asking her to breathe and open her eyes.

"You okay?"

"I think so….you left be breathless!" nudging on the hand holding her face pecking her palm.

"Hmmm" Feeling proud of herself. "I’ll have what you’ll have, I need a shower first"

"Ok" is all she can get herself to say after the kiss

She walks in the bathroom, mesmerized at the sight….bathtub covered in rose petals, scented candles, coffee and muffins on the sides. 

“Kelley?!” she calls out loudly, Kelley shakes her head to get out of trance. 

“Ya” she walks in casually “Whoa….aren’t you a romantic?!”

“I didn’t do this Kelley though I would love too…”  _Someday in our home_

“Aahuh….well you enjoy your bath” she turns to walk out, Hope immediately wraps one arm around her stomach from behind, pulling her back into her, bends down whispering in her ear seductively “Kell….bathe with me” Kelley looks up behind from her shoulder, resting her head on her chest sideways sighing. Hope pulls up her jersey, dropping the sheets wrapped around her, taking Kelley’s hand walking backwards. She steps in the tub, sitting down, hands on Kelley waist as she gets in sitting between her keepers legs, leaning back in her chest. Hope wraps her arms around her, one hand holding her waist to sit up other hand running up and down her front,  nudging her ear, she rests her head on hers.

Kelley has her eyes closed, breathing steadily like she was napping.

“Kell” Hope says softly

“Hmmm”

“I have to leave tomorrow” Kelley abruptly opens her eyes; Hope can feel her heart beating faster now.

“Can’t you stay longer?”

“I have some stuff to take care off” Kelley knows better not to ask any further. “It’s only one week until we meet for the next match” she says with a heavy heart and Kelley can feel it too, holding the hands around her.

“We’ll survive…..for each other” she says in her neck and Hope closes her eyes to the touch of her hot breathe. Hope sighs and Kelley turns around pulling Hope in the middle of the tub, wrapping her legs around her waist, sitting on her lap, chest pressed to hers, hugging her as Hope tightens her grip around her waist snuggling in her neck.

“What time is your fight?” She asks nudging her head

“5 AM”

“I’ll……”

“No you won’t! You need sleep; I can get to airport by myself”

“You’re so cruel” She pouts

“Learned from the best” Hope smiles in her neck digging deeper

Kelley wakes up still feeling warm even though her keeper has left. She sees her squirrel on Hope’s side with a paper rolled in the mouth. Smiling she removes it and a gold chain fall from the rolled paper.

**This is going to be the longest week of my life; I know this fact because you just gave me my life back. I love you Kelley O’Hara I always have.**

She looks at the chain entangled around her fingers with a heart shaped pendant engraved “ALWAYS”    

 


	12. Chapter 12

“Stop shaking she’ll be here”

“ When!? Her flight already landed and her phone is still not reachable. Alex chuckles at her impatience

“Yeah laugh as much as you want Alex, let me see if you can even smile without seeing that stupid Toby for a week”

“Week is far off …. I won’t let that stupid idiot Toby off my sight for a second” She giggles at her own banter, looking towards Tobin who is catching up with Cheney.

“There she is”Kelley runs zealously towards her keeper then slows her pace

“Hey Solo” Hope drops her bag down

“Hey Solo?! Come here” taking Kelley in her arms. “I missed you so much”

“I missed you too babe but can you put me down…..people are watching” she whispers

“Now that we’re together you should know I care a fuck about people”

“That the entire world knows however you should know we can’t share a room if they know we’re together” Hope drops Kelley shoving her away

“Get off me O’Hara” she says loudly

“Ouuuuch”  she holds her shoulder

“Sorry babe I’ll make it up to you I promise” She whispers picking her bag walking away

“You better otherwise you’ll end up Solo for the rest of your life” she warns and Hope shows her tongue

 

“So she is fucking Kelley now?!”

“Just let the woman be Abby!” Answers Carli

“Do you ever question her before supporting her blindly?”

“Friends don’t question friends. They know why they do what they do. You would know if you were her friend”

“I’m not interested in being her friend”

“Exactly my point” Abby is about to respond but walks away as Hope approaches.

Quickly taking her in a hug “I missed you Princess”

“Awww… liar, you only missed the squirrel” she teases her reformed friend

Smiling “You’re worst than Kelley when it comes to bantering” they pull away

“Whoa you’re glowing Solo” noticing her shinning happy face “Did the squirrel get the bitch pregnant?!”

“Yeah she wishes” Hope chuckles walking together with her arm around her friend looking down hiding the smile.

“What?!” Carli ask inquisitively

“I was right… you’re worst than her”

 

“What was that?” asks Tobin taking the next seat

“Just lovers unable to contain themselves” Tobin outstretches her arm on her backrest

“Would you be this anxious to see me if we were apart for a week?” Alex turns her head staring in her eyes

“That’s never gonna happen. I’ll follow you wherever you go” Nudging her shoulder

“Hmmm good to know”  _Good to know! Did she just say good to know? She’s been acting weird for a week now_. She stares deeper to read her mind

“Stop staring in my eyes Alex it’s not your thing” smiling she gets up 

“Can’t a woman try” she giggles following her like a lost puppy

 

They’re in the hotel elevator when Hope entangles her pinky finger to Kelley’s, she abruptly looks down at her hand then up at her, feeling proud of herself thinking I taught her well. Hope gives a sly smile looking straight. Alex is still glaring at her but Tobin is avoiding eye contact.

 

Tobin enters their room first throwing her bag on the bed looking around, Alex slams the door behind. Tobin turns and Alex deviously charges at her, cupping her face kissing her with tongue. Tobin tries to push her away but she tightens her grip. Tobin is struggling; Alex grabs the hands on her shoulders, shoving her on the side wall pressing their pelvis together raising her hands on the wall now pushing her chest to hers. Tobin turns her head to the side not giving access to her mouth. Alex breathes deeply on her side face nudging her ear

“Don’t you ever be distant with me….Do you hear me” slamming their entangled hands on the back wall. Alex steps back abruptly composing herself like this never happened. Tobin feels like a hostage. _Terrorist, my girlfriend’s a terrorist._

Alex extends her hand holding fresh change of clothes while still shuffling through their bag with her free hand. Tobin steps forward grabbing her clothes but Alex doesn’t let lose terrorising her some more as she pulls from the other end. Tobin is about to give up just then she let’s go.

She quickly changes walking out “Where do you think you’re going?”

“I’m going where I’m needed” she sighs turning the door knob, pausing “I’ll be at Cheney’s in case you need me which I doubt you will” And then she slams the door. Alex jolts to the sound closing her eyes in fear.  _How do I always manage to hurt the one person I don’t wanna hurt._

 

The practice is rough, Alex and Tobin are neck to neck and being on the opposite teams is just what they needed at the moment. Abby glares down Hope because to her, it’s always Hope to create a rift between people. Hope is losing her focus between the posts watching her two friends fight for the other’s blood.

Kelley is getting pissed. “She’s not responsible for every bad event in this world” Abby turns sideways looking down at Kelley who is watching the game

“And you know this how?” She questions Kelley’s statement

“Look Abby, I respect you but if you continue with your hatred….I might lose it!” Abby gets furious on the little girl’s threats but her lips are sealed. Sighing she places her hand on her head

“Take care of yourself Kelley” then she walks away but Kelley’s gaze follow her in inquisition till she leaves the field.

 

Hope and Kelley are in the shower. Hope is scrubbing her front

“Hope”

“Hmmm”

“Why is Abby always pissed at you?” she asks innocently. Hope stops for a moment then continues

“Why do you ask… did she say anything to you!?” Suddenly the hot water feels cold on her now burning up body.

“She said to take care of myself” Now taking the scrubber off her hand, scrubbing her keepers neck as she tilts her head giving her room, applying shampoo in Kelley’s hair.

“Did she now!”

“Don’t worry about it….I just asked”

 

Tobin keeps the towel they share back in Alex’s locker quickly sneaking out before she comes. Kelley has already left when Alex walks in sitting down on the bench removing her cleats. She sees the almost wet towel in her locker; she grabs it bringing up to her face, sniffing her girlfriend’s aroma with closed eyes. She gets up with a sad face moving towards the shower.

Hope is in her bra and sweat pant drying her hair when Alex walks in her towel barely looking up.

“Hey” Alex is too lost in her thoughts. Hope turns to her when she doesn’t respond. Staring her up and down for a moment. “Alex?!” She cups her side face with one hand slightly bending forward to look at her face. Alex abruptly looks up at her, eyes red from crying. Hope straightens up opening her arms as Alex instantly hugs her. “What’s going on?” She asks with one arm around her back other hand on the head resting on her shoulder.

“I can’t do this anymore” she starts to sob “I’ve to tell her……about us!” Hope kisses her head smiling she shrugs her back, moving the hair away from her face

“She already knows Alex”

“Wha….what do you mean she knows? Did she say that to you?” Alex is confused

“She might have hinted a few times”

“And you didn’t bother to tell me?” questioning her loyalty

“I thought you already told her that’s why she was being mean to me because she was hurt.  _That’s why she was being distant with me_  Alex thinks. Wait! That’s why you two haven’t……?!

“Of course why else would we not …..!” She screams out the obvious

“How would I know why you freaks haven’t!”

“Don’t call her that”

“So I can call you a freak!?” Teasing her

“Stop joking Hope!!” She pouts

“Alright….. Just speak to the woman!”

“What do I say…..how do I tell her something she already knows?”

“Look in her eyes and you’ll know how. She’s with you in spite of everything, she truly loves you Alex. Besides you fucked the best goal keeper in the world, it has to be forgivable, don’t you think” she chuckles bringing a smile on her face.

Hope picks up her bra handing it over to her “Go find her and be happy Alex, we all deserve to be happy”     

 

They get out of the elevator together; Alex starts to run towards her room, Hope walks down the hallway smiling at her eagerness. Abby comes from the opposite direction. “Alex slow down, I need to talk to you”

“Not now Abby” she responds running past her.

 

Abby turns back and Hope is in her face

“Oh you!”

“We need to talk” Hope says opening the closest door. Hope gets in first checking if they are alone. Abby steps in closing the door curiously. Hope charges at her shoving her on the door with her forehand on her neck. ”Stay away from Kelley” pressing her neck choking her. “Do you hear me Wambach” She threatens, Abby can barely breathe so Hope let’s go as she starts coughing. Hope straightens her now crumpled shirt, opens the door abruptly while Abby falls forward as the door pushes her from behind.

 

“I can’t find her” Alex yelps when Hope steps out of the room.

“Calm down she’ll be here somewhere, we’ll find her”

 

“So Toby….why are we drinking at 3pm?” They are at the hotel restaurant sitting by the bar. Tobin takes another shot

“Yo this is rad” making a face shaking her head. 

“Yo slow down Tobinite” Kelley teases.

“One more” she tells the bartender.

“Nooooo no more…. stick to beer enough with the shots” Sliding the beer in her direction.

“R u normally this annoying or am I seeing straight after a few shots?!”  

“Correction, I’m normally this caring and you could never see straight Toby” she smiles and Tobin giggles

“That deserves another shot… tender-bartender Yo man refill pleaseeee” giving the widest grin raises her glass showing its empty then making a sad puppy face

 

“There they care” says Hope

Hope hugs Kelley from behind kissing her head “Hey squirrel, Wtcha doing?” teasing her girlfriend.  

Kelley leans back in her chest “Trying not to get drunk”

“By drinking?” smirking she glances at her face from the side

“Yup that’s the idea” she giggles

“You stupid silly squirrel” she squeezes the little girl in her arms   

 

Alex slowly approaches placing her hand on her back. “Tobin” she says softly. Tobin turns abruptly then switches her gaze 

“You brought her along?” She questions Hope

“Of course I did…you gotta stop acting like a victim” she says in a stern voice. Tobin is breathing loudly as she wants to punch her in the face but she holds back for Kelley, still in her senses even when drunk.

“Let’s get going” Alex grabs her hand but Tobin moves her hand away.

“I don’t need your help Alex Morgan” She turns to the other side to get down the bar stool. Alex is on the verge of crying.  _Stay strong you got this_  Hope lip-sync at Alex who gives a fake smile.

**_She’ll lie and steal and cheat, and beg you from her knees_ ** ****_  
_ **_Make you thinks she means it this time_ ** ****_  
_ **_She’ll tear a hole in you, the one you can’t repair_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_But I still love her, I don’t really care_

 

Tobin can barely walk, stumbling in her own feet, Alex comes close to catch her but she takes the support of the wall instead. Waiting for the elevator, Tobin places her hand on the door leaning on her own shoulder. The door opens and she falls forwards but somehow manages to regain her balance. Alex is sobbing silently with her head down, Tobin wants to take her in her arms but doesn’t move an inch looking away cursing herself once she realises why her girlfriend is grieving.

 

**_It’s better to feel pain, than nothing at all_ ** ****_  
_ **_The opposite of love’s indifference_ ** ****_  
_ **_Pay attention now, I’m standing on your porch screaming out_ ** ****_  
_ **_And I won’t leave until you come downstairs_ ** ****__  
  
**_So keep your head up, keep your love_ ** ****_  
_ **_keep your head up, my love_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_Keep your head up, keep your love_

****

****_  
_ **_I don’t blame ya dear for running like you did, all these years_ ** ****_  
_ **_I would do the same, your best believe_ ** ****_  
_ **_The highway signs say we’re close, but I don’t read those things anymore_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_I never trusted my own eyes_

 

Alex is walking behind her wiping her tears huffing to release the pain regaining some strength to speak.

“You don’t have to hurt yourself Tobin, hurt me I fucking deserve it” she yells once they are back in their room. Tobin stops in her tracks back facing her. She lets out of fake smile.

“Hurt you? Isn’t that same as hurting myself” she says softly.

“Then why are you doing this to yourself! Why were you hurting alone all this while” Alex whims.

“Because I fucking deserve it Alex” Tobin yells turning around slamming her wrist on the TV screen, breaking it. Blood runs down her wrist as Alex runs up to her but she steps back.

“You’re bleeding Tobin” Alex sobs

“I’ve been…..we’ve been bleeding for a while now” she turns her back at her girlfriend sobbing. “We deserve better…we’re better than this Tobin” She says much softly now.

“I wasn’t hurting because of what you did?” Alex is shocked  _What’s bothering her then?!_

“What do you mean?” She grabs her hand turning her around to face her.

“How could I be angry with you for something I was doing myself? My conscious is killing me Alex but I took the easy way and blamed you instead because I couldn’t find a way to forgive myself. I’m a coward” She leans forward but stops, not sure if Alex would forgive her. She immediately opens her arms taking her in her embrace.

“You’re not a coward” She says assertively. Tobin nudges deep in her neck as she comforts her running her hand up and down her back. “Did you hear me you’re not…” Tobin nodes in her neck, tears rolling down her neck. Alex shrugs her back moving the hair off her face wiping her tears she pecks her forehead. “Sit down” she says taking the first aid box. Kneeling in front of her cleaning her wound then wraps the bandage around her palm, kissing it once done as Tobin watches quietly.

“I love you so much Alex” she whims looking down but Alex cups her face in her hands nudging her to look up.

“I love you too” moving up on her knees, kissing her gently, Tobin moans between whims pulling her closer in between her legs. Tobin opens her mouth kissing her with tongue, Alex pulls up her shirt breaking the kissing……removing it she goes back for the lips with arms wrapped around her lower back tightly squeezing as she kisses viciously. Tobin moves back on the bed while Alex glides on top still kissing her. Tobin pulls her shirt once she lays back then Alex removes her own bra. Tobin touches her breasts reluctantly gazing at her chest but Alex puts her hand on top of hers pushing it up on her own breast. Tobin opens her mouth a little on touch of her erect nipples between her fingers moving up as Alex sits up on her knees on either side of her waist. She digs her face in her chest pecking her around the breasts on the collar bone up to her neck then down till her nipples. Let’s out a hot breathe taking it in her mouth, Alex slides her fingers in her hair grabbing the back of her head nudging it forward into her breast while her head falls back moaning. She switches to her other breast massaging the one just out of her mouth.

“Tobin” she moans loudly, now aggressively pulls up Tobin’s bra as she instantly raises her hands in the air while Alex finally removes it throwing it on the floor. With her hand on her chest she pushes Tobin back on the bed leaning down with force kissing her on the mouth viciously. Alex gasps in between kissing but Tobin is struggling for air so Alex goes for her neck giving her a little break, gasping, licking all the way up to her ear then licking on and around her earlobes. Moaning Tobin slips her hand down her shorts on her ass squeezing, presses down on her pelvis as she spreads her legs making room her their centres to rub. Alex bites her neck as the friction intensifies. Tobin quickly moves her hand from the ass to her centre finding her way in as Alex is dripping wet. Alex spreads her leg giving her fingers direction moving herself to adjust on top of her finger. She presses down the second her centre touches her finger, riding on it. With so much friction Tobin slides another finger in deep, Alex moves her hips up adjusting perfectly on her fingers gently, moaning till it fully penetrates her, riding then humping as she rolls the fingers inside her. Tobin places her free hand between her breasts to support her upper body giving her hips a proper arc to hump her fingers.

Tobin can tell she is close right then she knees back removing Tobin’s shorts along with her almost soaking underwear. Looking down while she spreads her legs with her hands on her inner thighs. The sheets get wet instantly as Tobin almost ejaculated. She feels embarrassed but Alex gives her a look which says its ok its perfectly natural even more feeling proud of herself. Her centre is still throbbing when Alex slides her tongue inside her then licking, her body quakes on touch of her tongue on her clit, her stomach sinks and raises to every touch. Tobin is already close so she moves up kissing every inch of her abs then breasts then sucking her nipples harshly so she gets close enough herself to press their centres together again. Tobin rolls her over as she is taking too much time. With one hand around her waist behind adjusting Alex accordingly then pulling off her shorts along with her soaking underwear, descending her hip presses their clits together.

“Fuck Tobin” she moans on contact, turning her face to the side pulling her own hair. Tobin licks her neck muscles up to the back of her ears.

“Move to my rhythm Alex” she whispers gasping. Tobin pushes up and down and she follows…..then humps so Alex lifts her hips up…..then she draws circular patterns. Tobin is teasing and Alex is way too close so she rolls her over.

“Tobin I need you to Tob….like right now” is all she manages to say gasps.

“You got it” she says rolling her back entangling their finger as she raises her hand up humping on her clit. Alex gives her a clear angel so she rubs in between humping. Alex wants to grab her ass but her hands are tightly pinned to the bed.

“Faster babe go faster” Tobin starts rubbing on her furiously. “Yesyesyessss” Alex screams coming hard while Tobin jolts moaning slowly still feeling the orgasm. She let’s go of her hand and Alex instantly grabs her ass pushes down lifting her hip helping her girlfriend ride her orgasm. Alex can feel her dripping on her centre as she herself drips on the sheets. Tobin moves her hand from the bed on her either sides to holding her sides in a hug snuggling in her neck huffing and gasping while Alex lays back her hip, gently moving her hands on her back relaxing her. They stay like that for a few minutes.

“Thank you Alex” Tobin whispers in her neck

“Did you just thank me for making love to you?!”

“Not for making love…….for loving me” she pecks her neck

“Thank you for letting me” she says kissing her head        


	13. Chapter 13

 "Meow Meow Meow"

"Kell stop it, squirrels don’t make that sound" Hope says trying to take a nap

"Meowwwwww" she stretches her arm back on the other side of the bed searching her Kelley

"Meow me-o-wwwwww” roaring a cat cry like a wolf now. Hope switches side and sees Kelley almost hanging off the balcony railing.

"Shit!" she quickly gets out of the bed, running towards the balcony "Fuck!" moving back searching for something to cover her nude body, she pulls up the sheet wrapping around her tightly.

 

"Kelley" she says softly as a slightest movement could trip her down so she moves slowly like the police. Kelley is too occupied so she quickly grabs by her arms from behind pulling her back. "WTF is wrong with you?" She yells once Kelley is safe is her arms.

"Shhhhhh you’ll wake up Alex. I was calling Tobin in her balcony for a chat" Hope is beyond annoyed

"You couldn’t call her!? Did you have to risk your life… for a chat for a fucking chat Kelley!" yelling.

"Stop yelling" she whispers jumping on the spot to control her anger. "I can’t call because Alex is a light sleeper"

"Whathef…..whatru…." Hope mumbles with her hands in the air, she has no words nor does she understand what’s happening here. Kelley slaps her palm on the forehead in disbelieve.  _Dump my Keeper is so dumb._  She clutches her hand proceeding close to the railing, points her finger towards her friends hotel room. The curtains are not fully drawn so she has a view of their bed.

"Do you see that naked body with legs apart on the bed, that’s Alex!"  _She doesn’t have to mention as Hope immediately recognizes that naked body._  “And the other naked body staring at her with mushy eyes is our Toby! I was calling her in the balcony to ask if everything went ok and maybe get some details” She says excitedly.

"Details!?!" Raising her eyebrows "You want details?" confirmation if she heard what she heard "You’re so fucking intrusive Kelley! Haven’t you heard of boundaries?"

"Boundaries? Nope sorry but no sorry, I got none"  _How does one get angry on this adorable idiot?_

"Get in" snapping her fingers pointing to their room trying to hide the smile. 

Kelley pout “You’re no fun LOLO” and she gets a smack on her ass. “Ouchhh” holding her ass stepping inside

"I’ll show you what real fun feels like"

"Oh yeah…. let’s see what you’ve got" pulling off her sheets as Hope draws the blinds.

 

Tobin quickly grabs the phone second it vibrates, its Abby - Would you children mind drawing the blind before everyone sees your hot naked girlfriend

"Holy f*#@"  Almost tripping in the sheets she gets off the bed running "Fuck" whispering she sits down. Alex wakes up to the commotion.

"Babe… why r u sitting on the floor… you’ll catch cold" in her sleepy raspy voice "Come here" she offers her hand while still laying on her chest, pulling her naked girlfriend up and back in bed, in her arms, covering themselves in a blanket. Tobin snuggles in her neck.

"R u ok?" She asks caressing her hair.

"Yeah I’m fine" Alex turns to the night stand. "Don’t answer that… its Kelley calling continuously" blocking her hand 

"Then it must be urgent"

"No…. don’t!" she pouts using her body weight now to stop her

"Babe c’mon, don’t be such a baby" pecking her forehead removing her arm from behind her neck to pick up her phone

"Kell is everything ok?”

"Everything is just fine Alex, Kelley is just being Kelley" says Tobin in the back 

"Everything is fine mommmm! How did it go with daddy?" Smiling in the phone

"You called me for that!?" Alex is flabbergasted. Tobin gives her a knowing look. "I should start listening to Tobin from now on"

"Trust me Alex; you don’t wanna listen to Toby, she is too wicked even for you" she laughs rolling on the bed.

"Kelley get off the phone" Hope yells snatching the phone from her. "Sorry guys" she says hanging up. "You’re grounded Kelley"

"Only if you make me your slave LOLO"

"Stop calling me that"

"Or what huh…. I aint scared of you anymore" 

"You’re lucky I love you otherwise you would be so dead by now" She gives up smiling and Kelley giggles digging her face in the pillow in shy.  

 

"Didn’t I tell you not to answer her call?"

"Sorry babe but I was missing her"  

"You met her like 3hrs back Alex!"

"I know…I said I’m sorry" She knows how silly it sounds to miss her best friend she met just a while ago

"She won’t be living with us forever Lex…..she has her own journey just like we do" 

"I know but can we not talk about it until the day comes"      

"Alright…. now don’t start crying" Now Alex is snuggling in her neck as Tobin tightens her grip. "I’m starting to think you love her more than you love me"

"You’re right! I’ll always love her more" admitting shamelessly

"Hmmm I can live with that till the time its Kelley"  _And there she goes again!_

"Will you ever forgive me or yourself for whatever it is you’re punishing us for by saying such things?" Alex is starting to get annoyed at her for ruining this perfect moment.   

"Sorry…. I didn’t mean for it to come out that way"

"Of course you didn’t! Out of the very few things you say….. you say the things you don’t mean" sarcastically pinching her.

"What r u saying here Alex!?" Moving back, maintaining a good enough distance to look in her eyes. "Let’s not pretend here that you didn’t have feelings for Hope"

"There is nothing to pretend" she moves up on her elbow. "I did have feelings for her….feeling of a quick shag, just like you did for that blond out of the countless others blonds or brunettes you banged" Alex is breathing loudly glaring at her

"You’re such a mean bitch!" Tobin starts to get off the bed but Alex grabs her forehand, pulling her back in bed with force. Tobin falls back, instantly she gets on top of her pinning her hands to the bed.

"Stop just stop!" stabilizing her lower body with her weight. "You have to let this go…. for yourself, for me and for Kelley and also for Hope. I know you care about her just as much as you want to hate her. And did you forget you wanted to bang her too!"  _Alex is trying to be funny by being too blunt, she forgets jokes are not her thing like many other things._  “Is that the reason you’re so pissed because I fucked her instead?!”  _Way too far Alex way too far._

"You’re such a cunt Alex; your jokes can literally start a war you know"

"If it takes a war to get you to speak your mind then so be it because it’s the last time we’ll ever have this conversation so say all that you’ve been holding in. Today is all you’ve got because tomorrow we start our new life, no dwelling on your past or mine. I won’t take it Tobin!" in a stern voice, sighing "I love you too much to see you hurt yourself over something we can’t change….. so just get over it" screaming the last part. Tobin is going through every word Alex said in her mind and how serious she sounded _. I can’t fuck this up I can’t lose her; she is the only possession I need for the rest of my life._

Still glued to the bed “I’m sorry Alex” looking in her eyes

"I don’t need your sorry Tobs but I just need you to forgive yourself and me for an innocent act, it’s not that we cheated on each other, we weren’t even together back then. And please for Christ sake stop psycho analysing everything in life…Christ wouldn’t like you losing your cool you know" smiling herself

"You know babe every time you crack a joke, I start to appreciate Kelley more and more" she says with a straight face and Alex giggles shamelessly. Tobin rolls her over, lifts her left leg places it between her legs, pressing her knee up on her crotch then slides her right knee up touching her side like a long stride, Alex moans slightly nudging the knee on her crotch backward

"Slow down tiger, I’m still a bit sore" Tobin looks down to her centre then up at her face

"Really! But I was very gentle"      

"You were anything but gentle babe" touching her cheek

"Oh no that was you babe" mocking her "with those Broga moves"

"Broga?!"

"Yea broga… yoga for bro’s" giggling in her face

"Get off me" pushing her to the side as she falls back on the bed, sitting up herself

"Where did you hear that word?" She asks inquisitively

"I was forced to watch few episodes of glee"

"Me too…I hate that show"

"Well at least we agree on something" Sounding a little happy 

"We agree on a lot of things babe, we just know it yet" Leaning back on her left elbow other hand parked on her abs, sticking adjacent to her side. Tobin slides her fingers in her hair pulling her down in a kiss. There is no waiting as they slide their tongue in the other’s mouth on the first contact of their lips. Alex leans further down, takes her left hand up to her forehead as Tobin’s head sinks in the pillow with the weight as Alex deepens the kiss with pressure, holding the side her breast now gently caressing it with the thump. Tobin has finally learned to breathe between kisses, opening her mouth wide to give her girlfriend full access. Alex is smothering her mouth; Tobin moves her hips up and down then in circular patterns signalling so she glides her hand from the side to her pelvis shrugging it down then forcefully taking her centre in a fist. Tobin whims to the slight pain of pleasure breaking the kiss, digging in her neck giving sloopy kisses. Alex instantly moves her other hand on the back of Tobin’s neck supporting it as she moves up. She slides the middle finger in her. Tobin moans to the rolling of the finger inside her, moving her head further up as she sits up on her right elbow, grabs Alex by her neck with the other hand sucking her pulse point simultaneously spreading her legs for her girlfriend to slide another finger in but she slips two more fingers on the same time, pushing up on her g-stop while Tobin lifts her hips in the air.

"Lex…goo-ahh-od" she moan and Alex closes her eyes, tilts her head away giving room on her neck but sighing Tobin moves her hand from the neck to her jaw turning her face down in force to face her, sliding her tongue first in her mouth kissing her, sucking her lips harder and harder as she gets closer and closer. With so much friction Alex starts to curl her fingers in and out but gently like in slow motion. She wants her girlfriend to feel every minute twitch. Tobin is losing control of her body but Alex has parked herself perfectly to support her. She starts to contract, Alex quickly removes her fingers putting it right back in deeper, continuing this full motion until Tobin comes hard gasping her name jolting to her orgasm. Alex keeps her fingers in till her body stabilizes. Then slowly takes out her soaking wet fingers dripping on her palm now as she stares at it. Tobin notices her staring at her own hand, she quickly snatches a few tissues, wiping it clean, looking at her face 

"Stop staring Lex" she smiles

"You have no idea how long I’ve waited to be in this moment with you Tobs" she says with mushy eye in her raspy voice. Tobin looks up in the eyes while she glares down at her and every doubt every fear in her mind is erased automatically to the love she sees in her eyes. Alex lays down facing her on the same pillow holding her hand up close while Tobin caresses her between the breasts with the back of her index finger calming her emotions.

Still looking in each others eyes “It cannot be longer than I’ve Lex” And Alex gives a knowing smile nodding.

 

Hope is wrapped in Kelley’s arms, resting her head on her chest.

"Kell"

"Hmmm"

"Who’s Shaun?" Kelley lifts her head abruptly looking at her face sideways then lays back

"He is my college friend, why?"

"He called a few times when you were sleeping, he left a voicemail to call him back ASAP"

"Okaaaay…. I’ll call him later" She senses something fishy in her keepers voice but she hasn’t pinned it yet

"Sorry I heard the voicemail I was just trying to put it on silent" feeling embarrassed for snooping around.

"It’s alright babe" running her hand on her back "Relax I got nothing to hide" smiling though she wants to laugh at her keeper like she was taught stealing a toy.

"You hungry?" changing the topic before she starts crying again

"I’m starving" she whispers

"Alright then let’s get some dinner" pecks her head nudging her to get up.

 

"Tobs do you wanna maybe order in than go down for dinner" she asks loudly

"Yea sure I’ll have what you’ll have" she answers from the shower. 

"Hope u ready?"

"Yea 1 minute"

"Alright I’m waiting outside"

Tobin comes out and the door knocks “Room Service”

"That was quick" opening the door but there is nobody so she steps out to see who knocked then Kelley sneaks inside her room running to Alex, drives on the bed crawling to get in her arms, Alex has the widest smile on her face

"Awwww…..where the hell have you been, I missed you" twirling her hair like she was a pet

"Next door…. doing Hope Solo" she giggles snuggling in her neck and Alex chuckles

"Kelley…. Kelley O’Hara" Hope yells coming in the hallway

"Yo Solo, your squirrel sneaked in your room" Hope closes the door to her room, walking to and in their room and sees Kelley in Alex’s arms watching TV" she pauses, stunned at the sight. Tobin closes the door behind.

"What did I tell you about keeping your squirrel on leash" Tobin teases but Hope is barely listening

"Is this normal?" She shrugs her shoulder whispering, Tobin meets her gaze

"Oh that yea….it’s perfectly natural between these two. You and I are always second to them, don’t worry you’ll get used to it" She hops on the vacant bed patting the empty space for Hope.

"Kelley we gotto go for dinner"

"Can we have dinner here pleaseeeee" making a puppy face

"You can sit at their dinner table now let’s go"

"They aint going down for dinner, they ordered in"

"How do you know that?" With hands on her hips, her typical posture

"Oh I know!" She nodes confidently, she knows her friends are too exhausted, Tobin grins and Alex blushes.

"You guys can stay, I ordered for four" smiling she smacks Kelley’s ass for being such an ass

"Why did you order for four?" Tobin feels offended.  _Do I really eat as much as people say I do_

"I knew this one would be here with her plus one" Squeezing Kelley tightly. Tobin turns to Hope saying  _Did you see that. We two are always second._ Hope is never been good in sharing the people she loves whether it’s her friends or her cute girlfriend.

"Is there a way out of this?"

"Nope" they all say in sink. 

 

They are busy chatting when there is another knock on the door “Room Service”

Alex narrows her eyes brows “That’s Abby” she says. Hope sits up straight ready for a fight; Tobin and Kelley are chill as usual. Alex opens the door curiously

Abby is standing next to the dinner trolley. “I got it thanks” she says to the gentlemen. “Move away Alex” pushing the trolley with a lot more food than she ordered then follows Pinoe, Carli and Cheney like it was their room.

"Wow nice post retirement job Wambach" says Hope, Kelley chuckles giving her a flying kiss. 

"Haha you O’Haras are so funny" Being called that, Hope just feels a little more connected to Kelley and she couldn’t ask for more. Abby is surprised

"WH-OO-AA!! Did I see emotions in your eyes? She bends forward with hands on her knees so does Pinoe to get a closer look, Carli and Cheney are ecstatic for their friends, Tobin turns to her right staring from the side, Alex sits up on the knees then falls forward on the chest, half on the bed with one hand on the floor for support as she tries to sneak a peek at Hope’s face 

Yup I see it, do you guys also see it?! Alex asks her teammates

"Yo I see a twinkle too" Tobin grins

"Who are you? Do we even know you" Says Pinoe with a straight face

"Ok back off everyone, that’s enough!" Kelley warns and they all turn their head in sink at Kelley

"Huh Junior Solo with the bitch face…I’m cho-checared" Pinoe pretends to be petrified

“Cho-checared” the team repeats mockingly

"Ok enough bitches lay off now!" Now Hope backs Kelley.

"Awwww you guys are so cute" Tobin glares Cheney "But you two are the cutest" she adds, directing at Alex and Tobin.

"Nice save ChenChen" Pinoe winks giving a thumps up.

Tobin is staring at all the food thinking from where to start.

"Not all is for you Tobin, we all decided to have dinner with the new couples" says Abby. Alex and Kelley have moved back to their previous position when Sydney walks in

"New couples?" Looking around, searching. Tobin and Hope share a quick glance to confuse her even more. Tobin moves between Hope’s leg and she immediately wraps her arms around her waist, Tobin pushes back in her chest. Alex and Kelley watch curiously still entangled in each other. Hope inclines her head placing a kiss on her shoulder"

"Whoa" slightly opening their mouth in disbelieve looking at each other now "They’re so dead" Alex and Kelley are speaking with their eyes. 

"I could never figure out…. these 4 are so intact" Sydney says

Pinoe chuckles “Intact! These 4 are anything but intact” she mocks and a pillow hits her face then another pillow as soon as it’s clear again. Carli and Cheney push her from behind and she falls flat on the bed, Tobin jumps on top of her holding her hands tightly behind like she was a criminal

"You’re such a prick” and she does the monster laugh "HEHAHAHAHA"

 

Once done with dinner they start with dessert discussing strategies for the next match. Kelley is passed out in her arms so Abby feeds Alex her favourite ice cream. Kelley nudges her neck giving a quick kiss. Kelley and Hope have picked up this habit of pecking each other to the slightest movement while sleeping. Alex looks down smiling.

"Hope, I think she needs you" Hope can see it in her eyes what must have happened. Sydney stops half way holding the spoon in air, mouth open watching inquisitively. Hope bends down while Alex slowly slides Kelley in her arms.

"Sorry about that Alex" she smiles apologising, lifting her up

"Don’t worry about it" she responds. Hope kisses her forehead pulling her up closer in her chest

"I’m taking her to bed. Sleep well everyone" turning around walking toward the door

"Good night" they respond

The ice cream is dripping on her shirt now

"HOLY FUCKING FUCK OF THE MOTHER FUCKER" she says on realizing who the new couples are.

Pinoe smacks on back of her head “Late bloomer” and room echoes to the sounds of their laughter.

 


	14. Chapter 14

“Hope wake up its 7…..we got practice at 8!

“Uuunnn 5 mins more” she says in a groggy voice

“5 mins was over 20 mins back. C’mon I got you coffee” bribing with her favorite beverage. She scoots down next to the bed giving tiny kisses on her cheek. Hope is sleeping on her chest, smiling at the kisses.

 

“Kell!?”

 “Hmm” still kissing her

“Nothing” Kelley pauses, stroking her hair gently

“What is it babe?” pecking her forehead as Hope closes her eyes in the moment. “You know you can tell me anything right?!

“I know” taking her tiny hand in hers, bringing it to her face, kissing it she presses it on her own cheek.

“Is it about Shaun?  _Nice, very nice Kell, that’s the name I want to hear from your mouth first thing in the morning._

“It’s not. Who is he though? His name keeps coming up every now and then”

“From the last time I mentioned, that was yesterday till today, he is still a friend”

“Still!?” releasing her hand. “You mean there is hope he might be more someday?” Kelley giggles

“Yup. There is definitely A Hope, Hope Amelia Solo so he will for sure be no more than a friend he is today”

Nice save O’Hara but I’m still the keeper and completely capable of doing my job”  _She is definitely not speaking as a pro goalie._

_O’Hara! Damn she is pissed but why?_  “Is it one of those times when anything I say goes against me?” Hope rolls her eyes  _Smartass_

“I need a shower. See you at practice” She turns to the other side to get off the bed

“Hey!” Kelley grabs her face turning back at her.

“What?” Hope asks and Kelley takes her time gazing in her eyes. She pecks her cheek softly, touching the spot with her thumb  _Just kill me already Lord!_   

“Nothing, see you at practice”

“Hmmm” Finally she smiles lifting her chin upward with her index finger, kissing her lips nudging their nose together. “See you in shower” She moves back smiling and Kelley descends forward on the bed, sighing  _Now I want to live. Please discard the previous wish my Lord._

 

“Did you ask her, did you ask her?” Carli is pumped

“Shhhhh!” She gestures with her finger on the mouth as Carli walks in. “She is inside” lip-sync, pointing towards the bathroom. “How did you get in? I don’t remember giving you my hotel room keys!?” She whispers, doubting her friend of stealing her keys who owns her spare key of her Seattle house and also who always caught her banging some squirrel looking girl she picked from the bar.

“You should check the locks Solo, you know someone could walk in on you…again” patronizing her. They are standing right outside, on either side of the bathroom door.

“Shut up and get out” she says but at Kelley just as she steps out of the bathroom in her underwear and bra towelling her hair.

“What?!” she asks and Hope snatches the towel covering her exposed girlfriend from her best friend. Carli smirks at her friend while she hides Kelley behind her. “Hope, what r u doing?” Struggling to move out of the strong arms blocking her then she sees Carli. “Hey Cal”

“Hey keeper’s keeper, hwz it going back there?” Making fun of her captivity

“Not as much fun as from front” Hope abruptly turns her head glaring down over her shoulder with her mouth open in shock

“You did not just say that!”

“Oh yes she did. I like her. You have my approval Solo” Winking at her

“Nobody asked you” Charging at her, she turns her around walking her to the door.

“Thanks for your blessings Cal” Kelley says in the back giggling

“Welcome to the family” she responds before she is pushed out of the room. Hope leans back on the closed door

“You two are unbelievable” Kelley smiles giving her a flying kiss.

 

Alex enters the bathroom and sees her girlfriend brushing her teeth with eyes closed. She leans on the door frame with crossed arms adoring her girlfriend for a minute before walking up hugging her from behind. Tobin jolts opening her eyes.

“You should teach me how to sleep while standing”

“You should date Alex Morgan, then you’ll be up all night and eventually learn this new position of sleeping” She says clearing her mouth

“Hmmm but I heard she is taken” she says innocently

“Is she now!” Smirking

“Yup” resting her chin on her shoulder

“Well good for her. Is her girlfriend hot?”

“Uuunnn” sliding her hand from around her shoulder, down in her shirt on her chest, other hand on her abs, feeling the hotness “Yup very….but not as hot as her”

“Ho!” She turns around while Alex steps back with a sly smile. Tobin grabs her shirt in a fist pulling her in her face, staring in her eyes she takes her hand sliding it down in her shorts “Is she as hot as this” sighing, Alex huffs at the heat, taking Tobin’s hand sliding it down her own shorts. She can feel her stomach sinking and rising.

“What do you think?” Alex asks between gasps.

“I think” gasping “She is….not as hot yet!” she lies

“Then make her” Alex suggests and Tobin kisses her neck in response and Alex tilts her head away, closing her eyes as they both slide their finger in each other moaning.

 

It was a light practice, the team is chilling on the field,  Kelley is giving Reece a piggy back ride. Hope is adoring her from the bench removing her gloves.

“Wt u thinking LOLO?” Carli teases her by the name only Kelley calls her by. Hope gives her patent look.

“So you’ve been talking to my girlfriend behind my back huh!”

“No!” dismissing her accusation. “She was talking to her friends, I just eavesdropped”

“One of your many hidden talents, very nice Princess” Mocks her patting her back

“Don’t change the topic LOLO….when will you ask her?” Hope lets out a sigh

“Dunno if I can Princess!” running her hand in her hair, glancing Kelley

“Why not?!”

“Look at her” she gestures with her hand stating the obvious. “The Solo’s will take away her joy and lock her in a room without her squirrel if she dares to smile” She says with a straight face, Carli laughs hysterically. “It’s not funny Cal! Solo’s are unpredictable, arrogant, evil loving people”

“You’re right” wiping her tears from laughing “Who would have predicted Hope Solo could joke”

“She’s fucking contagious!” Jumping on her seat like a little girl.

“It’s a good thing then…maybe she can change your family”

“I doubt that. I can’t take chances” Hope is serious

“Can I be there when she meets them? Carli can’t wait to see their faces

“You just want to see the freak show, don’t you? Stealing her thunder

“Ho!” she yelps then covering her mouth on realising how fucking contagious even her gestures are.

Hope nodes “See I told you”

“Dude I can already imagine your mother and Marcus doing this” dreaming fictitiously gazing at the sky

“Time to wake up Princess Carli”. Hope says when she sees Kelley running at her. Hope smiles opening her arms for her as she jumps to get in her lap. Hope places her hands on her ass pushing her up closer while she rests her head on her shoulder.  

“I’m tired of playing, need a nap” she pouts. Hope kisses her head getting up with her girl in her arms as she wraps her legs around her waist tightly . Carli quietly watches her best friend with her new family with mushy eyes. Hope immediately moves Kelley in one arm like a child and cups her friends face with her now free hand, wiping the tiny tear with her thumb as soon as it falls pressing her lips in a kiss for her other girl. 

 

Alex is laying on her chest and Tobin on her back, hands over under her head, watching the blue sky.

“Tobs!”

“Hmmmm”

“You think….” she pause  _You can pick me up like that?_  Tobin rolls over on the grass when Alex goes quite, looking at her friends.

“You think what Lex?”  

“Nothing babe…let’s go” getting up, giving Tobin her hand. Tobin looks at her hand then at her face taking her hand with a smile.

“I’m not going to pick you up like that Lex!’

“I didn’t ask you too Tobs!”

“Yeah, you were not asking very loudly” and Alex chuckles  

“You don’t need picking up, you need sweeping off your feet. Bending down she lifts her up close to her chest while she instantly wraps her arms around her neck.

Abby whistles “That’s my girl” she screams, whistling again.

“Awww Mombach, don’t be crying now” Megan teases her

“You guys have no idea how long I’ve waited to see this” Remembering her conversation with Tobin

“Not longer than Tobin for sure” says Cheney looking at her friend then at Abby as she nodes in agreement.   

 


	15. Chapter 15

It’s going to be a while before the team meet again so they decide to go out for dinner to celebrate their victory.  

"Babe come out already, I can’t wait any longer" Tobin is getting ready for about an hour now. Alex is getting anxious and Tobin could not be enjoying more.

 Back at O’Hara and Solo’s, it’s the opposite. They’re helping the other get dressed in the dress they picked for each other.

 

"Step in" bending down holding the dress, Kelley gets in, taking support on her shoulder for balance, Hope pulls the dress up with a smug smile at her blushing girlfriend like it’s the first time she has seen her this exposed. Kelley turns around for her to zip the dress.

She can feel Kelley shaking. Placing her hand on her shoulders when done, she leans forward. “Calm down babe” she says softly kissing the back of her head.

"You make it sound so easy"  **My stupid hot keeper.**  She says loudly.

"What!?" Hope removes her hand "Did you just call me stupid?"

"Oopsie daisy!" Kelley turns around, taking a moment to think of a smart excuse. "I also said hot" Hope is not amused.

"Was it one of those things you say about me in your mind?" she always had a hunch

**One of many, Yes,**  Damned! She is audible again. “Sorry about that, my mind and tongue are acting like conjoined twins today”   

"Then why don’t you mind your tongue O’Hara" Pretending to be angry when laughing inside.

"You’re starting to scare me again like old times" Bowing her head.  _Should I ask her now when she is vulnerable. Shame of you Hope Solo, you want to trick her into this. I’m stupid aren’t I… stupid stupid keeper._

"How long do I have to keep my head down before you become the loving lover that you are!?" Waiting for her to give some sort of green signal. Hope is astounded.  _Here I was feeling bad for thinking, just thinking to get a rise out of the situation when this dork is shamelessly being dorky to save her sorry ass._  “Hello Earth to Lolo”

"Yeah I’m here"

"R u!"

Hope opens her mouth to speak just then Carli barges in “Why is it either one of you is always naked?”

"I’m not naked!" standing in a thong and strapless bra, Kelley immediately steps in front of Hope like she can even cover a part of her with her tiny body.

"Cal get out" She says unconsciously putting her hands behind on her ass. Hope raises her brows, Carli smirks as she can see where her mind is headed, Kelley is clueless.

Shifting her gaze at Kelley “I’ve seen her lot more naked than this O’Hara!”

Kelley turns her head “Has she?” glancing Hope up and down  _How much more is left to see?!_   Hope shrugs it off “I dunno what she’s talking about” Glaring Carli for her big mouth once Kelley turns her back at her.

"Fine I’ll leave….just be ready in 10mins" she says walking away.

"So you and Princess huh!" Kelley enquires once the door closes

"What? No ewwww! Noooo" making a disgusted face

"Oh Princess is that bad huh"

"No….What!" Hope is confused

"Ahh huh gotcha!" Kelley jumps pointing her finger at her like a ninja holding her weapon.

"Oh shut up you fool" And Kelley gives a broad smile. Hope grabs her by the neck, pulling her close in a lustful kiss.

"Stop you’re suffocating me" she struggles to unwrap the strong strangling hands from her neck "So you do know what suffocation feels like" pulling her back for a much softer kiss. Kelley gives in, wrapping her arms around her waist.

 

Tobin comes out in a blue skinny backless dress like it’s no big deal, still chill as always. Hair rolled down in front, on one side of the shoulder, the dress clinging perfectly on her abs and firm ass. Alex is mesmerized, her mouth suddenly feels dry. She has never seen Tobin in a dress  _Gosh my woman is hot as hell._  For the first time she feels like the man in their relation, an itch to sweep her of the feet. 

"Lex I need matching shoes" shuffling through her jewellery box for a necklace.

"Toby!" She says softly, waiting

"Hmm"

"Thank god, you’re still responding to that name"

"What?" Looking up curiously

"I was just checking if you’re the same person I fell in love"

"Really, that good huh! She says with pride. "Can you?" She asks holding the necklace at her. Alex is lost again "Alex" She hauls

"Yeah sorry" taking it off her hand as she turns around. Her hands are trembling on the touch of her bare skin as she hooks the necklace. Tobin can feel her hot breathe in her hair. She moves her hand from the neck to her sides gently sliding down to her waist without breaking skin contact. Tobin pulls her hands forward overlapping on hers, falling back in her chest as Alex inclines forward, touching cheek to cheek, slowly cradling her with a smile.  

"I never saw this side of you babe"

"What side is that?" Tobs is starting to Tob

"You look so" sighing "Elegant" Softly kissing her neck

"Whoa, control woman. You don’t wanna ruin our clothes" nudging on her cheek "Just not as yet" She whispers.

"Maybe I want too" in her raspy voice. Tobin grins kissing her cheek pulling apart. Alex grabs her forehand, swings her around back in her arms, fondling her face, her hands tracing every inch of her back till her ass squeezing it, pulling upward while she pushes her pelvis on hers. Moments later, they’re still holding, breathing in each other. "Tobsss, we should get going while we can"

"Can we now?" She asks from the crook of her neck.

Alex tilts her head upward “We have too babe” Staring in her eyes

Groaning “Then why did you start…..”

"Sorry" she says sincerely like she was scolded by her teacher "I couldn’t resist" Feeling embarrassed

"You have no self control Morgan!"

"You will lose control yourself Heath, if you looked in the mirror" still pretty embarrassed she turns while Tobin makes a smug face behind her back.   

 

Hope and Kelley arrive late which has become a trend ever since they started dating. Kelley goes straight to the Sydney, Cheney and Tobin while Hope takes a seat next to Alex

"Whoa, your girlfriend is looking hottttt! What did you do to her?"  

"Nothing, she did it all by herself" she says with pride.

"C’mon, you must have done something" Pinoe enquiries teasingly.

"Someday I’ll pull that tongue right out off your throat" Says Hope

"Yeah and that someday is today" adds Alex.  _No matter how much of a pain in the ass they might be to each others, they’ve always been very protective from trespassers._    

"Whoa! Calm your tits, girlfriend and girl-friend"   

"Go sit over there" Hope points to the farthest seat. Megan scowls getting up.

 

"So you and Hope huh, hwz that banging?" Sydney asks and the team laughs hysterically

"It’s banging hard as fuck! Wish I could say the same about you, LeMew! Kelley says in retaliation and they’re laughing at Sydney now  

"Good one Kelley, Solo taught you well" says Pinoe. Kelley blushes looking over at her girlfriend who instinctively looks back at her, giving a smile.  _That smile is a home wrecker_  she thinks panting

"Yo, lovebirds give it a break" snapping her finger on her face

"Yo, you two have been going nonstop for 2 days now and you telling me to take a break"

"Yup, take it while you can Kell" sympathizing with herself "We all need a break sometime"

Kelley glances down then up “OMG she broke your thing already?”

"Nope but she will, she’s very determined" Tobin nodes feeling a bit scared but end up giggling. Alex suddenly comes up out of nowhere wrapping her arms around her seated girlfriend.

"What’s so funny?" Wanting to join in

"You" Kelley adds then playfully bangs her hand on the table, laughing loudly. Alex is mortified. Tobin stamps her feet under the table asking to cut it out, now she’s really scared but Kelley reciprocates her previous action, pissed at her for being such a wuss.


	16. Chapter 16

  _H_ _ey Kell,_ _N_ _o_ _H_ _ey_ _B_ _abe would you…_ _I_ _want you to meet_ _…._ _Shit! you’re a mess Solo._  She huffs relaxing her neck muscles as if preparing for a battle.  _O_ _kay,_ _Y_ _o O’Hara would you like to move in with me._  "Shit!” she yelps

 

"Calm down woman, she'll say yes” Carli assures her timid friend

"And how do you know that?”

“Maybe I should wait until her friends kick her out" plotting a scheme

"You’re such a ruthless bitch! Carli asserts for using her vicious mind. “Besides they’re never gonna kick their adorable foster child out of the house”

“Not true Princess!” Tobin intervenes "We could kick her out” Offering her help, Hope shifts her glare at her

“You mean you, as in you, Tobin could kick her out then get kicked out herself by Alex”

“Oops didn’t think about that part” Hope rolls her eyes

“Just speak to her from your heart”

“Yeah” Tobin seconds her. Hope is switching her gaze back and forth between her friends.

“Oh yea” mockingly "Then you should know how few the opportunities are to speak heart to heart with a squirrel” She responds with a straight face, their lips twitch forming a smile, struggling to control but eventually burst out laughing for the first time in a long time like they used to, before everything. “I missed my friend" Hope says in gratitude.

“Hmmm, of course you did. It happens when you have so many friends” Hope squints but Tobinreplies with a grin.

“Thank you"

“For insulting you, sure, you’re more than welcome” Tobin is stuffing more than she can chew 

“Time to cut it out champ” Carli warns

“Alright, I’ll let her off the hook, only for you Princess” winking at her        

“You’re so dressed inappropriately to be hitting on A Princess"  

“Or even your own girlfriend for that matter” adds Carli, giving high five to her partner and everyone at the table turns inquisitively.

 

“What’s going on over there? Asks Kelley.   _Whatever it is_ _,_ _I just hope Tobin doesn’t kill her._

Few minutes later Alex looks back at Tobin and Hope only to find them in a serious conversation now and she gets even more tensed.

 

“I will take good care of her Tobin” she assures

“She doesn’t need being taken care off though that’s her impression. Just don’t hurt her is all I ask of you" she pleads

“I will never, I promise” Hope reassures her now weepy friend

“You better keep your promise otherwise Alex will literally break every bone in your body and you’ll need a full time keeper to keep you from falling apart for the rest of your life"

“Alex huh _!_ _”_ _Liar_ _,_ _you’ll be the one crushing my bones._

“Yes, Alex” emphasising on her name even though she knows Hope gets her message loud and clear.

 

After dinner they’re waiting for dessert, Hope is gone to the restroom when her phone rings.

“Hello my baby girl how r u doing? You didn’t call momma last night!”

“Your baby girl is doing good Mrs Solo, I’ll ask her to call you back ASAP” She answers with a smile

“Kelley! Is that you?”

“Yes, you recognized my voice?" jumping on her seat in joy

“Of course I did my girl; you have the most innocent voice"

“Awwww thank you Mrs Solo. Now I know where Hope gets her charm from”

“That’s one of the many things she didn’t get from me otherwise she wouldn’t still be solo but don’t tell her I said that” She laughs though a little scared of her own daughter _”_ _OMG Mrs Solo is on banter_ _H_ _ope_ _S_ _olo team. This should be fun._ _Making imaginary notes to cause some havoc_. 

“Ok Kelley I must go now, say my hi to everyone and tell my girl to call me back, her momma misses her”

“Will do Mrs Solo” she responds gladly

“Bye my girl”

“Bye take care”

“Who was that?” Hope asks once back

“Your mom”

“What?" with a panic struck face “You spoke to my mom? What did she say? What did you say? What did you two talk about? Did you tell her about us?" She mumbles

“Will be relax. She called because you didn’t call her last night and that she misses you and to call her back” Hope stares her suspiciously.

“I swear that’s all she said” Kelley tries to clear her suspicions.

“What about you? What all did you say?” 

“I can’t believe this…nothing” she says loudly. Puffing “Haven’t you told her about….” 

“About …..” Hope mocks her 

“Aboutyoubeinggay"

“What? Wait, I’m not gay!”

“You’re not! Then what r u doing with me?” Kelley acts puzzled and Hope jolts back in shock _. Did she just doubt my love for her because I’m not gay!?_     

“What does being gay have to do with love…r u gay Kelley!" asking sternly

"Nooooo” 

“Then what r u doing with a woman” questioning her instead 

“But I thought you were a keeper” She pout

"What?" fuming in anger.

“Alrightttt I get your point woman keeper” Teasing one last time. “I take it you haven’t told her about us?” Waiting to hear what she already knows

“Not as yet!” Kelley nodes,  a _s suspected_

“Do you want me to talk to your momma you call every night before you go to bed” There is no last time in teasing and for Kelley especially no last in anything at all”

"Nooo I’ll do the talking, you just be there when I do" babbling out loud  _Whoa! That was smooth._

"You want me to be there?" pausing "So you want the Solo’s to slaughter me right in front of your eyes!"

"They wouldn’t dare to lay a finger on you"

"Hmmmm, you sure you wanna do this?" Kelley needs to know if she is ready for the next step

"What do you mean this?!" Hope feels offended and also confirmed Kelley has doubts about them

"This as in, make it official to our parents" Asking indirectly if she is ready to spend rest of their life together _. So she has doubts about telling her parents. Well that’s okay right!_

"Sorry, I didn’t mean to rush. I mean, we can wait till… you’re ready to tell your parents" She sputters. Kelley can make out the struggle in her voice. She quickly closes the gap with a kiss, this time with no tongue no smothering no lust, just a kiss conveying so much more than words ever will.

Everyone turns to the sudden change in the air but this time they all stay quiet, taking a moment themselves to remember their loved one. Their love is so apparent that it captivated everyone around, some smiled and some skipped a heart beat before letting the couple have their moment.

Kelley inhales deeply to nibble her lips one more time but Hope breaks the kiss. “You don’t need to hide behind a kiss Kell, I can take honesty remember” Taking her back to memory lane.

Kelley stares in her eyes searching for right words so her intentions are not misunderstood. “Then you should….we should think before acting on impulse. It’s a huge step for both of us. Can we both take a moment here” suggesting politely. Hope feels dejected but doesn’t make it known, for she knows it’s a life altering decision.   

"Yes we can. Just know that, I’m in for the U-Haul"  _Don’t be looking at me with those squirrelly eyes, that’s the right word. Hope I used it right._

Kelley cracks up unexpectedly.  _She’s not gay but she knows all the terms, Gayest Straight Ever!_ "Well then you must also know, that you’ll never be Solo ever" entangling their pinky finger together

"Gotcha" she winks, twitching her lips 

"Huh, you’re a fast learner"

"Ahhh huh" crashing their lips together once again.

 

Alex and Tobin are seated too far to hear them but they can certainly see right through their friends.

"Wt u thinking Tobs?"

"Uuunn nothing just ….just feeling the feels radiating from our friends"  _How do I tell Alex what’s about to come_  she contemplates when someone pokes her side. She jumps to the tickle and sees a timid little boy standing next to her.

Even though Tobin smiles to the boy, he is still bit scared “I’m sorry, I just wanted to get your attention” He says nervously in his baby voice.

Smiling like a clown now “What’s your name big man?

"Jeff…Jeffrey"

"Wow nice name. You know Jeff is my brother…" but the boy intercepts her

"I’m not your brother" he pouts "I’m your biggest fan" unable to contain the cuteness any longer Alex starts the giggle.

"Hmm" stiffening her face muscles, making it look like he was being taken seriously "Well you made that very clear young man" Tobin says profoundly. The boy grins broadly then tries to hide it, not willing to give out too much. Alex looks away hiding her face, laughing inaudiable not to embarass the kid. Tobin examines the restaurant and finds his family seated two tables away watching over them with the biggest smile. Grinning she waves at them as they wave back instantly.

"Would you please sign my shirt?" he asks

"Sure, do you have a marker on you?" The boy wonders "I have it" A lady seated at a different table says out loud. By now everyone at the restaurant have their attention.

"C’mon Jeff, let’s get your shirt signed" outstretching her hand for him but the boy grabs her index finger in a fist leading the way, smiling she follows."Where do u want me to sign Rockstar?" she asks uncapping the marker

The boy points at his heart. She squats down to sign, placing a quick kiss on his cheek. All eyes glued on them are full of affection but this time for Tobin Health as she walks him to his family, they request her to have dessert with them and she gladly obliges.

Alex is admiring her spirited girlfriend indulge in a gleeful conversation with strangers like it’s her own family. One of her many fine qualities is the ability to treat everyone as equals and with respect. Every time Alex thinks she can’t love her more, she does, just by watching her being her.

They are about to leave but Tobin’s laughter is still all over the place like she lost track of time.

Alex walks over “We ready to leave ba** Tobin” touching her shoulder as she corrects herself.

Tobin pats on her hand with a smile as if saying it’s ok. “It was nice meeting you all and thank you for the dessert”

"It was our pleasure" responds Jeff’s father with a broad smile

"You take care of yourself man" she gestures to punch her knuckles to his like in a bro handshake. It was a delight to watch Tobin interact with people especially with kids.

"Will do but can you take a picture with me before you leave pleaseeeee" making a puppy face

"With pleasure" Tobin answers, squatting down to hold him. Alex steps back smiling to get out of frame just then the boys catches her hand.

"Would you please join us?" Jeff request like a gentlemen. Tobin looks up at her, waiting for her to accept the proposal with more eagerness than the little boy. Alex sees right through her.  

"Of course Jeffrey" Alex replies with eyes stuck on her girlfriend as she squats down for a family picture.

 

On the bus back to the hotel, Kelley is at the backseat, wrapped in her keepers arms “What time is your flight tomorrow?

"At 5"

"What is with you always leaving before dawn? I’m starting to think you’re a vampire" Hope chuckles at the veracity of her illustration

"You’re right, I’m a vampire. Be careful squirrel" she attempts to say in a heavy voice to terrify her. _OMG such amateurs I tell you!_   

"Too late for that vampy….. I’m already compelled by the keeper" she adds. Hope smiles pulling her closer in her.

 

The entire way back, Tobin hasn’t said a word however had a constant smile on her face. Tobin walks in their room first, taking support of the side wall; she removes her shoes bending down. Alex watches her from behind in determination like she’s the last breathe of oxygen. She charges at her but slows down once in close proximity.

Pecks her shoulder unzipping her dress pulling it down perceiving it to be a casual act. Tobin doesn’t dwell must into it, just then Alex sweeps her off the feet. “Wt u doing Alex?” swinging her around, she walks towards the bed, placing her down gently.

"Giving you a baby" removing her shoes then her dress slowly and sensually. Without breaking eye contact she gets on top of Tobin

"Aren’t you taking your father’s words too seriously" reaching for her neck

“Shut up Tobs” is all she manages to say, gliding on her body as Tobin pulls her down. 


	17. Chapter 17

Tobin’s parents make a random visit to their California home. Tobin is busy showing them around while upstairs a nervous Alex is pacing up and down at the highest horsepower.

 

“Will you please calm down, you’re making me sick?” Kelley requests the horse. She is lying on the bed, busy chatting with Hope like the past few days -

My head is spinning watching a horse race in a room at top gear.

Lols Close your eyes and picture the keeper u love ;) 

D: I don’t need to close my eyes to picture my keeper ;)

Kell, Come to me right now……                                                                                  

haha calm your !@*#$ woman

Err U perv I didn’t mean like that

“Kelley can you stop smiling at her stupid jokes and maybe help me out here” looking up from the phone

“Hey how can you say her jokes are stupid!?”  **Her jokes are pretty hilarious or maybe she looks hilarious cracking one!**  

"Because you’ve turned her into you”

"What help do you need my highness?" being sarcastic

“Tell me how I look? Or Should I change?” Checking her attire one more time, shorts and tank top

“For the girl, their girl in banging, you look pretty decent" Alex squints, feeling offended for being called just decent or just good enough for Tobin Nutmeg Heath

“Not helping Kell!” She’s flustered.

Groaning she crawls to the edge of the bed, getting on her knees with hands on her tensed shoulders, in a soft concerned tone “Alex calm down, they’re just visiting their daughter. And you’ve met them like a million times”

“Yea but its different know that we’re together, I don’t want them to dislike me in anyway you know”she pouts

"Awww you cute puppy" cupping her face on one side, gives a tiny peck on the cheek. “They’re gonna like the new you, just as much they like the old one” But Alex is still not assured but she nodes with a faded smile to her friends attempt. “Now go down and be the best and you know how to be the best?”Questioning her like she was 4 years old

“By being myself” she answers just like a small kid. Kelley adjusts her hair, giving another peck

“Now let’s go” she says turning her round and smacks her ass harshly

"Ouch” she jumps rubbing her now red ass, turning around she scowls at Kelley

 

“You looking good honey” says her mom, scrutinizing her daughter.

“I look the same Maa” she says blushing

“But you’re glowing more now,isn’t she?” She asks her husband.

Alex and Kelley are watching quietly from the stairs “Congrats Alex, you got her pregnant” Kelley whispers.

"Shut up Kell" and the next moment she’s trembling down but somehow manages to land on her feet.

The three turn to the loud noise. Tobin runs up to catch Alex but by then she had regained her balance

“U ok Lex?” Checking her  **H** **ow can she of all the people trip on 5 stairs.**  She looks up and sees Kelley shamelessly smiling at her. She grins immediately, thanking Kelley to bring Alex out of the hiding.  

“I’m fine Tobin, stop touching me in front of your parents" she whispers, slapping away her hand from her waist, looking straight at her parents. “Hi Mr and Mrs Heath” walking past her to greet them with a hug. Tobin follows her trail, grinning at her agitation.

“R u ok?” Mr Heath asks while checking on her just like Tobin did. 

“I’m fine, just tripped on my own feet. Have always been clumsy” shying like a bride

“Just like my Tobin” says her mom laughing, taking Tobin in her arms 

“Maa please, I’m not a kid anymore” feeling awkward in a teddy bear hug while Alex smiles at them,feeling much relaxed in her father’s arms.

“Hey! What about this clumsy kid?” Pointing at herself “Does she also get a hug?!”

“Of course you do, clumsy squirrel!” says her mom releasing Tobin as her dad releases Alex for Kelley to run into their arms like she just scored a goal. Tobin and Alex instantly move closer, in stand atesgently entangling their fingers behind them.

Leaning in Alex whispers “Didn’t know your parents were a squirrel fan too!" Surprised to see so muchaffection towards Kelley as if, she was their child.   

“Alright alright let go of me, you guys are so mushy” showing off as an emotionally balanced person. 

“Who isn’t!” Responds Tobin, joining the laughter group.

 

After about an hour of embarrassing Tobin of her childhood antics they finally have some pity on her, well not really!

“Omg Toby you were so ridiculous” rolling on the couch at her sulking friend

“I think she might still be” says her mom, smiling.

“I second that” adds Alex joining the banter, high fiving Kelley and Mrs Heath. Tobin glares Alex; she withholds the laughter for a second only to burst out again. Tobin raises her hands in the air in annoyance. She’s glad Alex is getting along with her family but not at her steak.

“Is anyone hungry?” Tobin asks, changing the subject

“We know u r Toby!” Kelley teases her always starving friend.

Alex knows how cranky her girlfriend gets when hungry. She immediately makes her way to the kitchen “I’ll prepare lunch for everyone”  

“Oh don’t take trouble honey, we’ll order in” suggests Mr Heath

Smiling “It’s no trouble really, besides I’m a good cook”

“She’s right, she does cook well” Kelley nodes

“I’ll help you Lex” again Tobin says as casually as though that was her name but this time it doesn’t go unnoticed by her parents as they instantly share stolen glances. Maybe that’s her name off the field is what Mr Heath thinks (though he knows his daughter too well) but Mrs Heath heard the affection in her daughters voice and its not the first time. Every time Tobin brought home a school friend or a teammate for night stay, she has known it was more than what it may have seemed but she never questioned because she knew her daughter was naive of her own feeling at the time.

 

Alex and Tobin are juggling between fetching things from the cabinet to chopping veggies to passing things over in silence but their body is reacting very differently. Brushing on each other in the passing to massaging their feet behind the counter to quietly listening to every hitch to moving closer and closer with every movement.

As it gets difficult to concentrate her girlfriend’s advances, the gentle caressing has turned into a foot fight. Every slice has a fierce force as she tries to ignore Tobin.

Once her parents and Kelley get to the patio, Tobin moves her feet back as an opportunity to have a dialogue to calm her jumpy girl but she’s so focused in keeping her own feet from wiggling that she jolts to the touch of the cold hand on her back, cutting her own finger as a result.

“Damn u Tobin!” She screams, keeping it as low as possible, pulling her hand away in a fist. 

“Shit I’m sorry Alex…… show me” Alex slaps her hand away in furry but she grabs her wrist so tight, that it will definitely leave finger prints. Curiously staring at the cut while Alex watches suspiciously.“It’s a very small cut babe, don’t worry, you won’t lose your finger”

“There wouldn’t be a cut in the first place if only you could behave” in a stern raspy voice.

“Really” she says staring in her eyes, she takes her finger in her mouth, gently sucking the tiny drop of blood, rolling her tongue on and around the wound while Alex watches her face, feeling the warmth flowing from her finger to the hand to the rest of her now jittery body covered in goose bumps.

“Feeling better” she mumbles innocently

“Much” taking a step forward, Alex sleeks her finger out of her mouth quickly replacing with her lips. Smiling in the kiss, Tobin exudes, deepening the kiss but Alex pulls away only to lean against her head.Tobin tightens her grip around the waist as Alex places a soft peck on her forehead.

“I love you Lex”   

“I love you too Tobs. Gazing at her shy girlfriend who still has her eyes closed. Smiling she steps back but Tobin pulls her back into her. “Your parents will see us babe” cupping her face gently nudging her back

“Then let them” now meeting her gaze. Alex assesses her face, she has never seen Tobin so happy and content. Where is this coming from?    

“Hmmm, I should get back to cooking”

"Then I should get you a band aid” stepping backwards smiling, still holding her hand. Alex holds her arm out to cling onto her touch a little longer, brushing their palm sleekishly till the finger tip.

“Will be back soon” 

I know you will” Alex responds as their hands lose touch.

 

Kelley is resting her head on Mrs Heath’s lap and her legs swinging off the couch. “We should have ordered in” She whims, rubbing her hands on her growling stomach

“Its ready squirrel” Tobin answers from behind. Kelley quickly gets up running inside pushing Tobin aside on the door frame in the process.”You idiot” Tobin howls, holding her arm. Her parents chuckle in the background.   ”Come Maa, before the squirrel finishes our food” giving a hand to help. Mr Heath is silently observing his all grown up daughter.

“What Paa?” She asks her father inquisitively once alone

“Uhh, nothing” he shrugs it off.

Tobin smirks "Don’t nothing me Paa! I learned those tricks as a kid from my old man”

“Yo, me aint that old ‘daughter, though you do remind me of my youth, when I picked up the hottest chicks in college then acted dumb to invite  them over for group study” teasing her daughter

Raising her brows "Acted dumb huh!”

“Yup, the hot ones always fall for the dumbest” offering advice, swinging his arm around her shoulder.

“Don’t worry Paa, I got it covered” she winks confidently, walking hip to hip, too focused on having a hot girlfriend part “Wait ! Did you just call me dumb?”

“Oh honey, aren’t you a natural” he laughs hysterically, capturing the attention of the other three women.

“Ladies” says Mr Heath with a smile at the three blank faces, taking his seat

“Gentlemen, What was that?” Asks Mrs Heath suspiciously

“Nothing Maa, Paa just making fun of his child”

“Oh ok, that’s fine, isn’t it honey?!” Turning to her husband with a mischievous look

“Of course honey” he answers nonchalantly, giggling, while Alex is too amazed at this family to react to the banter.

Tobin notices her girlfriend “Your family’s a bit weird” Alex lip syncs

“Wait till you meet rest of the clan” she whispers as Alex is tugging the napkin in her shirt. This time Mrs Heath is watching closely with a bittersweet feeling. She couldn’t be more glad for someone like Alex to be taking care of her daughter just like her. It was that time, the time when your kid first joins school, when you let go of the bicycle for them to ride alone, when they start earning and bring home presents from the first salary, when they begin a new life and you become the second or maybe third most important person in their life. Her vision is getting blurry. Kelley places her hand on hers, patting a few times to later squeezing it gently,  Mr Heath smiles and so does Tobin at Kelley’s tactfulness. Alex smiles too but she has no idea why.

 

After an hour or so later.

"We should get going Tobin" says her father       

"Do you have too" she asks with a heavy heart. Its not everyday she gets to spend quality time with her parents much less she occasionally sees them.

"Yeah I think, we have too" answers her mom, placing her hand on Alex’s head who is sitting right next to her as if giving her blessings. That’s when it strikes Alex what’s been going on all this while. Too overwhelmed to speak so she just brings her hand down, placing a tiny kiss at the back of it, assuring her not to worry as her daughter will always be loved and cared and protected.

"I’ll miss you Maa" her voice cracks but her father pulls her into his arms, running his hand on her back, comforting her.

"We’ll all miss u" Kelley adds in a baby voice to lighten the air

"Awww my girls, we’ll miss you too" pulling the two girls, Alex and Kelley sitting on her either side in a group hug.          

 

They walk them to the front porch. “Drive safely and call me once you reach” Her protective instincts kick in.

"Those were my lines once upon a time" She smiles pulling away staring in her daughter’s eyes

"I know" she says softly looking down. She gives a small motherly kiss on her forehead

"Take care my girl" moving backwards waving at them "Take care of each other girls and let us know you need anything"

"Will do Mrs Heath" assures Alex wrapping her arms around Tobin as she feels much relaxed in front of them now.

"Yea you two do the same" adds Kelley

"And Toby…. you should certainly bring Alex home sometime" she says while opening the door to the car.

"Yeah, bring her for over night stay and maybe you two can study soccer tricks" Mr Heath giggles getting in the drivers seat and is shoved on the shoulder by his wife, controlling her own laughter.     

"You guys are worst than this squirrel" she slaps her head. They’re standing behind each other on each stair of the porch.

"Ho" covering her mouth, she turns to look up at Tobin.

Their car pulls away as they watch over the kids in the rare mirror 

"Stop it you two" Warns Alex and they scoff at each other.  

"Tobs…. what were they talking about the over night stay thing?" Kelley chuckles moving out of the parade line

"Tell her Toby! I dare you to tell her" Walking up past them when she gets kicked by Tobin.

"Asshole" she yells, rubbing her ass to minimize the pain, she walks inside muttering to herself.

Alex is waiting “Its nothing important Lex” 

"Hmm…. and r u ok?"

"Yea" she lies

"You wanna go for a walk" Alex knows its a lie

"Aren’t you a mind reader" trying hard to smile

"Yes I’m baby" clutching their hands, they walk towards the beach.   


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Run by Pink is the background track for Hope

 "Tobs" Snuggling in her neck, cuddling, brushing her leg up and down Tobin’s inner thigh all the way upto her center but not touching

"Hmm" she whispers, smiling, eyes closed, enjoying Alex in her arms

"Would you be my superwoman?" Tobin lifts her head to get a glance at her face

"What" not sure what she meant. Alex gives a mischievous smile.

"What now!" Tobin exclaims. Alex nodes with a puppy face.

Groaning she gets up “Things people have to do for love” she puffs the hair away from her face. Alex giggles, moving up in bed, adjusting the pillow under her neck and waits for Tobin 

 

A few minutes later - “Come out my hero” Alex bellows excitedly, with her hands behind her neck, feet’s crossed, shaking in anticipation.. Tobin comes out of the bathroom, swings the cape (which is a towel) behind her like it was the effect of the blowing wind, holding her neck up high, chest out, pride written all over her face and hands on her hip.

"Who bellowed?" in a heavy voice 

_Omfg_  Alex covers her mouth with her hand, trying to contain her laughter. One of the many embarrassing childhood stories shared today was one where Tobin pretended to be a superhero - Spiderman and superman both. Alex extracts her legs back as Tobin jumps on the bed, spreading the web from her wrist at every item in the room like Spiderman, with sound effect “Hiss Hiss”

That was it……. Alex is laughing hysterically but Tobin is in character, busy saving lives. That’s when Alex glares her down and sees Tobin wearing her underwear on top of her shorts. After all she was a superhero…superhero

Alex grabs hold of her underwear along with the shorts, nudging her to sit down but she shrugs her hand away “Not now Lex, I have to save these people from falling off the bridge” still in character.

Giggling Alex sits up to grab her by the shirt in a fist; pulling her down forcefully on top of her “You’re so so stupid, stupid stupid Toby” 

Tobin hides her face shying in the crook of her neck like a child hiding in her mother’s embrace “Promise me you won’t tell this to anyone” requesting her

"Awww" wrapping her legs around her waist "I swear I won’t babe…. this act will be exclusively for me

"Yo! No will be Alex… I’m not doing this ever again" making herself very clear

"Oh yes u r! With some variations of course" she smirks when Tobin looks up at her

"Kelley warned me about your kinkiness but I didn’t believe her"

"Oh yea, I heard pretty much the same about you, TobsgonnaTob!" she teases. In a moment of silence once they realize their common grounds before they burst out laughing. Tobin falls back to her previous position, in her neck.

"I love you my stupid kinky superspiderwoman"

"I love you too kinky horse"   

 

Back in Seattle, Hope can’t sleep. Mindlessly waggling in bed till exhaustion has been the theme every night for as long as she can remember. It changed the day she started dating Kelley but its only been a few nights together when she slept peacefully like a baby. Now since she’s back, its all back to the routine. Even more agitated now that she’s accustomed to hear Kelley’s heartbeat against hers in such a short span. Just then her phone vibrates…again. Groaning “I’m gonna kill her” Carli is been calling her continuously for past 2 hours

**Stop waggling and sleep Lolo ;)**  squirming at the phone, reading her girlfriend’s text  _Now she thinks she knows me that well!_

**I was sleeping just fine till your text vibrated my phone**  dismissing her allegation

**Whoa imagine what all I can vibrate when my text has that affect** humoring her to get a free pass for not replying to her keepers texts for straight 8 hours

_Really really Kelley!_ **U aint that smart u think u r O’Hara! Where the hell have u been? f** rowning in her dark room

**So we’re back to last name calling now huh!?** Before she can reply a new text pops up -  **Muaaaah I miss u too Solo**. :)

_Oh now she misses me_  -  **Too late O’Hara.**

**You’re so worth a try LOLO ;)**

**It’s high time you stop teasing your girlfriend!**

**Gotcha General LOLO! Oops! I mean SOLO**    _She has to do it one last time, stupid squirrel_  -  **So how did it go? Did Alex make a fool out of herself? :)**

**Doesn’t she always when nervous. They liked the bride for their bride ;)**

**What…. they knew Tobin’s gay?!**

**The entire world knows that. I mean c’mon….. Have u seen her guns… those can kill without even being fired.**

Hope remembers. After all they we roomies, when Tobin too kept throwing herself at her   **That’s good to hear. I’m really really happy for them.**  She really is, she wants that happiness for Kelley and her too. But she would never ask her to do anything she doesn’t wanna do

"Really" is the word screaming out loud how much she wants that for them and Kelley gets the subtext - **We’ll get there babe, after all I have HOPE :))**  giving Hope some hope

Sighing to herself  **I know we will honey. I should get some sleep now. Cya in good morning**

Here Kelley’s breath is hitching  **Ya, good night babe**

**Good night** she flips her phone on the bed, turning her head away and it vibrates again

**Hope?**

**Yea….**

**I love you**

**I love you more Kell, gn**

 Hope isn’t sleepy anymore. She rolls out but on the wrong side of the bed.  Her nerves are screaming for more alcohol and she has no intention of walking all the way to the other side to switch on the lights. Darkness has always been her best friend she thinks as she makes her way to the door. And _ **B**_ ** _ang!!_**   She hits her head straight on the edge of the half closed door. The impact was so strong that she falls back on the floor. “Holyfuck!!!” holding her head. Darkness was never really her friend, it the sucked the life out of her she rethinks her friendship. With the support of the bed she gets up slowly. Her alter ego takes over, still not willing to turn on the lights, she holds out her arm in search of the door, taking one step after the other. Slams the door wide open “Stupid door”

She grabs a chilled bottle of beer, pressing it on her swollen forehead; she walks towards the pool area.

 

Kelley is lost in her thoughts when Tobin saunters in her room, diving on the bed, breaking her trance “Geez Tobin u scared the shit out of me man” shoving her arm. Tobin gleefully grins back at her. “You’re back to your goofy self” to her always smiling friend, smiling again after the long emotional day she’s had. “I presume the superhero act went well”

Tobin is going through her phone but Kelley is too busy teasing her to notice “How did you know?” she asks still engrossed in her phone

"I’m familiar to that laughter, it’s very rare!"

"Hmmm" busy reading her conversation with Hope. "You Kell….. seem to have figured everything out about my girlfriend when you can barely read between your own girlfriend’s lines" she continues to read further when Kelley finally notices "Gimme my phone back" snatching it from her "You got no etiquettes dude!"

"Don’t use big words u don’t know the meaning off, dude!" Kelley squints

"Shut up! I’m not an idiot, I can read between her lines just fine okay" Dismissing her accusations

"See, now idiot’ is the word you can use" Groaning, she mock pulls her own hair

"Yo stop, drama queen! If one hair goes missing from your tiny head, Alex will think its because of me" scared to death for her own life. Kelley’s silence to that is speaking volumes. Tobin sits up, against the backrest “Talk to me" 

"I got nothing Tobin, for the first time ever I got nothing to say"

"I can see that. Being loved by the person you love, you know how fucking rare it is!"

"I know" she answers with a small smile.

"Good, then you should also know, it’s okay to be speechless at times" Tobin tries to cheer up her talkative friend but she also meant speechless in love.

"Not helping, you jerk! Not helping at all" Tobin grins, stroking Kelley’s hair 

"Look Kelley, take a chance. Happiness has a short life. You’re lucky to be getting it from the one person you waited for so long. So what if she breaks your heart, Alex and I will break her arms then legs then maybe strangle her until….. Tobin gets carried away after all she’s got her own personal vendetta.

"Okay I got it Dexter!" 

Kelley pants, completely baffled, her elbows resting on the knees, holding her face down in her palm “What do I do”

"You already know what to do Kell, you just want someone to assure it’s the right thing to do"

"Then assure me, give me assurity" she asks agitatedly

Smiling “Life is uncertain and everything that comes with it so live in the moment” Kelley turns abruptly to stare at her face “Hey, these are your words not mine” Tobin says in her defense

"Exactly, don’t be using it as yours" Kelley warns her.

Tobin jabs her nape in a fist to press her head down on the bed “You’re such a punk”

Kelley rolls her tiny body to unhook herself, wrestling Tobin. She’s tiny but strong, spinning in bed to untangle herself every time Tobin holds her down. Tobin height and built has limitations and Kelley is using it to her advantage

Finally getting on top of Tobin’s back, twisting her wrist behind “Hahaha loser” Kelley celebrates her victory

Alex enters the room “Tobin! What did you do?” 

She looks up in disbelieve “What? Me! Can’t you see I’m the one being held down!?” Kelley mock rides on her back still keeping her grip intact, other hand spinning in the air “Whoa whoaaahooo” 

Her lips are twitching upward, screaming to smile at the sight but she holds back

"Oh no no no Morgan! Don’t hold back, laugh, laugh it out loud and just so you know you’re sleeping on the couch tonight"

Alex in her typical girly posture, one hand on the hip, with a sly smile “You’re in no position to be telling me or anyone to do anything” Alex asks her to reconsider her predicament.

"When you get old and can’t move, I’ll be the one taking care of you so perhaps you should reconsider your predicaments" she retorts.

Alex giggles at the thought of Tobin’s interpretation of their life “Let go Kell, after I need her clean my shit when I’m old” Kelley laughs rolling off her on the bed, Tobin pretends to make a run at her once she’s free but Alex runs out of the room quickly to save her sorry ass. Tobin grins at her scared girlfriend, falling back on the bed, facing the ceiling, just like Kelley, sighing “I can never match the love between you two”

"That’s because we’re friends, you jealous jerk! You can never match us just like I can never match you two"

Yo, Stanford squirrel! Don’t be teaching me the difference between friendship and love!

"Hehe" Kelley advertises her teeth like a monkey

"Stupid" Tobin gets off the bed "I’ve a horse to deal with now. Good night Kell" she says walking to the door

"Tobin"

"Hmm" she turns and sees Kelley run at her. Tobin opens her arms as the shorter girl jumps to get in her arms, holding her tightly. She thinks for moment to the sudden change in her temperament then tightens her grip around her on realizing what she’s trying to convey. After hanging on that moment, Tobin loosens the grip as Kelley slides down her shoulders. Tobin stares at her face.

"Thanks Tobin"

“You thanking me so I let Alex back in the room or its ……… “

"C’mon dude, you know what I mean!" Tobin smiles at the kid in front of her

Tobin gives a small kiss of her forehead “I’m always here Kell, whether you need me or not just know that” Kelley nodes in reply. “Now sleep tight”

"Good night Toby"

 

Tobin makes her way to the room, whistling all the way. The bed is made but Alex isn’t there. “Alex?” to her missing girlfriend. She comes downstairs in the living area, searching for her. Alex is tossing and turning on the couch to find a comfortable position. “Lex, what r u doing here?” she questions

"You told me to sleep on the couch" she pouts "How did you sleep on these for so many years, it’s so uncomfortable" still adjusting herself

Tobin chuckles “This house is an amusement park, with stupid squirrel and a silly horse” she teases as she lies down next to her girlfriend

"Shut it babe" making space for her in the tiny couch.

Tobin lifts her arm for Alex to come closer; she does “Is it better now?”

"Not really but I’ll live…..with a sprained back!"

"You’re a spoiled brat"

"To have a decent bed to sleep is not called being a brat" she justifies  

"Hmmm" Tobin is just content to be holding her unlike Alex who wants a king size bed to roll around lavishly, to jump, cuddle and bang Tobin is every possible position and invent a few of their own.

She gets comfortable after a few minutes, its not the couch but being in Tobin’s arm is the reason. She’s not that spoiled to choose comfort over love after all.

"Is Kelley ok" Alex knew something’s up with that girl

"She’ll be fine" she assures

"Is it Hope? Is she missing her too much!" in a concerned voice

"We always miss the people we love, at times even when they’re still with us" responds the philosopher

"Hope must be miserable right now if Kelley’s this way"

"She’s a big girl Alex, I’m sure she’s fine"

Alex doubts that. After all she does know Hope better than Tobin. She must be wretched. Well she is right.

 

Hope finishes another bottle of beer, swings her hand behind to throw the bottle in the pool like all other empty bottles but stops midway. She’s exhausted of throwing and breaking and lashing out. Now when she’s making amends in her life, she has to regain the trust people had in her. Cleaning the mess is far more difficult than making one. Gingerly she slides down the sun bed on the ground. Lying on her chest next to the edge of the pool, dips the bottle in, watching the water fill in the empty bottle. Then lifts it upside down emptying it again, staring at the ripples caused in the calm water as though dictating the story of her life.

 

  ** _Remember make believe in you_**

**_All the things I said I’d do_ **

**_I wouldn’t hurt you, like the world did me_ **

**_Keep you safe, I’d keep you sweet_ **

**_Everything that I went through,_ **

**_I’m grateful you won’t have to do_ **

**_I know that you will have to fall_ **

**_I can’t hide you from it all_ **

****

**_But take the best of what I’ve got_ **

**_And you know no matter what_ **

**_Before you walk away, you know you can_ **

**_Run, run, run,_ **

**_Back to my arms, back to my arms_ **

**_Run, run, run, back to my arms and they will hold you down_ **

 

Feel full and content one moment then empty the next causing disruption around. She fills the bottle again like she fills her life with moments of joy with Kelley  then empties it again like the emptiness she felt when Kelley asked for time.

****

**** **_See, here’s the bloody, bloody truth_ **

**_You will hurt and you will lose_ **

**_I’ve got scars you won’t believe_ **

**_Wear them proudly on my sleeve_ **

**_I hope you’ll have the sense to know_ **

**_That sadness comes and sadness goes_ **

**_Love so hard and play life loud_ **

**_It’s the only thing to give a damn about_ **

 

 She let’s go of the bottle to float this time to fill on its own then slowly drown to the bottom of the pool as she watches from above, checking how long it takes to drown completely. 

 

  ** _All this time I swear I’ll never waste it_**

**_All your smiles I’m always gonna save them_ **

**_Put it in the back of my mind_ **

**_Whenever I’m away from you_ **

****

**_Run, run, run_ **

**_Back to your arms, back to your arms_ **

**_Run, run, run_ **

**_Back your arms and they will hold you_ **

**_Whoa, whoa, whoa_ **

**_Back to my arms, back to my arms_ **

 

 As her eyes get heavy from staring at the bottles, she dozes off on the edge of the pool.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Background track Someday by John Legend for O’Solo

Alex and Tobin are sleeping in fetus position with Tobin pressed to her back. Her mouth slightly open, snoring in her ear, still Alex is sleeping peacefully like it was the tune of her life.  
Kelley protrudes her head in their room “Tobin” she calls in a whisper “Tobiiiiiii” tiptoeing to the bed. “Tobin” gently nudging her but she is sleeping as if she is drugged. “Wake up you pig” smacking her head.  
Tobin jolts in panic and sees Kelley in her face “whatthe…”   
"Shhhh" covering her mouth, she points at sleeping Alex.  
Tobin squints, inspecting in her blurry vision. She sees an air bag in the hallway and Kelley all ready to leave. “Psst, where the hell do you think you’re going?”  
"You said to take a chance so this is me taking a chance" amazed at Tobin’s forgetfulness  
"No no no" she gestures wiggling her index finger. "I said to take your own advice but not in the middle of the night, especially when Alex is asleep"  
"That’s the only way; she would never let me leave otherwise"  
"You can’t do this to me!" Tobin begs "You have to tell her yourself"  
"Tell her what?! I dunno what I am doing. I just know I have to go figure out and I also have some work there"  
"You haven’t told them about your side business? Ow,” Kelley smacks her head again  
"Don’t call it a side business; you make it sound like I’m a drug dealer or something"  
"What do I tell Alex?"  
"Whatever you want….. just, don’t let her drag me out of Seattle"  
Kelley tiptoes backwards “No no noooo” Tobin tries to grab hold her shirt without waking up the sleeping beauty in her arms.  
"Sushhh, go back to snoring lullaby in her ear. Cya soon Toby"  
"Cya soon my foot"  
"Ya I love you too man" and with that she was gone leaving Tobin to deal with the repercussions.

Hope was a wreck. Lying on the edge of the pool, her body shivers to the cold wind, one arm sunk in the pool, limps numb from the cold blowing wind. Her body is turning blue as the affect of alcohol wares out.  
As days go by  
and fade to nights  
I still question  
why you left  
I wonder how  
it didn’t work out  
but now you’re gone  
and memories all I have for now  
but no it’s not over

We’ll get older we’ll get over  
we’ll live to see the day that I hope for  
come back to me  
I still believe that  
we’ll get it right again  
we’ll come back to life again  
we won’t say another goodbye again  
you’ll live forever with me  
someday, someday  
we’ll be together  
someday, someday  
we’ll be together  
I heard someday  
might be today

Kelley collects her boarding pass, absentmindedly walking towards the gate. I should have gone with her, should not have left her to go home alone. Just wanted time……. But what if it’s too late….if she doesn’t want me anymore!

Mysteries of destinies they  
are somehow  
and are someway  
for all we know  
they come tomorrow  
for today  
my eyes are open  
my arms are raised for your embrace  
my hands are here to mend what is broken  
to feel again the warmth of your face  
I believe there is more to life  
oh I love you much more than life  
and still  
I believe I can change your mind  
revive what is dying inside

"Wtf" she yells, Hope turns her head slightly to see the terrified look on her best friend face  
“Brrr, don’t be so dramatic Princess, I’m not dead” her voice stutter, going back to her previous position when her almost paralyzed hand falls in the pool, splashing water over her face. She shakes it off, resting her head on the ground.  
Carli makes a quick run, rolling her back over “You seem pretty dead to me asshole!” she gets abusive on her troubled friend.  
"Brian" she calls out to her boyfriend.  
He comes in running. "What happened here!?" inspecting the disaster.   
"Just help me get this bitch to her room" without asking further question to her fuming girlfriend, he dunks down to lift the woozy keeper in his arms.  
"Whoa" To her blurry vision like she was on a ride "Hey Brian, long time no see. How r ya?"   
"Not so good, you’re too much work!" He pretend to be in a miserable state  
"Hey! U insulting me in my own house?" squinting to get a clear view of his face  
"What! Me, insult you? I wouldn’t dare, I intent to marry A Princess and make lots of little Prince and Princesses" Hope nodes patting his shoulder. Carli smacks his arm on his bad timing but he is just trying ease up his scared to death girlfriend.  
Hope and Brian always shared a very cordial relation. He is the only man in her life she can trust with her secrets besides of course, her best friend Carli. They were more a family to her than her real family.  
"Where?" he asks Carli on entering the room.  
"On the bed" he moves towards the bed but Hope points in the other direction, towards the bathroom, covering her mouth.  
He quickly moves back, putting her down in front of the commode.   
Holding her hair up “Geez Solo, call me to the party next time…. tequila, scotch, beer, damn! Did you forget anything?” Hope stops for a second to give a death glare before throwing up again. Carli is rubbing her hand up and down her back. “Cal, turn on the tap, the ice queen needs a hot bath”   
“I’m not taking a shower” Hope retorts  
Nobody asked you!” he might be joking all along but Hope knows when not to argue with this man.  
"Shower then straight to bed, no phone calls or text to anyone"  
"Who would I call this time of the night?" she questions him  
"Don’t make a fool of yourself, squirrel lover!"   
"Get out of my house" she screams at him.  
"Get in the shower, now!" he gestures with his hand before walking out of her bathroom while Carli silently watches her now angry boyfriend and her drunk best friend.  
"Get in the shower" Hope mocks once her leaves.  
"I hate him!"

"Raise your hands" orders Carli.  
"I can take a shower by myself"  
Carli grabs her shirt in a fist with both hands “I’m not leaving you alone” shuddering her “Do you hear me!” she whims, that’s when Hope gazes in her best friend’s teary eyes and instantly feel sorry for scaring her friends. She lifts her hands without uttering another word, Carli pulls up her shirt up, throwing it on the floor then helps her to stand up, "Drop your pants"  
"I’m not stripping"  
"Shut up, just shut the fuck up before I beat the crap out of you" she yells  
"Shhhhh! You’ll wake up my neighbors. As it is they’re pissed at me" Even in a miserable state herself she would make an attempt to make the people she loves smile but today she was cause of their pain" Carli is not amused.  
"Hey Princess" She grabs her by the neck "I’m just a little shaken up but I’m fine" trying to assure her sobbing friend  
"I’ll believe it when I see it" Hope nodes, taking support on her shoulder, stepping in the tab.   
Squatting down, she rests her head back.  
"Close your eyes," says Carli, brushing her palm on her forehead upwards, slowly, repeating the pattern while the hot water revives her cold nerves.

Carli is tugging her when Brian walks in with a thermometer. Checking her temperature, “The doctor said she cannot sleep till her body temperature comes to normal,so keep an eye on her” he instructs Carli.  
"You called my doctor!?" Hope is pissed  
Ignoring her tone, “You pull another trick like this and I’ll kill you myself, then call the cops to turn myself in” Hope stares him with a straight face. He kisses her forehead” Call me if you need any help with her” he tells Carli, giving her a quick peck on the lips.  
"Take your girlfriend with you" Hope tells him as he is about to walks out.  
"Either she stays and I will?"   
"I’ll take her" she replies quickly.  
"Good choice, you better be alive when I wake-up"  
"Will try" she replies with a smile.  
"Try harder, we all need Hope" he winks with a smile before he disappears  
"I like him"  
"The time span to go from hate to like and like to hate, is this much" she gestures with her fingers to which Hope scoffs.

"What the hell were you thinking!? She only asked for time and you are simply supposed to keep yourself alive in that time. How difficult can that be!”   
"I didn’t intent for this to happen"   
"When do you ever intent to do the things you do? If you for once, stop for a moment to think things through, you wouldn’t hurt the people who love you"  
She gets the subtext “Kelley cannot know about this Cal, promise me you won’t tell her”  
"You just hope I don’t tell her," she warns her for any future stunts she might pull.  
"I cannot lose her, I can’t live without her, Cal" she pleads frantically.   
"If she leaves you, it’s all on you, so you better get your shit together"  
"I pledge, I swear. Never ever again" she pleads again raising her hand  
"Bitch!" Carli calls out at her drama, checking her temperature once again.

The first thing Alex does when she woke up is kiss Tobin and watch her cringe her nose. The second thing is to knock on Kelley’s door to wake her up but today she thinks otherwise and lets her sleep a little longer. She made her way to the kitchen to make coffee for herself and breakfast for the two hungry children. This has been her routine every morning for as long as she can remember.  
Reading the news paper, sipping her coffee when Tobin comes from behind, wrapping her arms around “Um, good morning” kissing her neck  
Alex turns to kiss her cheek “Good morning baby”  
"Is the breakfast ready"   
"Uh, no"  
"NO!" frowning.  
"Yes"  
"YES" grinning, she runs back inside.  
"Is Kelley up yet?"  
Oops! She stops in her track, scratching her ass with one hand and head with the other. Alex is waiting for her to respond.  
Suddenly Alex felt a hand run down from her shoulder to the chest until her abs, Tobin turns her head sideways with the other hand, nipping her upper lip then the bottom one unhurriedly. Alex slides her hand behind her neck, pulling her down. She opens her mouth for a full blown kiss. All Tobin wanted to do was buy some time, but the lips on her lips have frozen time. Alex puts away the coffee mug, turns without breaking the kiss to hold her properly but Tobin backs off groaning in frustrated that she cannot find any excuse for Kelley’s absence.  
"What? What did I do!?" Alex asks panting but Tobin is out of sight to hear her.  
She follows her trail and finds Tobin eating up her breakfast. “What happened back there?” She slams the newspaper on the table. Tobin doesn’t reply nor does she look up from her plate. Busy gobbling down as much as she can for she knows this is gonna be her last supper. “Tobin Heath, r u listening to me?!” Shut up woman; let a girl eat in peace! “And why isn’t Kelley up yet, where is she?” Alex makes a move towards her room but Tobin grabs her forearm, shoving her back in the chair. She splutters with food in her mouth. “Fine, fine, eat then speak. Whatever it is you two are up too I’m gonna find out sooner or later” Tobin gulps down the food in her mouth in fear, pointing towards the cereal box. Alex raises her eyebrows suspiciously, “You want cereals! You want to have Kelley’s breakfast too!?” Tobin nodes with her mouth full again, chewing like a monkey. Alex passes her the box with a bowl and milk. Curiously watching Tobin hog like there was no tomorrow.  
Elbow on the counter, chin rested on her palm, checking the nails of her other hand; Alex wait for her to finish the entire weeks supplies. “R u done?” Tobin burbs, wipping her mouth with a napkin. “Ugh, eww”  
"Sorry about that" Tobin feels her tummy later apologies like a gentlemen.  
"Start talking" Alex motions her.  
"Kelley left for Seattle early this morning" she blurbs out  
"She left for what!!"

Kelley rechecks herself like the tenth time before ringing the doorbell. The last few days have been a rollercoaster of emotions and she cannot wait to jump in her keepers arms. The door opens and there stands a tall white man in his boxers, bare chest, flaunting his abs. She is stunned at the sight before she turns around to walk away furiously. WTF Hope! Tears rolling down her eyes. You couldn’t keep your pants zipped. Your true color came out after all.  
Brain is rubbing the sleep off his eyes when he sees a little girl with an air bag standing on the sidewalk calling for a taxi. He is about to call out to the girl then thinks maybe she got the wrong address before he closes the door.


	20. Chapter 20

 Tobin is lying on the couch with her reading glasses on, flipping through the magazine pages, one leg raised high on the backrest, other leg stretched out straight.

"So…. she wanted to meet Hope?" Alex is going through the questionnaire

"Yes"

"In the middle of the night"

"Yes"

"To figure what out exactly!?"

"Yes" Alex frowns to the inappropriate response  

"And you didn’t wake me up because I was sleeping?"

"Yes"

"You’re the biggest fool on this planet you know that!"

"Yes" If Tobin could record her answer and play it every time she was asked these questions, she would!

"So we’re going to Seattle to get Kelley back right?" She squints to see if her trick works

"Yes" Alex smiles at her victory "No!" Tobin corrects herself, looking up. "Yo parrot, do not change the sequence of the questions. Stick to the pattern, will ya!"

Gnashing her teeth, she throws a cushion at her “It’s not funny”

"Huh, funny when you want an ‘adult’ to seek ‘your permission’ before doing anything"

"Don’t act smart Tobin! You know I didn’t mean that" Glaring at her girlfriend offensively."Why couldn’t she talk to me if she wanted to leave?"

"Because you’re too opinionated"

Hands in the air “So what if I’m…it’s a free country, I’m allowed to have an opinion!”

"Of course u r…. but your opinions come across as an imposition"

"Is that how you feel about me?!" She stands abruptly as her blood touches boiling point

"No! Alex nooooo! Don’t twist my words"

"Fuck off Tobin" She marches past her, shoving her hand away in the process but Tobin grabs her with the other hand.

"Alex please, don’t be like that" Requesting her softly to calm down.

Alex lets out a frustrated sigh. Tobin unclasps her hand but pats on the space next to her. Alex contemplates her next move but eventually ends up moving backward. There was nothing that could comfort her than the strong arms of her girlfriend.

Tobin tightens her grip around her torso as they lie on the tiny couch, snaked into each other. “She’s not coming back, is she?” she whims, nestling in her neck.

Tobin slips her fingers in her hair, pulling her head even more closer into her, nudging it slightly with her jaw “It’s time to let her go Lex” she answers so softly that even her own ears couldn’t hear to believe it.

  

Groggily Brian starts to walk inside the house but stops in his tracks. With a hunch he turns around to get to the door. The second he steps on the front porch, the sunlight descents on his eyes temporarily blinding him but he uses his hand to shield his eyes. Indistinctly he sees the same little girl fidgeting with her phone when his vision clears, zooming like a camera lens on the girl’s face.

The taxi arrives, “Shit! Its Kelley…… Hey Kelley, wait!” he screams running up to her.

Kelley turns abruptly  _what, he knows my name now? Did she tell him about me while fucking him all night!_  She glares him straight in his eyes. Brian can see tears drying from the sunlight falling on her face but her glare penetrates through the strong rays hitting him like a laser

"Why r u leaving, you have the right address?"

"Wha….what!?!" she stutters in shock _who is this guy?_

He continues when he sees a puzzled look on her face “You don’t remember me, do you? Well, how could you…..I was fully clothed last time we met” Kelley gives a faded smile “Can we continue this conversation inside, I feel very exposed right now” he winks “C’mon” he grabs her air bag taking it with him, Kelley doesn’t have much option but to follow this stranger who seems to know her.

 

It’s the very first time she’s been in Hope’s house. Her eyes rove around the living area that extends to the kitchen with a back door to the poolside, few rooms to the side of the staircase, french windows, very few furniture pushed back, leaving an empty space in the center, there are two huge book shelves lined with books like in a library and a glass shelf with her trophies, medals and certificates. It’s quite an ambience she thinks, except, for the dark paintings on the wall over shadowing its darkness in this beautiful home. Kelley is staring at the painting trying to make some sense.

"Coffee?" Brian asks, holding the coffee mug in her direction

"Thanks" she takes with a smile 

Taking a sip of his coffee “You hate the paintings?” he enquires from her look, standing next to her watching the twisted paintings Hope handpicked.

"Uhh, I don’t know much to hate it really. Maybe I could love it if I knew better" She answers sincerely

He chuckles, choking on his coffee, he coughs covering his mouth  _damn! This girl is insanely in love with Solo.”_ We don’t have to love every little thing our love, loves!” He exclaims

"No! No, we don’t. But we end up loving it anyways" Kelley flashes her best smile with so much contentment in her believes that it compels him to redefine his own definition of love but he can only node at the moment. _I get it! Now I get it why Solo loves this girl so much._

"Kelley!" They both turn their head in tandem.

"Hey Cal"

"Hey wha r u….how r u?" mumbling

"M ok now" Glancing Brian for a quick moment before hugging Carli. Brian has a smile plastered for a while now that confuses Carli.

"So I see you two have met. This is Brian, my boyfriend. And this little one here, is Kelley - the heart and soul of Solo" Giving a brief introduction.

Kelley and Brian break into small laugh to Kelley’s previous misconception, “Pleasure to meet you Kelley” he puts forth his hand for a handshake

"Nice to officially meet you Brian" shaking his hand back firmly. They’re smiling, giggling, laughing at the other with their eyes.

 

"Where is Solo?" her eyes begin to search for her keeper

Brain and Carli share a few glances “Um, she’s still sleeping” she responds.

The doorbell rings “I’ll take that while you make breakfast for everyone” placing a small kiss on her head, squeezing her shoulder from behind before getting the door.

"Hi Mrs.Sue" he greets Hope’s physician, opening the door wider for her to come inside

"Hi, how is she feeling now?" Mrs. Sue enquires.  Carli’s pulse is rising to the nonplussed look on Kelley’s face but has to inform her status.

"Umm, she" Kelley turns, staring at Carli now, waiting for her to throw some light in her direction. Carli gulps down her saliva before speak up "She’s still sleeping but her temperature was normal last I checked, 20mins back" Kelley’s mouth opens slightly, bewilded at the words falling in her ears.

"Good good that’s good. Her body is picking up quickly but it will take around 48 hours to fully recover so no practice and no alcohol"

Kelley runs upstairs to her last word. Even the shortest run up the stairs has left her breathless. Haulting at her door to wipe her tears she blows out the air trapped in the pit of her throat. Composing herself, she opens the door.

A long figure laying on the bed tugged in a comforter. She quietly walks to the other side of the bed to see her girl’s face. Covering her mouth she groans at the sight of her gloomy state. Eyes sunk deep in the dark circles, she’s certainly lost weight. Kelley falls back on the chair close by, running her hand through her hair. _Wtf Hope!_  One week you couldn’t hold up to the pressure. With so much you’ve been through, how could you of all people fall short in strength? She sobs wiping her tears but instantly falls the refresh one’s, rolling from her cheek to her neck, soaking her shirt. She wipes her face on the sleeves now that the front side of the shirt is completely drenched. She looks up and sees pictures of a familiar face stuck on the wall. Her eyes are still foggy from crying so she moves closer to the wall to get a clear view. Glancing at her keeper back and forth as she browses from one picture to the other like a slide show. Its like she was standing in front of the mirror, walking down the memory lane to every moment they shared together. Even more stunned at the notes scribled on each photo with date of the events, going back to the day they first met which was three years ago. Gently touching one of the picture of them hugging after the Olympic gold medal. The picture falls down, picking it up she reads the message written behind it, ‘So close yet so far away’  _Fuck Hope!_ She yelpsand tears start pouring on the photo as she breaks down completely. 

"Kelley" She looks away when she hears Brian call her from the door "Mrs.Sue needs to check Hope"

Hiding, she cleans her face looking down; she wobbles “Yea okay” 

Brian looks at the jumpy kid “Come here” holding the door frame he stretches his free for Kelley. “Princess says my hugs are the best, I think you should take a shot at it” with a genuine smile. Kelley turns to look at the tall man. “Holy cow! You need new lenses girl, red doesn’t do justice to that pretty face” a smile cracks on Kelley’s face with that rolls the remaining tears she was blinking away. The man knows how to make a girl smile she thinks walking up to hug the tall man around the waist. He holds Kelley protectively placing a kiss on her head. “Let’s get your body refilled with some water you just shed”

He uncaps the bottle of water “Drink up” 

"Thanks" she takes a few sips before asking "What happened to her?"

"Hypothermia" Kelley glares “Oh… ooh…uh, well sh… she kind of overdosed on her second favorite beverage and ended up falling asleep out in the cold"

"But why? Why…how could she be so reckless? Did she even think of me before doing something like that?!" Kelley is beyond loud at the moment still feeling the sob somewhere at the back of her throat but the sharpness in her voice is like a dagger.

"Believe me you Kelley; she was only thinking about you"

"What does that even mean?!"

Brian takes a deep breath before speak “The thing is Kelley, when people like her find someone that touches their rock hard heart that they’ve built over the years and years of suppressing certain things in life, it breaks them. Then they pick up the pieces of that heart for this person they love. They never fix the crack but crack it all together because that’s all they know. Even when they‘re surrounded by love they feel empty inside, its not because they’re lonely, no! But its because they’re building a new heart. It’s just how they function. Love is very overwhelming and they often feel they don’t deserve it” Kelley has her face down on her palm swinging side to side. “Something was ought to happen either this or she breaking somebody’s bone in some bar”

Another sudden outburst of laugh, “I would’ve paid with my life to this someone to get his bones broken if that’s what it took”

"Oh, no you don’t wanna give up life otherwise the bitch would kill us all” he plays along with a smile.

They can hear Hope’s voice in the background “Looks like your woman is up, you wanna go meet her”

"Can’t wait to beat the crap out of her”

"Good luck and um, would you mind punching her in the face for me, like hard, really really fucking hard” emphasizing on every word.

"Hmm, consider it done” knocking their knuckles in agreement when her phone rings, “I have to take this”

“Sure” he pats her shoulder before leaving her to it

 

“Kell” 

“Hey”     

Alex sits up to the pain in her voice “Kell! Baby what happened?”

"Hope! Its Hope, she…” Kelley fills her in.

Alex falls back,  **Alex what is it?**  Asks scared Tobin but she doesn’t respond so she takes the phone from her “Kelley, What happened?”

 "Ok don’t worry we’ll be there as soon as possible”

"Uh, no I mean the doctor’s checking on her and she’s feeling better now I suppose"

"We’re still coming Kelley!" Tobin’s not negotiating

"No! Jus…..just take care of Alex okay. I’ll keep you informed. Listen I gtg”

"Okay….um, call me alright”

"Yea”

 

Alex is on the other phone yelling at the top of her lungs,  **No, I don’t care; I need a flight to Seattle right now**

Lex, baby, please calm down, she’s alright.

Alex moves the phone away, “I’ve got to see her, Tobs!”

“She’ll keep us informed she said”

**Yea, yea I’m here, what time? Alright I’ll be there.**  She starts to walk away

 “Alex?!”     

We’ve got to go Tobin” she screams “I’ve got to see her now” sobbing, Tobin marches at her

"Okay, alright we’re going, okay!" Taking her in her arms “Shhhh” rubbing her hands on her back

"I’ve to see her” she repeats wimping

"We will, soon” Tobin thinks its Kelley when it’s Hope she wants to see.

 

 Carli and Brian are seated on either sides of the bed with when she reaches her room.

"Kelley!?!" Gushes of shock shaking her cores. Carli nodes, pecking her head when Brian motions towards the door but Hope is spellbound, eyes glued at Kelley. 

 

Kelley locks the door without breaking eye contact. Crawling on the bed she collapses on top of her, digging her head in her chest without a word – she’s not doing the talking this time. Hope hesitates to hold her and Kelley feels her breath hitch and she has to speak up, “Breathe, breathe for me Hope” gripping on her sides. With no tears left to shed, she cries inside but it reflects on Hope as her eyes turn red to the pain transmitting through the chest pressed to hers. Hope still has her hands in the air so Kelley moves her hand away from her side only to shrug the hovering hands over her back to hold her. Hope does as instructed, crushing on her bones but all Kelley can feel is relief.

“Can you do me a favor?”

“Anything, name it!” Hope wheezes, soaking the pillow with her own tears rolling down her neck.

“Next time you choose to take your own life, take me with you”

Hope cups her face lifting up to meet her gaze, still sobbing herself, “Look at me” Kelley opens her eyes slowly, gathering whatever strength she can in those few seconds. “Um, umm, I…I though, I’ve seen everything one could ever imagine in this life – the good, the bad, the worst” she smiles between sobbing before continuing “The best” looking a little more deeper in Kelley’s eyes “What I couldn’t see was that I had everything I needed….you, you Kell!” she whispers getting closer to her face like she was going for a kiss. “And I would never…ever…..ask for more, at least not anymore, not after last night. I’m done! I’m done being the selfish one”   

“If you’re willing to give your life without me ask for it ….I can’t even begin to imagine what all you won’t do to give me if I ask for something”

“Ask me” Staring through her eyes like a laser penetrating till the back of her head 

“Breathe, eat, smile, live… stay alive for me” Kelley pleads her answer

Hope kisses away the tear falling from her eyes “Consider it done”


	21. Chapter 21

 Hope never had anyone babysit her before especially not those she loved. Her own family was never there when she needed them the most but she found her new family in Carli and Brian. They open heartedly took the trouble maker that she was in their lives - cared, fed, sheltered her when she couldn’t bear the emptiness in her perfectly furnished house. And now Kelley is here, the new addition to this family. She was astonished at how quickly Kelley could transform from being an adult to a kid. She bathed her, fed her, tugged her in, stroked her hair until she fell asleep and now here she was, sleeping like a baby holding the pillow like a life raft. She wants to wake up the little girl and play with her but also doesn’t want the kid to get bored of her and run away. So she brings her pillow closer to her face and watches Kelley breathe and before she knows, her stomach is sinking and rising to her rhythm.

"You’re staring at me again" in a groggy voice

"And you’re pretending to be asleep… again" Ever since they shared the room during outdoor matches, Kelley knew Hope stared her when she was asleep. But she enjoyed it far too much to ever make it known until one day it slipped out of her mouth. Don’t know why Hope thought today would be any different.

"Why are you sleeping so far away?” Reaching for her hand

"It got pretty hot that side so I moved away for a bit and fell asleep here" caressing her fingers

Hope moves aside the comforter and pulls her closer. Kelley contorts to her side perfectly, “How you feeling now?”

"Exactly how I felt the last time you asked, FINE"

"Mm-mm, you hungry?"

"I’m starving"

"What you starving for?”

“Uh, um” going for her lips

Kelley recedes, “I meant food, what food you’re craving for?

“Hmm” Approaching again while Kelley stares at her pretty face. Hope cracks up when she kisses Kelley’s hand covering her mouth instead.

“Food, my darling” she asks again with a smile

“Still you my darling” replying with a smirk

“Then you can have me” moving on top of her, on her knees bending forward, hovering over her face, ”All of me, all day, all night, no water, no food for as long as we both shall live” in a seductive sly tone     

"Anything you make will do just fine"  

“Hmm, I thought so too” She jumps sideways off the bed but not before giving her keeper a little taste of her lips. “Freshen up & downstairs in 5” Halting near the photo montage, “Huh, I think there’s space for few more pictures” she says casually without looking at her then walks away giggling. There’s no space on that wall or any wall in her room for that matter. In this disastrous debacle Hope forgot to hide her psychopathic collection of her now girlfriend but at least she gets to hide her face in the pillow, wishing she had died instead.

 

“Hey Marcus”

“Hey…Kelley” taking a good look at the girl in soccer short and sports bra, hair tied up in a bun. She switches on the stove, takes a few eggs and milk from the fridge and a loffe of bread. Marcus curiously watches Kelley make herself at home.

 

Minutes later Hope walks in but freezes at the sight of the uninvited guest, “Brother! What r u doing here?”

“Hey sister, I heard you got into trouble again” laughing

Snorting, “Who let him in?” scowling at her friends. The only people who have the keys to her house are Carli and Brian and Marcus’s son even though he’s too young to get there by himself but has been instructed not to ever hand over the keys to his father.

"I didn’t". Carli replies immediately

**Calm down** Kelley lip sync to her **.** When Hope takes a quick glimpse, she instantly walks up, removing one of the many shirts Brian and Carli made her wear to keep her warm. Sure her friends have seen more exposed skin of each other but not Marcus. Before Kelley can speculate, Hope is making her wear it.

She looks down at herself in the over sized shirt, “This makes me look like I don’t have any pants on”

"But you do" flicking her nose. Kelley smiles at her over protective keeper. Y _ou’re so lame_

"I heard that"

"Did you now?" she’s amazed  

“Learning from the best” she winks, playfully smacking her ass then turns to Brian with a serious face again, raising her eye brows.    

"I would never let him in" he answers looking at Marcus. He never liked the way Marcus treated her and made it quite apparent when he corned him the last time they met only to warn him to be at his best behavior.

"I did Aunta" comes a terrified voice of the little boy holding her cat Captain Sully.

Her tone softens instantly, “Aww, you did my little man, come to Aunta” she says playfully. The boy let’s go of Captain Sully and runs to jump in her arms. Hope squats down to lift him, giving the biggest hug while he tries to wrap his tiny arms around her broad shoulders. As much as she disliked her brother, she loved her nephew endlessly. She takes a seat and the boy adjusts his butt on her lap, “You good?” holding the boy up with arms around his waist

"Yes"

 "Here you go" Kelley brings two plates of French toasts, one for the boy and one for Hope.

"This is my favorite" says the jumpy kid. "You know what else my favorite is?"

"Whaaat?" Kelley murmurs to his ears

"Hot chocolate"

"Aha, I knew it!” she exclaims cheerfully, grabbing the glass of hot chocolate from the other counter that she had already prepared for him “Enjoy tough man” It was a delight to watch Kelley with kids, everyone at the table is enjoying their interaction while Hope is adoring her with a smile, a smile that’s thanking god to open her eyes to the invariable love around her.   

“Thank you babe” thanking for the lovely breakfast

“Yeah thank you babe” The group burst out laughing as the little boy mindlessly repeats after his Aunt.

Everyone is pretty much done with the breakfast except for one.  

"Why aren’t you eating?” she finally notices 

"You forgot my coffee"

She isn’t allowed coffee as yet and she knows it and Kelley knows it’s no point arguing with her, “Sure, milk or water? So she acts dumb instead

"O-oh, okay, I get it, I’ll take water then thank you my darling” Marcus is dumbfounded.

**_Solo’s gonna have milk today. Yee-haw!_**  Brian whispers to Carli, giggling with his head down.

**_Shhh, let me watch,_**  her eyes are fixed on her best friend’s next move like it’s a tennis match.

“Here you go my darling” mocking her

Hope can’t believe her eyes, glancing between the glass, Kelley, the crowd fixatated on her even the boy stopped eating but he just felt sorry for her unlike others.   

"Ugh, its hot, you gave me hot milk! Can I at least have cold milk or some chocolate in it pleaseeeeee" 

Kelley can’t deny that she’s still angry with her, “No hot chocolate and its room temperature, its cold enough. Now bottoms up, I heard you’re pretty good at that”   

Hope scoffs. She called for it and she knows it. Taking a deep breath, she starts to gobble down the entire glass of milk. She wants to hurl up to every sip but she does as told ‘bottoms up’

"Noice, you want a refill?"

"No" covering her mouth in her palm, sputtering "No ways" 

"Thank you baby" she murmurs to the boy rubbing her back. Only a kid can understand the torment of drinking milk.  

 "So brother, why are you here? And stop eating Kelley’s breakfast" she snaps

Kelley peeps in his bowl, “Those are my favorite cereals? How did you know?” Turning to Hope

"Last time I was at your place, I saw Alex arrange your weekly supplies so I did the same….for whenever you came over" she points at the cabinet behind her with Kelley’s name on it 

Brian intervenes, “Don’t be surprised Kelley, we all have our individual cabinets, even Alex and Tobin” she looks around searching for their names.

"Uh, um, that’s so….thoughtful of you"   

"Well except for me" interrupting their moment which infuriates her even more

"That’s because you’re not welcome here brother"

"Hope" Kelley snaps 

"So, my sweet darling brother why  _the fuck_  are you here?” In a softer sarcastic tone

"Really!?"

"Alright, I apologise"

Marcus is flabbergasted “Whoa, nobody, I mean literally nobody has this kind of power over her” Carli and Brian node in tandem to that fact

"Brotherrrr!"

"Ok alright, this little one had a bad dream about you and insisted of seeing you urgently"

Hope squeezes the boy in her lap tightly. “No, not my tummy” he complaints, smiling she kisses him

"I’m glad you’re ok Hope" finally in a voice of a concerned brother

"Thanks Marcus and you better not be telling mother any of this"

"Don’t worry; I’m not as cruel as you think" 

"And Kelley"

"Yeah"

"Welcome to the weird family" flashing a genuine smile

"Thank you Marcus" she replies gladly 

 

Carli is the first person to face her rage when they arrive, “Where is she?” Alex demands, eyes searching for her friend to face her wrath.

"Who? Kelley! She’s gone to the medical store"   

"Good for her" Alex charges inside, looking around for a familar face. Carli looks at Tobin inquistively who has a confused look herself.

"Alex, what r u doing here?" she hears her voice from behind; she turns abruptly, a few strides and crashes in her arms. Hope stumbles backward against the wall.

Alex pulls away cupping her face, “How r u? R u ok?” she asks with urgency, checking Hope from top to bottom

"I’m fine Alex, don’t worry" assuring her worried friend

Alex takes a step back furiously, “Don’t worry!?” Hope pushes forward but Alex shoves her. She stumbles back again and before she can anticipate, Alex musters every ounce of strength, slapping her so hard that her face turns sideways, leaving Alex with a tingling feeling in her hand

“Hey, calm down” Brian comes to her rescue

"Step back Brian" She warns him still glaring Hope in the eye. Hope nodes, instructing him to stay put. Carli doesn’t bother to pity her and Tobin is just being a smug. 

Hope moves up still against the wall, “I guess I deserved this” holding her burning cheek 

"The hell you did. Wtf were u thinking? Did u think of Kelley or any of us for that matter?!" the rage in her voice is sharp as a knife

"I’m sorry, okay Alex, I’m sorry! I didn’t for mean any of this to happen. But it did, it, uh, it was just a bad situation"

"You… you created that situation" Pointing finger at her, whimpering she takes a deep breath before speaking again "Every choice we make it reflects on the people we love. For me it’s my family then my other family - Tobin, Kelley, YOU, my friends. God knows we both have made reckless choices without thinking and we got very close to losing them" Tobin is listening to her every word keenly. For the first time Alex is being so vocal about their arrangement. "But I thought we were past that, you were past that"

"I was, I am! It took me a while longer than you, but I’m past it. I swear" Placing her hand on Alex’s shoulder to calm her but instead she breaks down to her touch, crashes in her arms again.

"I love you so much"

"I love you too Alex" pulling her closer

"Don’t u ever do that again" sobbing on her shirt

"I wouldn’t dare now that I know how strong your left hand is" touching her jaw for emphasis

"Pff, you should try mine" Tobin adds, Hope looks up at her from over Alex’s shoulder

"Get in line sister,  I’m still not done with her” says Carli. Alex smiles between sobbing at Tobin and Carli’s conversation. Brian finally steps back now that the girls have called off the cat fight.

        

"Why is it you two never do what I ask of you?!"  Kelley is not surprised to see them here.

Tobin turns abruptly and sees Kelley looking right at them “It was her, not me” defending herself

"Of course, but it’s your responsibility to always stop her from doing stupid things, dude!"

"I did"

"But not enough" There it was, the truth and Tobin knows it. She wanted to check on Hope just as much but she’s not gonna make it so obvious. Alex is still wrapped in Hope’s arms but she reaches out for Kelley to join in. Hope opens her arm making room for her.

"I won’t apologize for not listening to you Kell" Alex says from the crook of her neck.

"I know you won’t" Kelley replies from her chest, wipping her tears. Alex smiles stroking her hair. "You’re a pain in my butt Alex"

"I know"

 

The rest of the day is as normal as it can get with everyone chatting but Hope notices Alex lost in her thoughts. She nudges their knees slightly to get her attention and directs her to meet near the pool.

 Hope is already there, waiting for Alex, “Aren’t you forbidden from this area?”

"It’s my house and I can go wherever I want" She replies confidently

"Hmmm"

"But please don’t tell her I was here" 

Chuckling “Don’t worry, you’re safe with me”

"I know" holding her hand now

"So why did you call me here?" entangling their fingers 

"It seemed like you could use some fresh air" faking a tiny smile she bends down to roll her track pants upto the knee, sitting down on the edge of the pool and gently gestures her hand to do the same.

Alex is still quite so Hope nudges their feet underwater “Talk to me”

"I’m sorry"

"For what?”

"I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you"

"It’s ok Alex"

"No, no its not. I completely detached from you since Tobin happened… I didn’t call once to ask how you were doing. What kind of a friend am I?"

"So what if you didn’t call. We get busy in our lives" 

"But I always called you, you Hope, about everything, everyday since forever and then suddenly one day I stopped"

"I don’t except you to call me everyday baby, you know that’s insane right?" rubbing her back

"Yea sort off but you used to call me too" she pouts

"Oh no Alexandra, I never called you, that was all you calling me in the middle of the night to say how Tobin is messing with your, you know?" Looking down at her center

"Oh yeah, I remember, that night was a torture and you weren’t even there to scratch the inch” Giggling in nostalgia

"Shhhhh, she could hear us"

"Awww, you scared of the squirrel, puppy"

"Aren’t you?!" Reminding she could lose Kelley just as much if not more if she finds out 

"More that you think Solo" she know Kelley is engrossed at the moment

"Then control your tongue Morgan" Alex mocks to zip her mouth, lock it then throws the key in the water. "You learned that from Kelley, didn’t you" Smirking

"Mm-mm, pretty much every childish act was invented by our squirrel Kelley O’Hara”

“Nah-uh, my squirrel”

“I said our, learn to share” she shrugs her shoulder

“No, nope, never, not her I’m not”

“Then I’m taking her back with me”

“Yea, you try that” challenging her to do anything crazy   

   

"You shouldn’t be out here" Tobin saunters in the backyard, breaking the banter holding her evening snack in hand

"Yea it’s getting windy, let’s get you inside" Alex puts forward her hand for Hope to stand up

"Where did you get that? Kelley threw them away" Hope asks curiously

"Even the secret stash?" Alex asks in dismay

"Noooo, Kell would never throw liquor. But she hide it where her alcholic girlfriend can’t find it" she twitches her eyes brows grinning at Hope

"I swear Alex; take the clown away before I break her face" 

"Ookaaay, nobody is breaking anything here, Tobs stop smiling now" she orders, controling not to laugh herself while hand blocking Hope behind her.

Dragging Hope she starts to walk away but stops to give Tobin one armed hug from behind “And babe, that’s your last beer” kisses her cheek when Tobin’s about to take another sip 

"But it’s my first"

Don’t insult me Heath”

Don’t insult me Heath” she mocks, looking away.

"Yo Solo, you got a surfboard?"

“Yo moron, I didn’t get a house with a pool so I could surf in my backyard” Tobin turns her head suspiciously and Hope replies with a squint. After a moment of silence, “Over there, in the storage room”

“Who’s the moron now?” Alex whispers to her ears

“Shut the fuck up Alex”

“Yea wouldn’t you want that”

“Not anymore from you, nope” Alex swings her by the forearm, grabs her ass to pull her into her front. “What is the matter with you?” growling, she moves away the nails digging in her ass, peaking inside to check if anybody saw them then behind at Tobin

“Oh, she knows it means nothing”

Hope shoves her between her breasts to push her away, “I, uh, we meant nothing to you?” feeling offended

“Oh no honey, you, meant everything… in every… single… moment, we shared” she says seductively

“You’re so pecky Alexandra”

“You’re alive, I’m happy” she says with joy looking up in the sky

“You’re insane you know that” smiling

“Look who’s talking” 

 Giggling they start to walk inside when Hope suddenly stops in her tracks “I asked Kelley to move in with me” she realised there was no better way of breaking the news to her. One way or another Alex will have to deal with it. Alex spuns around and takes another swing at her but Hope grabs her wrist, “Nu-huh, not again, I don’t deserve this, not for this reason”

“Yes you do” swinging her right hand this time but its blocked again “What took you so long?”

Hope let’s go of her, puzzled, “You’re not angry?” 

“Noo, why would I be?”

“Soo, you’re okay with this?”

“Noooo” Hope narrows her eyes brows in confusion. Sighing, “Look, if I could I would keep Kelley to myself forever. But…but, she needs you. She’s been miserable ever since we got back from the victory tour. She isn’t eating nor sleeping. And her jokes nowadays make me want to stab myself”

Some sort of relief rejuvenates her facial muscles. It’s not the fact that Kelley was hurting, no, but the fact that they both are miserable just as much being apart. “So when is she moving in?”

“Uh um, I don’t know, she said she needs time” feeling dejected

“Time for what?”

“I don’t know Alex”

“Ok ok, calm down”    

“But I’m certainly not asking her again”

“Hmmm, you know what they say ‘Relationships never die a natural death. They are always murdered by attitude and ego’.”

“Fuck ego. I’ll ask her a zillion times if that’s what it took but after this incident she would either think it was on purpose or pity me and I never want her to make such big decision out of pity” feeling angry at herself

“C’mon you’re over thinking it, she doesn’t feel that way”

“I hope she doesn’t” she pouts a little 

Smiling Alex hugs the tall keeper “She doesn’t, trust me” she says

“So you’re really okay with this huh” pulling away to look at her face

Pointing finger “You see my girl, sitting on the surfboard in your swimming pool, sipping beer watching the sunset….I’m worried about her. I have been addressing my discomfort all long but Tobin has been acting all sorted. When the time comes, she’s gonna curl up and cry like a baby in Kelley’s bed”

“Hmmm I see”

“That doesn’t mean I wouldn’t do anything to stop her”

“You’re the worst best x-fuck buddy everrrr” Alex chuckles to that giving a friendly peck on her lips before hugging her again.  


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Choose You by Sara Bareseli is the background track for O’Solo

It’s an early dinner for some reason and Kelley’s being very secretive about why. Alex is helping her with the dishes.

"I got that" she

"Thanks Alex"

"You don’t have to thank me Kell"

"I know but still. And Alex"

"Yea"

"Don’t ever lay a finger on my girl again"  Alex has never seen Kelley angry. God knows, she has never seen herself angry either.

"Duly noted"

"Alright, good night people, early rise tomorrow" she bellows before leaving. Nobody argued after the restless last few nights. They start moving to their respective rooms except for the two lazy loafers still taking their sweet time to get off the couch.

“@$%%….. Sorry”

"Ewww"

"What you don’t burp?"

"No, I eat less than my appetite and you, more than yours" Tobin rubs her protruding belly shamelessly. Frowning, "I’m going to bed"

"How did she take it?" Tobin asks now that they’re alone. She couldn’t hear a word but she was watching over them by the pool.

"Oh….oh, uh, pretty well. You know how she is, pretending to be all fine and happy" She teases sarcastically now that Alex told her Tobin will take the worst hit        

"She did?!" Tobin is baffled

"Mm-mm"

"Alright then, good for her" still not convinced.

Hope is right behind her when she turns and jumps in her arms. She wouldn’t say but Hope knows she got Tobin scared too. Hope pats her back. “Just wanted to say good night” avoiding her gaze

Hope smiles, cupping her jaw “Good night  _weirdo_  Tobin”

 

Alex is talking strategies when Tobin comes in. “Tobs! So I was wondering if hiding her squirrel would prevent her from leaving. What do you think, huh?”

Groaning, Tobin leaves the room, slamming the door.

 

Now that they have their privacy, Hope and Kelley are making up for lost times, cuddled up, kissing passionately in their bed, “Babe” once Hope moves down to kiss her neck

"Hmm"

"What happened to the pictures?" she has taken them down

Hope pauses, moving up hesitatingly “Uh, yeah about that….I, uh-um, don’t….”  Kelley watches her struggle for words, “I’m not a psychopath” she concludes

"You sure about that!? I’m a very tiny soul you know" teasing the embarrassed keeper

"You might be tiny but you have a big soul" she softly kisses her cheek

"Yea, so what you know me now?"

"Don’t I?

"Well, um-uh, let me think" Hope watches her freckles make patterns unlike anything she’s seen.  "Nah nothing, you know me enough I guess"

"You guess?”

"Yup"

"You’re such a tease O’Hara" nipping around her pulse point now

"We back to last name calling now" she says with a small chuckle to the tickle on her neck 

"Yup" straddling her front

"Since how long have you…."

Hope squeezes her eyes tightly, “I don’t know” she kisses her collar bone, gripping on her sides to calm the sudden flow of adrenaline 

"Since how long Solo?"

"Kelley, don’t" pleads the emotional cripple.  

Kelley cups her jaw to bring her at face level. Looking in her eyes without any judgement which makes Hope feel secured enough to share the truth

"3 years maybe 4"

"4 years? Why didn’t you say anything before?!"

"I tried but…..you were this (sighing) annoying little prick. You, you’re this bundle of joy, cracking up all the freaking time" Hope gets carried away. But its justified, 4 years searching for an opportunity to confess her love.   

"Really! Well, I’m still the same person now"

"And I wish you never change but I’m a different person now"

"How so?" she asks curiously

"Wish I could explain" dodging her stare. First time in their very little time together, Kelley hears honesty in her voice like never before. 

"Hey, I love you, for who you were and for who you’re now" she whispers. Hope takes a glimpse at her face then looks away and Kelley doesn’t hold her back this time. She wants her to find her inner self worth and strength to look eye to eye without shedding a tear. "Did you hear that I LOVE YOU, I WILL ALWAYS….. LOVE YOU" 

"What did I do to deserve an amazing person like you?" She looks up on finding her strength in those sweet words  

"You took the initiative" Kelley answers but Hope has a blank face so she elaborates. "Few months ago, when we were roomies for the first time, you let me sleep in your bed because I couldn’t sleep without my squirrel…. that Alex suggested you hide if you want to bed with me" Hope is astonished at the truth & its illustration.  "Yea, you’re right…I figured Alex cooked that fantastic meal for you. Then you kissed my forehead at the airport and said ‘cya soon’, that was our first kiss, sort off. Then soon, you changed the venue of your photo shoot to California so you could stay at my house….sleep in my bed.. You attempted to make a decent first date at the beach for us, instead made a complete fool of yourself then out of sympathy more the gratitude; I made you come undone for the first time"

Stunned, “Wow, amazing summary of our precious moments together Kell” mocking her playful tone

"Thanks" accepting the sarcastic compliment shamelessly, "But thats not the point"

Hope interrupts, “There is a point in there, really!?”

She smiles, “Muaah, my stupid keeper”

"Your stupidity is contagious squirrel" she mock smiles back

"Will you let me speak about the good point"

"Oh, you’ve insulted me enough in a very good fashion"

"No" she pouts "The point is, look where it got us?" Kelley is being serious now

"Uh, in my bed"

"Nooo…yeah… no I mean…stop distracting me"

Hope chuckles, “I love you  ** _Tobin?!_** She turns her head when the door opens suddenly

"Oopsie daisy" Tobin pauses for a split second but walks in anyways. She jumps on their bed to lie down on their bed while Hope is still in an awkward position

"Wtf Tobin! Can’t you knock?" rolling back on the bed

"Sorry but we don’t do that stuff" grinning at them. Kelley chuckles pulling the sheets over them. Back at their home in California, they never knocked nor locked the door ever, as they knew what each one were up to at all times and never barged in but it was different here.

Alex barges in proving Tobin right, “What just happened?” The three girls in bed look at each other.

"Nothing" says Tobin maneuvering closer to Kelley to move under their sheets. 

"Hellooo intruders, can you take your crazy back to your room"   

"I’m sleeping here" says grumpy Tobin

"No, you’re not!" Hope refuses to allow that

"Then I’m sleeping here too" Alex gets in bed, sticking to her back. Tobin pretends to slide back the arms wrapped to her waist and does exactly what she wants…. she gives in.    

"This is so ridiculous" Hope mutters to herself, running fingers through her hair in frustration

"It’s ok you two can sleep here with us"

"But Kell…." she lifts her head from the pillow to argue with her generous girlfriend but falls back once she makes a puppy face.

 

"Hope…..Hope!"

Growling, “What” 

“You asleep? She whispers

“No, I’m wide awake, you wanna play some ball”

Giggling at the sarcasm, “Sorry, I don’t play with balls anymore”

Hope moves up on her elbow. “Your idiot girlfriend interrupted my playtime” she can finally complain now that Kelley’s fast asleep.

"Sorry about that" Alex moves up to her position

"So what happened? And why the hell r u two in my bed?"

"Uh, just a tiny tiff"

"A tiny tiff got her looking for my bed. You might want to think over next time you start ‘a tiff’."

"Shut up! How can you say I started it?"

"Because I know you" 

 **You’re staring at me**  Kelley blurbs in sleep.

"Is she awake?" Alex asks in a lower voice 

"Noooo, she’s not. She says that a few times every night that we’ve spent together,  just to psychic me"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because there is a window - she wakes up just before I do and pretends to be asleep so she can catch me staring at her. I caught her act when I was sharing my childhood memories to her and she didn’t respond" 

"Cute"

"Very. I use this time of the night to confess all my mistakes"

"Mistakes?! Omfg, you didn’t….tell me you didn’t just…."

"Whaaat? Nooo….I would never. I’m not that crazy and you - we were not a mistake"

"You’re crazy enough"

"Not enough to confess something like thaaat!"

"I’m not buying it…I know you. Don’t go all ‘I’ll be honest about every crap’…..somethings are better left unsaid. She’s not Tobin" she growls

"I know she’s not like Tobin but she can handle it….I know her in ways you don’t Alex, so don’t be lecturing me about what she can and cannot handle"

"I can’t believe you’re debating this" 

"I’m not debating just proving a point"   

"The point is, it will add a glitch in our friendships we will never be able to fix. Are you even listening to me?"

"Sleep Alex, I’m done listening to you"

"Just….don’t say anything"

 

The next morning -

"Alex…what’s taking so long?" Tobin asks from outside the bathroom and when the door opens she sees Alex holding two dresses in each hand,  "Which one should I wear?" it takes a few seconds for her to take her sight from her body to her hand then to the dresses. "Its not some fancy party Lex…. just wear  ** _something_**  anything for Christ sake”

"Then what is it? Where are we going?"

"You should ask her"

"Kelley’s being very mysterious. Tell me!" she jumps on the spot anxiously

"It’s not my story to tell"

She groans, slamming the door. “At least tell me which dress should a wear” she asks loudly from behind the door

Tobin falls back on the bed, sighing, “Neither” 

“Whaaaat?” coming out of the bathroom in her underwear and bra

Tobin sits up on the edge of the bed, “I said neither…jean and a shirt should suffice”

“That’s what you said last time when you took me out for dinner….to a five star restaurant” she exclaims

“It was a restaurant…where people come to eat food not to show off their fancy wardrobe”

Giggling, “How about we have a little appetizer before the big lunch or whatever it is we’re gonna have” She says sitting on Tobin lap and wraps her arms around her neck.

Alex pushes up to come closer to her face when Tobin place her hands on her ass, “You have 10 mins” staring at her lips

“Only 10 mins?” Tobin gets up with Alex pressed to her chest, turns around and drops her on the bed, “Ow!” rubbing her ass

"Only 10 mins" she says again walking out of the room 

 

Kelley didn’t know babysitting Hope Solo could be such a tedious job.

“Honey, don’t be like that. It’s cold outside” holding her jacket 

“It’s such a pleasant climate baby; please don’t make me wear that”

“Doc said you need to keep your body warm”

“Yea but the doc didn’t say how?” with a cunning smile, she moves away the jacket to pull her closer by the waist. “Hmm, this is warm enough for me. Maybe a little too warm”

“Then I should step back, don’t wanna burn your skin”

“No no no no nooo, **_damnit_** "

“Turn around….now spread your arms. Not your legs, you perv….arms” Hope is smiling in the front while Kelley helps her wear the jacket “You’re enjoying this aren’t you” smirking behind her back 

"Beyond anything you can imagine" she turns around. Kelley zips the jacket up to her neck and pulls her tall keeper down by the loop for a kiss, "So am I"

“Aha! So where are you taking me?”

“To meet Shaun”

“To meet who?!”  

 

They are all ready to leave, “Who the yell is honking continuously? ” A car pulls in her drive way

"Sup kids?" Abby says from the drivers’ seat. 

"You look just fine to me girl" Sarah scrutinizes her

"Finally, someone thinks I’m fine….thanks Sarah"

"Why are you wearing a jacket? It’s not cold. Are you still feeling cold?"

"Thank you again" looking at Kelley who shows her tongue. "And no, I’m not feeling cold" she answers Sarah.

"Ok c’mon, lets not start that again" Carli drags her

"Where you dragging me? My car is over there"

"We’re riding with Abby"

"Oh no, we’re not! I’m not riding in this truck"

"Hey watch it!" Abby is offended, she loves the huge chunk of metal on wheels she calls a car 

"And definitely not with this dog”  _Their dog tags along everywhere they go_

"The dog can move in the front seat with Sarah"

"I meant Abby" some laugh, few hide their smiley face in fear of fuming Abby. Sarah uses this time to check her tweets,  _it was a ritual she followed every time Hope and Abby are at loggerheads._  Kelley joins her hand, requesting Abby to let this go.

"You’re lucky you aint Solo anymore otherwise I would beat the crap out of you for this"   

"Bring it on anyways" 

"Maybe in next life….don’t want Kelley to be a widow"

"Enough" exclaims Kelley, "We’re riding in Hope’s car. You guys go with Abby" she tells Alex and Tobin

"We’ll join Hope" says Carli

 

Abby follows their car to an unknown destination, far away from the city. Kelley stops the car at the gate.

"Good afternoon ma’am, seen you after a long time" the security guard greets her

She peeks her head out of the window, “Good afternoon Mr.Reid….someone’s been keeping me on my toes lately (smiling). Is Shaun here already?”

"Yes ma’am" 

 "What is this place?" Abby asks driving in a huge compound with a three storey building, garden area and a doctor’s clinic. They stop near main entrance of the building  ** _Our Home_**  

"It’s a shelter home!? Does Shaun work here?" Hope asks getting out of the car.

Kelley walks around the car; “Hmm, yea” Hope curiously takes her hand following her lead. Kelley greets everyone in the passing. “You’re quite popular here, you come here often?” Hope asks looking around just like the rest of the gang except for Tobin who seemed familiar to the place.

"You know this place!?" Alex asks

"Yup" 

 The place is moderately crowded, a bunch of people are watching some old black and white movie on the plasma. It’s so serene that they can hear all chitter-chatter going around.  

“Kelley, How r u my girl?” An old man in his 60’s comes up to her

“I’m fine Mr.Morris….you, you look stunning” “What did you do, you got a haircut or something?” The gang withholds their breath in shock

The man touches his bald head, “Yea I did, do you like it?” He smiles excitedly. They all sigh in relief now that the old man takes it sportingly.

“I love it” They laugh at Kelley being Kelley

“This must be your girl, Hope”

Smiling, “Pleasure to meet you Mr.Morris”

“Oh, the pleasure is all fine….have heard a lot about you”

“You have. If she said anything about me snoring then that’s not true” When it came to old folks, Hope had a way with them.  

“No, no she forgot to mention that” the man pretends to recollect and Hope’s smile broadens from ear to ear. “But she did say something on the lines of, you staring her when she is sleeping”

“Can you blame me, I mean look at her” checking out her amazed girlfriend in front of an old man

“She’s funny, I like her” he tells Kelley

“Oh, I wasn’t joking” shrugging her girlfriend. Kelley gives a crooked smile asking her to stop flirting

"Thank you Mr.Moriss" she hugs the old man "I gtg now, you be good okay"

"Okay but promise you’ll be badass"

"I promise" raising her hand in a pledge

 

“Shaunny boy” she hugs the tall man tightly but he pulls away. Hope straightens up, measuring their height.

“Don’t call me that”  

“Whyyy? I always called you that” Hope is puzzled like the rest of the group. Tobin has finally let go of Alex’s hand and is wondering around the place.

He finally sees the stare he was getting, “Wow, you weren’t kidding when you said you’re bringing everyone over”

“Let me introduce you to them.  _Like they need an_ y. And this is my Hope and this is Shaun”

“Please to meet you” he puts forward his hand

“Likewise” she replies shaking his hand firmly. He looks back at Kelley – he was warned, he might need to ice his hand afterward which he definitely does now. 

“Did you arrange a buffet for us?”

“Yes madam”

“Then let’s eat first, I’m starving”

“Nah nah (hand blocking her) you got some urgent papers to sign. Tobin will escort them. Btw, where is she?” he looks around so does the rest of them. Alex just realized Tobin is missing from her side. “Ah, there she is” Tobin is cheerfully talking to every soul around like she knew them for ages

“Toby, lunch time” Kelley screams at her 

“Your office in 5” and he leaves them to it

“Ok I’ll catch up”

“Your office? You work here!?”

“Yup”

“Honey, if you need money then…” in a worried voice she offers to help

“Oh, no…. I own this place”

“Whoa, then show me the money”

“Stay in character Cal, Princesses don’t beg” Carli slouches back on Brian and he is just glad she can’t see his face.  

“What do you mean you own this place?”

“I co-own this facility with Shaun. I’ll explain everything, I want too but I gtg. Yo Toby, take over and give them a tour of the place. 

 

They eat in silence, everyone processing the new found mystery life of their dear friend

“Uff! What a day!” Shaun joins them. “You guys pray while you eat? They look at each other waiting for someone to speak up “Then why the silence?” 

"We’re…. processing" Abby speaks up   

“Oh, oh…okay. Why don’t you ask me instead maybe I can clear some air?” He is an over enthusiastic talkative intrusive fellow just like Kelley

“You look like Kelley….you her brother?” Hope goes straight to making them hatch-lings. Carli kicks her foot under the table, Hope retreats

“Oh, no (laughing) but you know how it is, when you spend an awful lot of time together, you end up looking alike” he counter attacks, completely voiding Kelley’s warning not to over talk Hope. But the man has same traits as Kelley – he can’t help it.

“Thanks but we rather wait for Kelley”

“Hmmm, well, you all being here means she’s ready”

“For what?” Hope glares Abby to stop asking questions but she’s ignored. “How do you know Kelley?” she want answers and she wants it now 

“We dated….in college” heads turn to friend’s voice

“Yeah and then after 2 years of dating, she says she likes women too”  

“And then?” Now he has Hope’s full attention. Kelley smirks at her girlfriend being so indulgent in the story.

“Then what, we called for a party and invited every hot chick on campus and while I sat drinking my own misery, Kelley picked girls for us”

“Wow, that was some gesture O’Hara” Abby adds

“Yea it was….she set me up with my now wife and she found her now best friend in the girl she chose for herself”

Her eyes search for that best friend, “And my best friend has disappeared again”

They all look around to see who is missing from the table. “Tobin!?” they say looking at Alex

“So you and Tobin were….” Alex can’t say the word

“Yes Lexy, we were lovers” she teases

“You banged Tobin?” Hope asks, then looks at Alex;  _maybe we can tell them about us,_ she’s dying to come cleanbut Alex wiggles her head,   _Noooooooo_  

“Well, I asked her out. We both tried to wove each other then at some point in the conversation, we realized. we were just a goof as the other and Bang!” she stops, anticipating their reaction. “We became best friend” Shaun gives a high five for the amazing story telling skills.

“You idiot” Alex throws the napkin at her face

“She’s right, you idiots can be nothing more than best friend” Hope seconds Alex and thankful she kept her mouth shut

“Never say never” she says playfully 

      

Tobin is sitting on one of the benches in the garden, sipping water.

“Hey, where did you disappear?” Alex sits down, just like her – sideways, one leg folded on the bench other hanging down, elbow rested on the backrest 

“Water?”

“Yea thanks. It’s pretty warm this side of the city”

“Hmm” Alex takes a few glances at her tensed face but thinks maybe she’s overwhelmed like the rest of them  _but she’s been here before._

“Can’t believe Kelley told you about this and not me” 

“It’s not a competition Alex” something about this place always make her sad

“Hey, it was a joke”

“Yea then I guess, I should laugh”

“Babe…Tobin, you can either keep snapping at me or just tell me what’s making to speak to me this way” she asks softly

“I’m sorry Lex” her apology falls on deaf ears as Alex is only receptive to know the cause of pain so she can take it away. “This land…its mine….it belongs to me”

‘It does!? But Kelley said….”

“Kelley and Shaun own the facility; I rented them my land”

“Okayyy but why would you buy such a huge land?”

“I got a good deal at the time”

“Keep talking”

She takes a deep breath before she starts, “A few years ago, I had a falling out…..my grandparents accused my parents for not raising me right. My parents were supportive of me but the older members of the family thought of me as a disgrace. They blamed me when they didn’t get an invite to some church service or a birthday party. It got too much to bear but my parents kept the badgering to themselves. One day, I overheard them break down - my dad was crying and said to my mom, that they raised me exactly who god would have wanted them too…to love and respect every human being even if they’re a different skin. They were my rock Alex (looking in her eyes), never let any such conversations reach my ears but every once in a while they broke down, just so they could get back up and protect me again. That’s when I started living like a nomad; I kept myself away from their lives - moved in the campus facility. They think its soccer taking me places when it’s me, making soccer take me farther away so at least they get to spend quality time with my ailing grandparents” There are no tear in her eyes but her voice is cracking up. Alex stopped wiping her tears at some point as it just kept pouring. “I brought this land thinking, I’ll make my own house. Where nobody could tell me I’m a disgrace (she takes a moment). And that’s when I met our squirrel and she was so full of life. There is so much goodness in that girl Alex, that I don’t have words. You know, she spent her pocket money in buy books and clothes for the underprivileged kids (laughing), she said, I get food from home and I have enough underwears to last this summer, so I rather spend my pocket money in covers someone else’s pee pee” Alex chuckles  _that’s typical Kelley_. This place (looking around) was her idea. When we got pro, we made enough money to do something valuable and I thought to myself, yea..sure, why not make a home for the homeless like me.    

“You are not homeless, you’re not a disgrace. People aspire to have a child, a daughter like you. You’re a role model. If it’s possible, I love you even more now. I thank god everyday Tobin, that I found you and you loved me back. I feel honored to be your girlfriend” she gently squeezes her shoulder. Tobin lends forward touching their forehead and a tear falls on her lap

 

"What you doing on the stairs?" Hope is sitting on the staircase outside the complex 

"Oh, you know, just wanted to feel closer to the ground"

"You’re the queen of metaphors, did you know that" she comes to sit right behind her

"I do now" Kelley holds her tightly between her legs and wraps her arms around her neck

"Kell….. Can I ask you something?"

"Ask away"

"Why would you…."

"Do this?" Hope nodes. "When I was in school, there was this homeless man, who used to come by every day. He used to wait until lunch time got over so he could eat the leftovers from the trash. One day, I was at the movies with my friends, buying coke and popcorn and out of nowhere, I thought of this man if he had eaten food because it was a holiday today. I had seen that movie before, knew how coke and popcorn tasted yet there I was, doing the same thing over and over again when it gave the same pleasure"

"You don’t have to undermine your own needs for every underprivileged. Your parents have worked very hard to give you this quality of life. You don’t want to give it up and disrespect their long hours of work"

"I didn’t. I don’t. But I did make, whatever little bit contribution I could. And when I started earning, I made a larger contribution"

"But what about your future. Our careers are short lived you know. And we don’t make enough to maintain such a place" she did her math

"True, we don’t. But I was blessed with friends who shared the same ideology. They were more than willing to join hands together. I won’t lie, the first 6 months was crazy but then we got recognized and are well funded now"

"So you save for your future now?"

"Yes, my keeper, I’m saving for my **_our_**  future” Hope smiles and pulls her down by the nape in an open mouthed passionate kiss. “Mm, what was that for?”

"For showing me the unknown can be so beautiful"

Kelley is still leaning forward “Um, not always my keeper” she kisses her shoulder. “Let’s head home now (rubbing her arms) you look exhausted” 

"Yea right"

 

On the way back, Brian and Carli ride with Abby and Sarah.

Abby is too taken a back so Sarah takes the driver’s seat

“I’m so proud of these girls”

"I know baby"

"When I was their age (sighing) I did nothing remotely close what they are. I played, made a lot of money and spent it…..just spent it, like I was on the top of this world. And look at them so high in life yet so grounded"

"I want our kids to be just like them Abby"

"Maybe, we should adopt the girls, so our kids can grow up next to them" 

"Heya lesbians! You don’t want your own children to call your adopted children - mommy and mommy" Carli exclaims, unable to bear their conversation any longer.

"Shut up Princess" 

 

The house is awfully quite. Emotionally and mentally worn out by the younger girls. They’re all cuddled up to their significant other in front the TV, staring at the screen, introspecting their lives. Kelley can feel her body shudder, even the fingers caressing her are agitated. Hope abruptly removes her hand from her waist, she can see the dismay on her face, “Uh, I need water” and she leaves but Kelley follows, like she’s compelled. Hope start to bolt down the entire bottle. Watching her thirsty girlfriend is elevating her heart rate.   

"Ask me again" Hope puts down the empty bottle harshly on the counter.

"Wha?" Her mind is blocked to process anything at the moment

"Ask me again Hope" she yells this time that turns a few heads at them. 

"Ask…..me…..again" emphasizing every word.

"Ask her, you fool" scream their friends from behind but still nothing

"It’s time Hope Solo, ask me again" there it was - the time she’s been waiting for. For a moment she skips a heartbeat. She steps back in a jolt, staring in her eyes. She starts to pant on realizing what she’s asking from her.

"Uh, would you…..um, would you like to move in with me" she said it out loud. But Kelley is still like a statue.

She looks in her blue eyes without blinking and says softly, ”Yes… yes, YES” she screams. Hope hurriedly moves around the counter and lift her in a bone crushing hug. Kelley latches around her neck. Carli is clinging on Brian’s shirt with heavy eyes; Sarah doesn’t bother to control the joy soaking her. Alex and Tobin are attached to the hip and just looking at the perfect picture.

Hope puts her down and cups her face “You sure about this, because if you’re not, its okay”

I’m ready baby, I’ve dreamt for this moment but dunno why I got scared, you know” she starts to cry

“Awww” they all sigh at the cuteness

"Shhhh, I know baby, its okay" she hides her face but Hope grips on her jaw to lift her face "Open your eyes Kell…EVERYTHINGS OK, WE ARE OK” wiping her tears with her thumb

“We are? She reconfirms in a sobbing baby voice

“Yes silly, we are”

 ”I love you so much Kelley”

"How much?" she pouts with eyes red

"Awww" they sigh again, loudly this me

Hope swings Kelley in her arms, “Will show you how much”

"Whoa ho ho ho" Abby steps on the couch enthusiastically to cheer them. Everyone is at utter shock to her reaction. It’s not every day you see Abby cheer the best keeper in the world.

"Go Hope" Abby says loudly.  Hope flashes a smile before they disappear.

 

**_We are not perfect_ **

**_We’ll learn from our mistakes_ **

**_And as long as it takes_ **

**_I will prove my love to you_ **

****

**_I am not scared of the elements_ **

**_I am under-prepared, but I am willing_ **

**_And even better_ **

**_I get to be the other half of you_ **

****

**_Tell the world that we finally got it all right_ **

**_I choose you_ **

**_I will become yours and you will become mine_ **

**_I choose you_ **

**_I choose you_ **

****

She puts Kelley down on their bed and moves back to close the door with her foot. “Only you get to see how much I love you” with that she locks the door.

 

**_I’ll unfold before you_ **

**_Would have strung together_ **

**_The very first words_ **

**_Of a lifelong love letter_ **

****

**_There was a time when I would have believed them_ **

**_If they told me you could not come true_ **

**_Just love’s illusion_ **

**_But then you found me and everything changed_ **

**_And I believe in something again_ **

****

**_My whole heart_ **

**_Will be yours forever_ **

**_This is a beautiful start_ **

**_To a lifelong love letter_ **

****

**_Tell the world that we finally got it all right_ **

**_I choose you_ **

**_I will become yours and you will become mine_ **

**_I choose you_ **

**_I choose you_ **

 

Downstairs, love is pouring in form of champagne. Celebrating like, they just won the world cup. Tobin takes this opportunity to sneak Alex out of there and in their room. 

 Tobin lends back on the closed door, looking at the ground like she was punished. She doesn’t know why she sneaked Alex out of there.

"Tobin?" Alex tilts her head just enough to see her face but the only thing she can figure out is that, Tobin needed to be here, with her. "Come to me" she says softly. Tobin walks up but still looking down. She squats slightly as she gets closer and pressed into her front. Alex tries to holds her properly but she clings on her shirt instead. She tries to bring her head up but Tobin shrugs off her hand, digging in her chest and Alex just let’s her be. They stand in the middle of room in the most awkward hug a couple could have.

 Out of nowhere Tobin slides her hands underneath her shirt, reaches up to the hook of her bra but doesn’t unhook. Just touching, caressing, gripping on her shoulders. Alex pulls up the shirt over her head and throws it aside and does the same for Tobin. She steps backward to the edge of the bed. Tobin watches her sit down and take her hand as she moves up on the bed. Tobin move up and lands smoothly on top of her. She takes her lips in hers’ as soon as Tobin reaches her face. Tobin is kissing softly when Alex is giving full access but straddling her front like her mind was sending different signal to the lips than the rest of her body. Alex softens her kisses and reduces the range of motion she gave between her legs. Tobin’s still rubbing on the fabric of their jeans, bruising her neck with her tongue. Alex gasps to the hot touches, feeling the pressure of her tongue against her skin.

She tries to unclasp her own bra but she’s stopped, “Don’t, keep it on” Tobin whispers from her neck and she does as told. Tobin moves up, kissing her face in a cross pattern. She is being extra soft and gentle now and it’s very new to their normal regime in bed. She felt naive to these patterns Tobin was making on her skin. She wants to roll her over, straddle her down and taste her skin but she doesn’t. Tobin wants to fill that empty space she was feeling inside ever since she confessed her real story. And Alex was going to give her anything she wanted. She trails down kissing to the center of her chest. Tobin seemed much comfortable massaging her breasts with her hand and mouth with her red lacy bra on, drawing circles around her navel with her finger. Alex is resisting too much and Tobin is just making it worst by the second. She doesn’t want to do this, not when she’s a mess. The moment Tobin pauses to catch a breath, it hit her, what was doing to Alex. She retreats and moves up. Alex can see in her eyes how sorry she feels.    

“It’s okay baby, we don’t have too”

Tobin falls on her chest, “I’m sorry Lex”

“Don’t be”

Minutes maybe seconds later, “You know, you’re right….I shouldn’t be sorry”  
“EXCUSE ME” Alex can’t deny that she feels a little assaulted right now, by her own girlfriend  

“No…no, I mean, why am I feeling sorry for myself, what am I mourning? My best friends up there are consummating their love and I’m with the person I live and breathe for” Alex smiles in excitement when Tobin moves up on her knees to unzip her jean. “We will make love Lex and we’ll do it like we always do”

**Holyfreakinggod**

 

"What the hell happened here" Kelley is attached to Hope’s side. Hope examines the sight of her living room. Cushions lying on the floor, empty beer bottles biting the dust, floor wet from champagne and her friend sitting on the floor in a circle eating pizza.

"Heya, love birds" Abby is drunk

"How long were we in there?" Hope asks 

"Hmm, about an hour"

"And you managed to wreck my house in such a short time. It’s like the morning after the slumber party"

"Don’t worry Hope, they’ll clean up later….  when they’re done wrecking some more" says Brian. The three drunken adults share quickly glances at each other before glaring him.

"What about you? You have to part in this mess?" asks his girlfriend

"Oh no, I don’t! I just had a glass of champagne, paid for pizza and watched over you adults act like children" Abby throws the pizza she was about to take a bite off at his face. "And this is what I get for being the responsible one"

"Where’s Alex and Tobin?"

"They sneaked out before you raccoons striked"

"I’ll check on them" says Kelley

"No don’t! They’ll come when they COME" Abby says giggling

"Ewww" Carli throws her slice at her which she catches easily

"I don’t like this…… throw me that one. I need another beer" she somehow manages to stand up stumbling her way to the kitchen. Kelley nudges Hope to get the beer while she pulls a bar stool for her.

"How did you manage to get drunk in an hour?"

"She’s gotten old Kell, her body is wearing out"

"Oh I see" Hope hands over a beer to Kelley and places one on the counter in front of Abby. "That’s your last one so enjoy every sip"

"Since when do I take orders from you?"

"Since you wrecked my house" she exclaims 

"Um, I’ll give you that" she takes a sip

"You’ll give me that?! I would’ve kick you out of our house in this state if it wasn’t for Sarah" Abby grins "Finish up but slowly, eat some more pizza and get to bed - in your room not on floor like a rug" Abby’s ears are buzzing to hear anything clearly. 

"About her room…why does she get a room upstairs and we downstairs like housekeeping staff" Alex asks taking the next seat and Tobin goes straight for the pizza  

"She marked her room before I could assign one to her" 

"Hello baby horse, where were you? No, don’t answer that (burping) sorry, I don’t wanna throw up

"Don’t call me baby horse and gimme that, you’ve had enough" she snatches her beer and takes a sip.

"Heeyy! Can I have another one?" she makes a puppy face

"Sorry but no sorry Wambach, that was your last one, you should have guarded it with your life"

Kelley gives her a bottle of water, “Drink up while its chilled” she says playfully, high fiving Alex and Hope.

"Haha…why aren’t you drinking?" she finally takes notice of the alcoholic teammate

"I don’t feel like it…. I made myself some warm milk…you like some?!"

"Nope. Since when do you drink milk?!"

"Since I started loving my life" she says looking into Kelley’s eyes

 The banter continues, days pass by like minutes; they head back to their homes, leaving Hope and Kelley to theirs.

 

It’s around 2am and Tobin’s standing at the same spot for don’t know how long, feeling the emptiness and silence in their house that once echo with Kelley’s laughter. Once again Alex finds her missing and she knows exactly where she’ll be - in the hallway, standing in front the picture that was taken on the day the three girls moved in together. “Babe…if you lie down for sometime maybe you’ll get sleep”

"Yea….yea (she speaks foggily) I’ll be in Kelley’s room if you need me"

Alex strokes her arm as she passes by, “Okay baby” and she follows her to make sure she lies down

"We shouldn’t have packed her squirrel" she says to herself in a heavy voice

"We haven’t babe, look there it is" she point at the few boxes

Tobin quickly picks it up holding it tightly to her chest, “Why didn’t you show me this before?”

Alex opens a drawer, removes a piece a paper, “You should read this”

Tobin unfolds the letter,

 

Stupid Toby,

Don’t be angry at Alex, I told her not to give you the squirrel unless you really needed it. I want you to stay strong and not cling onto my belongings for I’m always with you. But if it helps, its yours dude. I hope with time you won’t need it.

Stay strong #beezup

Love

Your stupid squirrel

Kell 

 

Tobin curls up in her bed hugging the squirrel along with the letter. Alex lies down too, hugging her tightly from behind.

Sobbing, “She calls me a clinger; she thinks I don’t know why one of my least favorite surfboard is missing”


	23. Friends Who Love With Benefits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starts at the Olympic village after the win 2012

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the months and months of delay. Caught up with life as usual. This is the last chapter. So here you go, enjoy

It has been over a month since they last saw each other. They skyped, spoke over the phone, texted every single day for the first week. Then the phone calls reduced. Skype chats got postponed and in the passing they got used to their lives apart. But every once in a while Kelley would start to snigger that left Hope wondering why buying peanuts is so amusing to her girl. It was as though their memories were imprinted in everything. California was not the same either without its mascot, but at least Alex and Tobin shared the insight behind the sudden enlightenment. The long walk on the beach got longer. The sand underneath their feet felt rough, slipped faster. But then came another wave creating a ripple around their feet which was smooth and warm and felt familiar.   
Beach was the only place where they spent most of their time. Did the usual, Tobin read a book and Alex napped while Tobin stroked her hair.   
"Tobs?"  
"Hmm"  
"Please stop shaking your butt, I'm trying to sleep here" Alex said adjusting her head on Tobin's stomach.   
Tobin moved the book away from her face to see Alex. "Your phone is vibrating my butt" Tobin said on identifying.  
"Then answer it," replied the sleepy head. Tobin digs out the phone from underneath her.   
"Its your mom" Tobin said and pass the phone to Alex.   
"Hey mom"  
"Hey Alexandra. Is Tobin there?"   
"Well, hello mom. I am good. Thanks for asking and how are you?" she said looking Tobin who is engrossed in the book again.  
"I know you're good honey, is Tobin there?" Mrs. Morgan enquired again hurriedly with a genuine smile in her voice. Alex frowns and passes the phone to her.  
"Hi Mrs. M"   
"Yo my girl, what are you doing?" Tobin chuckled at the sound of her favorite word.  
"Oh you know, just chilling at the beach" Alex gets suspicious as Tobin has not laughed, more so smiled in weeks in spite of her constant afford.  
"Have to two moved your bed to the beach as well" she laughs as these two somehow were at the beach every time she called.  
Tobin catches a quick glimpse at Alex's reaction before averting her eyes. "No, not as yet but we might soon" Alex get closer this time. Sticking her ear to the rear end of the phone to listen in.   
"Is Alexandra, troubling you? Because if she is, you tell me, okay?" Alex astounded opens her mouth in shock which brings a grin on Tobin's face finally. "Nah, she's a good girlfriend"  
"Good.....listen. I called to ask if you two might want to come over for a few days...We miss you girls"   
"We miss you too Mrs."  
"Then you're coming?" Tobin could feel the excitement in her voice.  
"Yes.... YES we're coming" Tobin sings it out to her.  
"Great, pick up the tickets at the desk. And yea, the flight leaves tonight. Will email you the details"   
"Tonight?"  
"Tonight!?" Alex exclaims suspiciously   
"Yup, better start packing. We'll cya soon"  
"Okay...cya soon"   
"She booked the flights already? What are my parents up to?" Alex enquired as soon as the phone detached from Tobin’s ear.  
"They just miss me, Alexandra" Tobin tells with her chin held high.   
"MISS YOU? Really Toby!"   
Tobin ignores being called by that name. "Don't be jealous....I don't complain when my parents talk to you for hours"  
"We talk about you Tobs. And come to think of it so does my parents. Do I even exist for them anymore" she snarls crossing her hands   
"Of course you do, Alexandra"   
"Don't call me that.... I ignored the first time. In case, you didn't notice"  
“Oh, I noticed"   
“Then stop, at least you stop"  
“Who else calls you that?" Tobin asked curiously   
Oops! “Nobody" comes an instant reply  
"Whaaaaat....tell me?"   
"Hope" Alex said softly   
"Oh..... Ok"   
"Ok? Ok....you said ok!" Alex sits up to get a better view of her face.  
"Yea, it’s ok Lex'' Tobin gets up and Alex takes her hand reluctantly. Wow, she's really forgiven me....and, Hope...WOW. Tobin gathers their belongings. "Hop on Alexandra" she pats her shoulder signaling Alex for a piggyback ride home.   
On the way back, "Maybe they want to spend New Years with us" Alex tries to reason out her suspicions the way back.  
Tobin unlocks the door. “Maybe, they want to spend it with their daughter in law" Alex unwraps her legs from her waist and lands on her feet.   
"Daughter in law? Daughter-in-law?" Tobin turns around with a nervous grin and places their phones on the kitchen counter. "You...You're not serious right?” Alex flinches a little.   
"Nah, of course not. That is, if the answer's No....but if it's a YES. Then I'm serious...Your pick?" Alex loses her grip on the picnic basket and it drops on the floor making a sound that scares Tobin for a while. Tobin stares at the reaction for a moment skeptical about the result.  
"You want to marry me?" From shock to surprise to a smile. Tobin is pleased to hear the sound of that sentence. It gave her hope. Alex sighs deeply when she sees Tobin start to celebrate inside. She did not know how else to react.   
"Sure, why not? You seem like a decent chick” Tobin attempts to sound normal with an elevated heart hate.  
"Tobs....Tobin" Alex takes a deep breath. "I intend to get married once. There is no going back. So if you........ Don’t propose" her tone is soft yet serious but all Tobin hears is yearning of her heart  
Tobin takes few steps forward to reach her and Alex could feel butterflies in the stomach for the first time. "I'm not proposing marriage Lex" She speaks softly and she can see the deflection on Alex's face. “Marriage is for pussies society. I am proposing the vows. Vows that I promise I will keep" reaching for her hand, she kisses it before pressing it against her pounding heart. Alex scans through the deep brown eyes on her as Tobin overlaps the hand on her chest and holds it firmly. She could feel pounding of Tobin's heart through her palm. Alex looks at her in a way she had never before. It was a new feeling "Will you let me?" Her voice was so distinct that Alex could hear the words echo. Alex gasps abruptly and covers her mouth with her hand as she starts to exasperate loudly on realizing what Tobin is asking of her. Tobin places her hand on Alex's side giving it a slight squeeze when Alex starts to quiver.   
Few moments later -  
"Yes," she whispers to the brown eyes.  
"What was that?" Tobin frowns pretentiously, protruding her ear close to her face for her to say it again. Loudly. Alex closes her eyes tightly; clench her teeth to control the sweet cry.   
"YES, you may make your vows" she said in a much audible raspy voice this time. Tobin looks up to the blue eyes she will wake up to for the rest of her life. She cups her face and places a firm kiss on her temple but Alex still has her eyes closed.   
"Open your eyes, Lex" caressed Alex's cheek with her finger gently and a tear rolls down her face.  
"Please don't cry baby, if it’s so bad we can call it off" she said teasingly and slightly moves back to a safe distance but Alex grabs her shirt in a fist and pull her into her. Alex open her eyes, trying to look angry but all Tobin can see is her radiant smile and she starts to smile herself. "I'm not crying in pain and we're doing this, Heath..... Do you hear me?"  
"I Do" Tobin has the biggest grin now and Alex can practically count her teeth.  
"We do too" comes the familiar voices from the background.   
Alex looks over her shoulder. Searching for its source. "What was that?"   
"Who, who was that?" Tobin corrects her.   
"Your mother, you're so grown up that you don't even recognize my voice"   
"Mom?!"   
"Yes, mom"   
"Where are you?"   
"On the phone. Our parents are on conference, eavesdropping on us" Tobin whispers.  
"OUR PARENTS?" Alex whispers and Tobin nod. Alex kisses her and goes straight towards the phone and press the speaker button. "So you guys were eavesdropping on our private moment"   
"It's still private Alexandra. Tobin didn't give us consent on a webcam," Mrs. Morgan complains to her biological daughter. Tobin press on Alex from behind just in time as she was about to turn around to thank her for that. Alex overlaps the hand around her and tilts her head, but Tobin quickly steals a kiss before she can.  
"I'm sorry mom, your daughter in law can be a jerk sometimes" Alex laughs and playfully smacks her ass.   
"Tobin, honey?"   
"Hmmm" she replies in between marking her territory on Alex's neck.   
"Aren't you forgetting something?" reminds Mrs. Heath from the other end but she get no reply. "Tobin. Put your head together," she orders her daughter as if she could sense Tobin's act. Tobin quickly pulls away and Alex bursts out laughing.   
"Tobin Powell Heath, I will kick your butt" comes another warning while Tobin scratches her head.   
"Oh yes," she spins Alex around and starts to body check her.   
"What are you doing?!” Alex can hear their parents laugh through the phone which confuses her even more.   
"Ah-ha, found it" she removes a box from the inner pocket and Alex giggles at her forgetfulness on realizing what Tobin was searching for. "This is supposed to be romantic not funny"   
Tobin ignores, and opens the box going down on one knee. "With me, Alexandra Patricia Morgan, you will have fun in romance..... And vice versa" she winks with the biggest grin, holding up the ring.   
"Do you even know which finger it goes on?"   
"Of course, index finger, right guys?"  
"Hit her, hit her right now Alex. You have my permission" said Mrs. Heath at her silly daughter  
Alex does as told and flicks her head   
"Ouch"  
"Sorry babe, I'm just following the orders"   
"I think I'll give it to someone who really wants to be mine. Like that brunette chick from the gym" Tobin whispers. Half way getting up Alex bends down to press their lips together stopping her.  
“I want to be yours Tobin, yours and only yours. I want it so bad," she said against her lips. "And she was blond not brunette" Alex held out her hand and wiggled her index finger at Tobin’s face. Tobin moved back to her previous position. She kissed the tip of her index finger and simultaneously slips it on the ring finger.  
"Aha, dork" Alex wraps her arms around her neck the second she stands up. They both burst out into a slight chuckle nudging their head together. Tobin averts her eyes on the pink lips almost touching her. She tilts her head and Alex takes her lips in a passionate kiss. The kiss is slow and deep. Tobin loves the sound Alex's lips make against her's, but she can barely hear it as their parents have already corked open the champagne in celebration and are howling like lunatics.   
"Jeezzzzus" Tobin pulls back in furry and Alex snigger before she pressed the red button on her phone. "Thank you" Tobin lets out with a sigh of relief and Alex smilingly attached their lips together once again.  
The Solo's come over unannounced when Hope is not home. Kelley is sun bathing by the pool in a bikini after the oil massage Hope just gave her.   
"Omg, Kelley" Marcus groans sneaking in the backward like a thief. Kelley turns her head from the sun bed.   
"Oh hey Marcus"   
"No, no hey Marcus. Mother is here" she said agitatedly   
"Omg... omfg" Kelley looks around in search for something to cover her tiny body but there is nothing. "Shit....gimme your jacket," Marcus immediately removes his jacket which she snatches like a fox. The jacket covers her completely till the ankles. Marcus wonders how huge is the jacket or how tiny the girl really was. "Why didn't you inform she was coming?"   
"I would have if you two answered my calls or replied to my texts"  
"Damnit! Hope forgot her phone at home and mine is upstairs. Upstairs.... Fuck, my clothes are in the room" she starts to panic.   
"Okay I'll sneak you to the stairs.... just, be behind me okay?" Kelley gives a nervous thumbs up. Kelley intended to be fully clothed when she met Mrs. Solo not some bikini model dripping in oil.   
Marcus casually walks from the back door and Kelley shadows him side to side.  
"Marcus, did you find her?" Marcus stops just as he reaches the kitchen counter. He turns to face his mother slow buying Kelley sometime to adjust to the little hurdle. Kelley quickly sneaks behind the counter.   
"She's not home", he waits till his mother goes back to chatting with the rest of the family. Kelley duck walks to the other end of the counter till Marcus covers the space between the other end and the stairs.   
"Where you think you are going? Mrs. Solo interrupts their mission once again but Kelley was quick enough to run upstairs by then.  
"Uh um, I thought would check in her room, maybe she's sleeping"  
"Then let her sleep but nobody goes to her room, I don't want another fight between you two"   
Kelley has finally changed into some decent clothes. She stands in front of the mirror, checking herself over and over again, wondering. Maybe I should just stay here till Hope comes back or maybe even after that till everyone leaves. She can't figure out what to do or what reason to give for being here. Why do I even need an excuse? Can't I be visiting my keeper? Teammate... my teammate...Dammit Kelley, choose your words. After thorough consideration, Kelley finally makes up her mind to go with the flow. Plus she always has an advantage of being a spontaneous story teller.  
The entire Solo clan is busy talking when they hear the tiny footsteps.   
"Oh hey, Mrs. Solo...Hey Marcus" Kelley greets them as she walks in the living area. Marcus looks back and forth to gaze what the girl has planned.  
"Hello.... Kelley, what are you doing here?" asked Mrs. Solo   
"I'm here to be with see Hope....she, she has been insisting me to come over for a while so I thought, sure" She doesn't want to lie so she tells them the truth. However, she makes it sound casual, as she has no idea how her keeper will react when she gets home.   
"It's good you came over my girl, because my other girl.... is not the one to insist people to come over" She mocks her own daughter and Kelley is relieved to an extent where she can breathe again.   
"You must be really special" Mrs. Solo adds with a warm smile   
"I better be or I aint defending my keeper" Kelley cracks one of her soccer jokes with a wink. Marcus is choking on his own saliva on hearing the honesty in that joke   
Laughing, "Where is my trouble maker?"   
"Oh, I dunno. She has been disappearing for hours at a stretch without informing"   
"Oh, she is well known for doing that. Don't worry, she always finds her way back home. Home is where her heart is"   
"It most certainly is" Kelley replies with an invisible smirk. Marcus cannot help it in any longer.   
"Why you coughing so much? Go drink some water" Mrs. Solo orders her son, who she noticed was acting weird all this time.   
"I'll get you water" Kelley offers   
"Uh, no, I'm good, I think"  
They hear the door unlock and see a bunch of red roses plop followed by Hope sniffing them. Kelley is wide eyed while Marcus watches his gloomy sister get busted.   
"Mother!?" Hope screams with a sharp tone and unknowingly hides the roses behind her.  
"Mom, honey, you can call me mom" Mrs. Solo gets up to hug her daughter "Did Marcus tell you I was coming?"   
"Uh, um, yea, he told me..... Didn’t you brother!" Hope glares at him  
"Yup, I did" The man nod as he speaks and Hope stops gritting her teeth on realizing the man was telling the truth   
"C'mon now, hand them over"   
"Hand what over?" This time she consciously hides the roses she brought for Kelley further behind her.   
"You know roses are my favorite," her mom said. Hope's faced is flushed as she gives it away. If Kelley was not on front of her family, she would be rolling on the ground in laughter but for now she settles for a smile.   
"These are beautiful"   
"Yes it is mom but not more than my girlfriend," she said looking in Kelley's eyes. Kelley looks around if anybody was watching before pressing her lips together in a kiss.   
"Where have you been?” Kelley said you left her alone at home without informing. That's no way to treat a guest,"  
Hope clears her throat. "Um, she's not a guest, she..."  
Kelley interrupts her. "I'm her teammate. We are family so I don't mind till the time she comes back home to me"   
"Of course, you're my girl but this girl here, has no etiquette" she twist her daughter's ear  
"Ouch, it hurts mom" Kelley giggles as the best goal keeper in the world who had several surgeries could find this playful gesture more painful.  
Alex is on her stomach staring at the shades reflecting from the ring as sunlight fall on it through the window. Tobin is packing their bags while glancing at her every now and then.   
"Lex, nobody will take that ring away from you"   
"Huh, nobody dare even touch it" Alex warns   
"Oh I might just. Can you please help me pack here? You know I don't know this stuff,"   
Alex makes eye contact with her. "Hmmm sure you don't know this stuff but you certainly have a good choice" she wiggles her finger in front of Tobin's face before she begins to re-adjust their clothes in the bag. Tobin likes the joy on her face, but she just has to tell the truth. "Well in all honesty, it's not my choice"   
Alex stops and looks up at her. "What do you mean!?"  
"I asked Hope to help me out with the ring"   
Alex raises her eyebrows in shock. "Why would you ask her?" Sounding annoyed.   
"Because I would've picked up some weird looking philosophical phrase embedded ring and you would've made me change it later"   
Her jaw dropped as she punched Tobin's arm "Jerk! You think I'm that cruel. I would take anything and everything you bring for me" Tobin is grinning shamelessly holding her right arm.   
"See now that's the thing. You take it and then you exchange it “Her jaw cannot drop any further but Tobin decides to drop the teasing.”I wanted it to be perfect for you. Exactly the way you like it" she said with sincere eyes. "And I asked Hope because she is your friend and friends know friends better. Just the way Kelley 'the squirrel' knows my choice better"   
"Ya, but I know certain things about you better than Kelley"  
Of course, you do Lex" Tobin assures. "Just the way I know better than Hope because I'm your partner"   
Alex nodes, "YES YOU ARE"   
Hope constantly peeks inside in the house from the pool area while arranging the plates on the table. Kelley is keeping the Solo's entertained with her stories.   
"You can't keep your eyes off her, can you?" Asked Marcus when his love struck sister was about to set the plate on the ground instead.  
"I wouldn't know, brother. I've never tried taking my eyes off her"   
"Whoa. Look at you huh. With those cheesy lines.  
“It's the truth, you moron.   
“I know I know. And I'm happy for you Hope. I've never seen anyone make you feel this content with life more so, with yourself. It's like you found that missing piece.   
Hope moves closer to face him now. "You think mother will like her?"   
"What are you talking about? Have you met your girlfriend? Hope, you have nothing to worry about" he gives a gentle squeeze on her shoulder   
"Worry about what!" Ask Kelley   
"Nothing" They responded in unison  
Kelley senses her keeper's tensed posture. "Uh, Marcus can you mark the door while I have a word with your sister"   
"Sure" he gives another squeeze on her shoulder in reassurance then walked away.   
Hope opens her arms and Kelley smoothly moves in. The scent of Kelley’s hair is the most refreshing thing in the world for Hope. Though for a short while the girl missed the strong arms around her. "Don't worry baby, they will like me" she said from the crook of Hope’s neck.   
"They better." A few minutes later Hope lets her guard down, exhaling deeply, "I dunno how to do this, Kell. Any crazy ideas popping in that wicked brain of yours?" she holds Kelley a little tighter than before. Kelley smiles and places a wet peck on her neck holding it a few seconds to leave a mark.  
"Uh, why don't you loosen up?" Kelley can feel the pressure  
"It’s my ridiculous family Kelley. How can I loosen up?"   
"Your grip. Around me. Loosen up!" She said again   
"Oh sorry"   
Kelley flexing her muscles "Well my nervous keeper, raise a toast to us at lunch. How does it sound?"   
"You mean I can drink again?" She asked esthetical   
"Really! Is that all you heard?"   
"Can I drink again?" Hope remains stuck at that. Kelley frowns at her unceasing excitement to consume liquor again.   
"Yes, you can... But under supervision,"   
"Sure, thanks" Hope said with a broad smile and leans in to kiss Kelley. Seconds later they are still tasting each other’s lips.   
"Aha, gotcha" Marcus jumps like ninja with a plastered grin which breaks their kiss. His love handles still vibrating to the jump.   
"Holyfuck! You asshole! Don't ever do that" He pays no attention to his sister's abuse like it was immune to it.  
"Did I get it right this time?"   
"Sure man, you're getting better for sure" Kelley nod acknowledging his afford   
"Did you teach your signature move to the other members of my family to?"   
Kelley looks down sheepishly, "What makes you think I haven't already”

The Heath's are at the Morgan Manson since before Alex and Tobin arrived. The ladies are in the kitchen and the men are reading the newspaper.   
"That's it! Is this all Alex has for breakfast?" Mrs. Heath was making scrambled eggs, the Morgan style just the way. With Mrs. Morgan's instructions of course..   
"Yes, that's all really. Eggs, toast and of course her coffee. I wish her eating habits were like Tobin, you know. Alex is very choosey"   
Mrs. Heath laughs, "Ya I know what you mean. I never had a run around. Dunno from where and how, but all my children just love food....Any food"   
"That makes our job so much easier"   
"Yes, it certainly does", she seconds that. When it came to food the trouble Alex gave her mother was so apparent, but Mrs. Heath was more than willing to take up this challenge. "It’s done," said Tobin's mother once she finished with Alex's breakfast. "I'll go wake them up," she said walking toward their daughter's room. She led the way slowly not to scare the girls. What she sees made her eyes a little moist.   
"Tobs, please wake up baby. You've over slept and its way past your breakfast time"  
“Hmmm, 5mins more please" replied the groggy girl from her pillow.   
"You really don't know how many minutes are in 5mins, do you?"   
Tobin pouts, turning around and Alex pushes up a little on the headrest. She runs her finger through Tobin's hair as she rests her head on her lap.   
"C'mon baby you know how cranky you get when you don't eat on time. Tobin doesn't reply so Alex lifts her head to get a look at her. Tobin has fallen asleep again. She smiles and rubs Tobin back and lets her sleep some more. Mrs. Heath finally decides to walk in now "Morning" she said softly not wanting to wake up her daughter.   
"Morning" Alex replies instantly. She tries to readjust herself, but didn't want to wake her girl. Mrs. Heath hand gestures her to stay put. This is certainly not how she wanted her would be mother in law to see them. With Tobin wrapped in her. She takes a seat next to Alex.   
"She is still a pain to wake up, isn't she?" Alex catches her off guard.   
"Yes, she is! And not just in the morning, sh......" Alex does the Kelley thing. Covering her mouth with her hand. Mrs. Heath stops caressing Tobin's cheek to look at Alex.   
"No, please, finish what you were about to say" This scares Alex a little  
"Uh, no I was just..." Alex cannot find an excuse to get out of this one. She does not even know how finish what she started.   
"Nice one Maa" Tobin opens one eye as she speaks   
Alex frowns, "You were awake"   
"Ya I suppose I was"   
"Youuuuu idiot" she presses Tobin down on the bed. "Why do you always do this?"   
"I can't help myself......ouch that bloody hurts Lex"   
"Ya good then I should continue" Mrs. Heath laugh at her two kids.   
"Breakfast is ready when you are. Will see you downstairs" With that she lets them continue to ressel  
"No Maa, please don't leave me alone with this monster"

They finally come out of their room.   
"Good morning Mrs. Morgan"   
"Good morning mom"   
"Good morning. And Tobin, you can call me mom now" said Mrs. Morgan and Alex stares at her mother.  
Tobin takes a second to glance at her own mom, seeking her permission. Mrs. Heath gladly gives a gentle nod and that's all she needed.   
"Alright then, mom, where are my 'dads" she grins and so does everybody in the room   
"Now that's better. They are outside"   
"Okay then" she gives a quick kiss to Alex before leaving the room as her two moms watch her.   
Alex finally takes a seat, breaking their gaze, "Something smells nice here"   
"What? Yea its, um, the eggs"   
"Hmm, wow. It actually tastes better mom. Dunno what you did different this time but I hope that you remember it. I love this"   
"You should ask Mrs. Heath, she made it"   
"Yea?”  
Mrs. Heath smiles, "I'm glad you like it"   
"I love it," she emphasizes. "Please do make it again. It's delicious"   
"Then I certainly will"  
"Morning gentlemen"   
"Morning" Mr. Morgan and Mr. Heath reply   
"Did you sleep well? After the party last night" asked Mr. Morgan. It was an official Morgan Heath family get together.   
"She always sleeps well. Besides, her party is over before it even begins" Mr. Heath teases his daughter for her ability to pass out in 3 beers.   
Mr. Morgan chuckles at the fake smile Tobin gives her father.   
"When was the last time you actually did not make fun of your own daughter Paa?"   
"Hmmm, never I suppose" he said laughing   
"Oh, it's ok Tobin. It's good to consume less alcohol" consoles Alex's father  
"Thank You Sir," Tobin acknowledges with respect to tease her own father.  
"But to pass out is a completely different thing" he joins the band wagon   
"Nice, very nice you guys"  
"Here comes the milk," The butler places it on the table along with Tobin's breakfast. "Bottoms up Tobin" her father pats her back   
Yeah but don't pass out on this" adds Mr. Morgan  
"Haha. Now if you two are done with the pj's, can we get back to business?"  
"What business? Mr. Morgan asked curiously   
Mr. Heath leans back on the chair as Tobin speaks. "Why did you all call us here?"  
"To spend time with you girls. Why? What did you think? Asked her father  
"Oh I dunno, you tell me!" she reaffirms but she gets no answer. "Hmmm, I thought you wanted to spend New Year’s together"   
"Oh no, we don't wanna deprive you of new years with your friends" said Mr. Morgan   
"We'll be more than happy to spend New Year’s here. With all of you,"   
"With a bunch of old wine, really!" Exclaims her father  
"Yea really, the older the better right" Why you don't want us here?" she asked sincerely. She was looking forward to some quality family time.  
"To be honest. No. We four have our plans. And I'm sure you two have plans with Hope and Kelley"   
"Not really. We don’t speak much" she said with a little sadness   
"I'm sure you four will come up with some plan"   
"I dunno Paa"   
"Go see them Tobin. I know you both miss them,"   
"We do. You sure you're okay if we leave?"   
"Of course, go have fun. Just call us at midnight okay?"  
"Done" she gives a thumbs up and runs inside  
"So have you decided on a date as yet?" asked her mother.   
Alex smiles as she knew they've been dying to ask her that ever since she reached "No mom, we haven't decided anything"   
"But you two are getting married right?" Confirms Tobin's mom  
"Yes of course. Someday. And that someday is not today"   
"So tomorrow?" Asked her mother.  
Alex laughs, "No mom in a few years"   
"Years? Do it while we are still alive and can dance at your wedding"   
"You will be very much alive at our wedding, I assure you that" Tobin barges in   
"Will we? You know how old we're now? In a few years we'll be ashes"   
"Oh, please stop it mom" Alex speaks agitatedly. "Don't play the death card on us" Mrs. Morgan has a look of dismay.   
"Woman can try, can't she?"   
Tobin has now taken a seat and I eating whatever food was placed on the table. "Women as hot as you, sure can" time freezes as Tobin looks up on realizing what she said. Alex and Mrs. Heath slap her head one after the other.   
"Ouch" her head jolts to the impact at the back of her head.   
"Please don't mind my daughter, she has a big mouth" Mrs. Heath apologies for her daughter's comment.   
A smile spread across Mrs. Morgan's face when she sees the ashamed look on her daughter's face for the first time. "It’s okay. Really"   
Thank you, at least someone can take compliments here"   
"Ouch, now what was that for"   
The table is set. Food is ready and so are the glasses.   
"Kelley.........Kelley? O'Hara?"  
"Whaaat? I'm right here"  
"Oh sorry. Why are the glasses still empty? Why is MY glass empty?"  
Kelley points her to her chair and Hope without uttering another word quietly move towards her chair.   
"Awww, Hope just got scolded. You want candy to cheer you up, sister?"  
"Shut up brother"

Hope is feeding on champagne. It took three glasses for her to gather some courage.   
"Okay attention everyone. I know it's not New Years Eve, but I would like to raise a toast to everyone at the table, my family, and my friends"   
"What is she doing?" Marcus whispers into Kelley   
"I guess we'll have to watch"   
Hope continues...... "This year has been very special to me" Chuckling, "I made few more reckless choices this year and the people with the biggest heart forgave me" she said with mushy eyes looking into the hazel eyes that are yet to blink from the time she started speaking. "I have an announcement to make" everybody straightens up a bit. Hope inhales deeply. "I love Kelley O'Hara" she pauses but her gaze follow from one family member to the other.   
A moment of silence and then they all speak together, "We all love Kelley OHara"   
"No no no, guys....I love her"   
"Like you love all of your team members, we get it"  
"No you don't"  
Marcus interrupts her, "She is sleeping with Kelley" he screams out   
First Hope is angry at her brother's bluntness, but then everyone had a look which said they understood what she was trying to say. Kelley holds her head in her palm as she can never look at the faces staring at her.   
"Then you must be very special Kelley" Mrs. Solo said. Kelley is still looking down as she tries to interpret. "If she lets you sleep in her bed. We are not even allowed anywhere close to her room" Said her mother. Kelley raised her head little pleased now that they have a better picture of them in bed.   
"No mother, I'm fucking her" Hope screams out loud and Kelley hides her face in shame again.   
"Why do make everything about fucking! You could have just said you two are in love"   
Hope raises her hands in the air, "That's what I said"   
"No you didn't. Now enough with the toast sit down and eat your food" Hope fall back on her chair and gulped down the Champaign from her glass.  
"Why do you dig your own grave, every fucking time, Hope" stated Marcus   
"I dunno" she replies looking down.  
It's almost midnight. Last goodbyes are in order before this year is over.  
"So you and Aunt Kelley are doing it?"   
"Hey, watch it" Hope warns the little boy in her arms   
"I like her. She is hot"   
"You are growing up too fast"   
"No, not this side" the boy turns to protrude his other cheek for Hope to kiss. He wants to retain the scent of his Aunt Kelley's lips to stay for as long as possible. She moves closer to kiss him and just as her lips could touch his soft cheek. Hope switch sides and kisses exactly where Kelley kissed him.  
"Haha, you aint that smart you think you are"  
"Yes I'm. It just means aunt Kelley will just have to kiss me again" he slips down Hope's tall slender body and run towards Kelley while Hope chase him.  
"How did I do? Was it good?"  
"Oh hell yea....you can certainly join theater" the two laugh it out at the act they pulled.   
"You think my daughter suspected anything?"  
"Nah I don't think so. She got too angry to suspect anything"   
"Am I safe then?" asked the scared mother.  
Kelley chuckles, "Yes, you are....don't worry about it,"  
Mrs. Solo smile, "Thank you Kelley"   
"What for?"   
"For loving my daughter. For who she is and not for what she does. She's a hand full. I know. However, she has the kindest heart"  
"She most certainly does"   
Hope stands with her hands crossed, leaning on the main door frame. First time she is not angry at being played but glad, her girl could connect with her family in ways she never did.   
"When will I see you again?"  
"Whenever you want"   
"So I'll call you tomorrow?"  
"Sure, please do" Kelley gladly answers  
Kelley hugs Mrs. Solo before she walks to her car.  
"Hey there" Hope said when Kelley turns  
"Hey Solo, you sober enough now?"   
"I've always been sober, O'Hara. What were you two talking about?" She abruptly turned her head with a frown pretending to look inquisitive.  
"Oh just the usual, about you being a pain in my ass"   
"Aha" By now Kelley has reached her proximity without breaking their gaze   
"Thank you" Hope whispers softly   
"What is it with you Solo's?! Thanking people every now and then"   
"Shut up"  
"Let go, where are you taking?" Kelley tries to escape the strong arm around her neck, pulling her inside the house   
"Fun's over, time to do the dishes"  
The next day -   
Alex and Tobin reach their house. Alex eagerly runs up to the door.   
"Wait"  
Alex retrieves her finger away from the door bell. "What?"   
"No need to ring the bell"  
"You want to kick the door open now, superman" Alex said playfully  
"Nice try baby, but I'm not doing that act ever again" Tobin makes it clear it was a onetime thing  
"Yes you will" mutters  
"You said something?"   
Alex shakes her head in denial. Tobin removes a key from the back pocket of her jeans.   
"Where did you get that?" Alex is shocked to see Tobin of all the people in the world have a key to Hope's house.  
"Hope made a spare for me the last time we were here" she unlocks the door and Alex follow her inside  
"She made what for you!"  
Hope has her legs stretched out on the table; Kelley has her head resting on her lap, fast asleep in the middle of the day. With one hand placed around Kelley, Hope is engrossed in one of the book Tobin couriered her last week.  
"Yo lovers, ssup?"   
Hope looks up abruptly and a genuine smile spreads on her face. "Hey goofers, I knew you couldn't stay away from us" Tobin gives a quick peck on her forehead before she ducks down to kiss the sleeping squirrel.  
Alex takes place aback to the closeness between Tobin and Hope. First the key and now a kiss.  
"Don't be surprised....It's always been this way"  
"Is It!"   
"Yes Alexandra" Hope gives a witty smile   
"And since when do you have specs? That to same as Tobin's frame"  
"Oh, this. It's been a month now. And Kelley picked the frame. She said it reminded her of Tobin"  
"Aha huh, what about me?"   
"For you, she said she just has to close her eyes"   
"Oh how convenient" she gives a fake smile looking at her sleeping friend  
Hope is glued at Tobin, "Dude, stop staring at my girl" Tobin is all gloomy over her best friend   
"Oh sorry. I didn't mean to. It's just, I missed her so much"   
"It was a joke babe" Alex clears the confusion. But Tobin is back to staring at Kelley as if she hasn't seen her for years.   
"When did she sleep? Can I wake her up?”  
"Sure Tobin. But if she starts to cry, you'll put her back to sleep" Hope teases and Alex giggles.  
"Kelley.... Kell, wake up"   
Kelley pouts in a sleep. "Babe, please don't disturb. I'm at the beach, surfing with Toby"  
Tobin grins proudly and Alex feels envied.  
"Yea, and is Alex there?" Hope begin to interrogate to piss of Alex some more.  
"Nah, she is gone for a shoot. That's when Toby and I went surfing" Alex can't believe her ears. "One job I give you and you couldn't do that right" Hope sneered at Alex  
Now Tobin cannot believe what she was hearing. It was Hope who asked Alex to keep us away from the ocean.  
Kelley start to sleep talk again like it was some narcotic test but Tobin covers her mouth this time.  
Okay, enough with spilling the secrets. “Yo idiot, wake up before the horse and the bitch run all over us" Tobin slaps her gently  
"Solo whatthefuck" Kelley abruptly open her eyes. "TOBY!? My Toby is here" she said esthetical and moves up quickly to hug Tobin   
"Dude whatthefuck" Tobin wipes her mouth as Kelley ended up crashing their lips together in excitement.  
Sorry man" she then sees her other friend. "Alex, come to me" she open her arms like a toddler asking for her mother to lift her. Alex smiles and bends down to hug her but Tobin is first in line.  
"Tobin, move away" Alex tell her but Tobin quickly moves closer to take Kelley in her arms. Kelley reaches for Alex and pulls her down for a group hug but not before placing a friendly peck on Alex's lips.   
"Whatthefuck O'Hara"   
"Oh, don't be surprised Solo, she always greeted me like this" Alex retorts back with the same reply   
"You three are weird. Just plain weird" Hope stands up to give room to the three girls now lying on top of each other on the tiny sofa.  
"You authorized to drink again Solo?   
"Yes Heath. Dr O'Hara gave me permission. Under supervision that is,"  
"Of course it is" Tobin takes a small sip of the beer Hope gave her.  
"You've lost weight. Is Hope not feeding you?" Alex analyze Kelley’s features when Tobin and Hope are inside  
"No, mom. I've been working out a lot"  
"Hmm. Hope seems much better now"  
"Yea, she is been doing everything Dr Sue advised"  
"Good for her"  
“Yea”  
Tobin marches in, "Here babe, your wine"   
"Thanks baby"   
"You've lost weight dude. How come?" Kelley rolls her eyes when Tobin enquires this time.  
"She's been working out" Alex reply and Kelley lifts her shirt   
"Noice" Tobin runs her hand over her abs   
"Hands off her, Toby"   
"Shut up and drink your beer, Yolo"   
They talk into the night, catching up of lost times.  
"You called her mother hot? What's wrong with you?" Hope questions her choice of words   
"Hey I did not mean it like that. It came out wrong"  
"Very wrong" Kelley rephrases   
"Yea ok. Nonetheless, she didn't seem to mind. She understood what I meant"   
"And what did you mean, really?" Hope questions again   
"Ok, you, you don't get to speak. You said to me, you thought of Kelley's mom as hot as fuck"  
Hope frowns as she tries to remember that conversation.   
"Actually, it was my mom who said Hope is hot as fuck" Kelley giggles as she speaks. Hope smirks taking a swig from her bottle   
"She did?" Alex is shocked. Her parents were never open to such conversation, not even as a joke. 'Fuck' was not the word in Morgan dictionary.  
"Yea, Maureen is an amazing woman, and a very jovial person"  
"Maureen, huh" Hope glares Tobin as soon as the words are out of her mouth. She quickly averts her eyes and takes another big gulp of beer.  
Alex and Kelley call it a night but Tobin and Hope stay up speaking all night. By 5am, and Tobin is pretty sloshed. Stumbling she walks behind Hope taking support of her shoulder.   
"You should sleep in the other room, Tobin. You smell like a fucking liquor factory"  
"Me?" Tobin comes closer to Hope and sniffs her like a dog. "So do you, loser"   
"Don't call me that" they argue in the hallway, right outside Hope's room where Alex and Kelley are fast asleep   
"Sleep with me. I can't sleep alone"   
"What are you, a child?"   
Yes, now sleep with me" Tobin jumps on the spot   
"Okay, stop with the yelling" Hope opens the door to the guest room right opposite her's.  
Tobin falls lifeless on the bed, and then shuffles around to make some room for Hope.   
Hope pulls up the quilt over them and Tobin instantly moves closer to hold her.   
"Hands down, don't squash my boobs"   
"Oh, sorry" Tobin moves her hand little down on her ribs.  
"You are so cold"  
"I'm fine" Hope states   
Tobin entangles their leg, "Hold me tight"   
Hope doesn’t argue further. She was cold. She holds her back and falls asleep in the warmth of her friend.  
Alex has searched the entire house for Tobin and Hope.   
"Kell, where are they? I've looked everywhere"   
"They're sleeping in the guest room"   
"You couldn't tell me that before?"   
"You didn't ask" Kelley replies but by now Alex is out of sight  
Alex enters the room and finds Hope sleeping on her chest with one hand hanging off the bed. Then she looks at Tobin who is stretched out straight with one leg flipped over Hope's butt. She smiles and removes her phone from the back pocket and clicks a picture of them and set it as wallpaper. It's not every day she gets to see the woman she loves and her best friend sleeping like pals  
It's 11am when these two walk in the hall where Alex and Kelley are watching some old movie   
"Good morning drunkards" Alex greets them.  
Tobin is still rubbing sleep off her eyes   
"That was for you, idiot" Hope throws the comment on Tobin before she flips on the couch next to her girlfriend  
Yawning, "What was for me?" Tobin asked groggily   
"Coffee....she asked you to get coffee for her...There, from the kitchen" Hope points it out for her   
Tobin quickly moves back, pour a cup of hot coffee for Alex   
Alex waits for Tobin to reach an inaudible distance, "You are so bad" she tells Hope who is too lazy to get coffee for her  
"Whatever Lexy, I just need my coffee” Hope replies with closed eyes while Kelley gives her a head message   
"Here babe" she kisses Alex softly. "Good Morning"   
Alex chuckles, "Morning" she greets again  
Hope sits up from Kelley's lap and takes the coffee mug of her hand, "Good Morning Tobin"   
"Good Morning Hope"   
"Idiot" she gives a sarcastic smile before inhaling the fresh bru   
"How much did you drink last night?" Alex enquires giggling   
"Definitely less for Hope for sure"   
"Shut the fuck up, Tobin. A snail can drink more than you and still be in his senses" Kelley applauds Hope's sense of humor getting better and better each day   
Still holding her head, Tobin look up at Kelley with a frown   
Kelley retreats, clearing her throat, "Sorry dude, but it's the truth"   
Tobin snaps her fingers. "You…. come here" Kelley quickly follows her order. Tobin points towards her temple "There is no brain in that head anyways"   
"Did you just say, you, Tobin, have a brain?" Hope asked in a serious voice  
"Yea I do"  
"Use it sometime and prove me wrong" Hope challenges sipping her coffee  
"Hope!" Kelley exclaims   
"No, thank you. I'm not obsessed with proving anything to anyone"  
"Toby...." Kelley retreats her hand from her forehead. Pissed at her best friend for making a personal comment at her girlfriend's obsession to constantly proving herself. "WTF man!"   
Tobin instantly feels guilty but doesn't apologize. Hope smiles looking down at her coffee. She missed Tobin in her life. Even these insults brought some sort of pleasure.   
The honking of a vehicle other side shift their focus towards the door   
"Huh, I suppose the old truck driver has arrived" Hope said causally  
"Who has arrived?" Alex asked curiously  
Kelley opens the door and there runs a bulldog inside straight at Hope   
"Welcome guys" Kelley is delighted to see Abby and Sarah   
Another honk echoes their ears, this time its Carli and Brian car pulling in the driveway.  
"I see my dog has found his bitch already"   
"He doesn't have to, he lives with one. Don't you?" Hope directs the question to the dog instead and he wiggles his tiny tale in response   
The mood is immediately lightened over the classic hatred  
Kelley jumps in Brian's arms wrapping her legs around him. Brian and Kelley have grown very fond of each other in the little time they spent together   
"You were missed man"   
Chuckling, "I missed you too squirrel" he walks inside the house with Kelley stuck to his torso   
Alex goes to hug her mentor Abby.  
"Tobin, you look like crap?" Abby said once she pulled back from Alex   
"That's how I feel, Abby!"   
"Too many drinks huh!" Brian enquires. Finally he is set free by Kelley   
"Nah, too few actually" Hope said eyes still at Tobin while she hug Brian sideways   
"What is this, make fun of Tobin day?"  
"Dude, that's like everyday" Kelley answers instantly  
Hope takes a break from the laughter group to talk to Sarah   
"Thanks for coming"   
"Thanks for inviting us Hope. We were gonna have a quiet New Years,"  
"It will be. That's why I invited the quiet group"   
The door bell rings again  
"Baby, are we expecting anyone else?"   
"Uh, just Ash and Ali"   
And the bell rings once again......And again   
"I'm coming" Hope yells on the way.  
Abby takes a seat for this one.....  
Hope flung the door open just to see Megan and Sydney in matching clothes - pink skinny pants black t shirt and white glares....Posing likes statues on either side of the door frame   
"What are you circus monkeys doing here?"   
"To teach some jump tricks you could use between the posts" Hope frowns at Megan's witty sense of humor   
“Move aside Solo" she shoves Hope aside and start to walk inside and her puppet Sydney follows  
"You invited Pinoe?" Hope questions Ashyln   
"Who me? No!"  
"Pinoe doesn't need an invite" Ali states the obvious   
“Ya, she invites herself"  
"True" acknowledged Hope  
Hope turns around and stops to look around at all the sudden commotion.   
"Guess it won't be quiet after all" Sarah shrugs her shoulder   
"No, no it certainly won't be!"  
Its 16 hours until midnight. Abby has assigned duties to everyone to prep for New Years Eve including Hope except for Megan as she is passed out by now.  
"Sydney, Sydney" Abby howls   
"Yes, Ab-biii I'm right here. Doing what you asked me to" Sydney replied hurriedly  
"I asked you to move the furniture towards the wall, not lay on the furniture like dust"  
"Can't you see, she's wasted" Hope runs at Sydney to catch her from falling on the ground  
Whoa" her head spins from the sudden movement   
"I gotcha Syd" Hope smoothly grabs her and put her on the other couch next to Megan. "Sleep for some time, you will feel better"   
"I can't. Abby gave me work to do...."  
"I'll do it, you rest"   
"Thank yo......" Hope takes a few steps back and walks towards her pissed off teammate.  
"Its New Years Abby. Why are you so pissed?"   
"She should not be drinking so much. It's not good for her body"   
"You have a funny way of showing concern. The girl is pushing herself just so she doesn't disappoint you"   
"She shouldn't have drank so much in that case"   
"Uh-huh" Hope gets why Abby is upset. "Let me help you out," Hope said with earnest. Abby looks puzzled. "C'mon we can work together. Think of it as a team building exercise" she bribes Abby with her favorite workout - team bonding.  
Tobin and Kelley take a water break.   
"So have you two decided on a date?"   
"What date?!"   
"Wedding date, you moron"   
Ashlyn overhears the abuse and decides to join in.  
"Hey morons, on water break already?" She lowers her feet in the pool as she sits on the edge like her two friends   
"Ash, please talk some sense into Toby"   
"What about?"   
"They don't have a wedding date as yet"   
"So what. She made a reservation. The seat is her's for when she is ready. Isn't it Tobster"   
Giggling, "I couldn't have said it better man" Tobins lifts her hand for a fist pump   
Kelley stares left to right at her two friends, "You two are so dead once I tell this to your better half's"   
"Don't you dare tell Alex any of this"   
"Relax, dude she aint gonna say anything to Alex.......Or to my Alex, would you?"   
"Oh, did that scare you Ash"   
"A little, I won't lie" Ashlyn said with a tensed face   
"Tobinnnnnn" A familiar angry voice break their conversation  
"Will be right there, Lex. Duty calls people, cyas in a bit"   
Once alone Ashlyn tug Kelley by her neck pulling the little girl into her. "How have you been squirrel? I missed you so much"   
"I missed you to Ash” Inhaling deeply “I've been good.....happy" she said in a blink  
Ashlyn was quiet. Processing the unconscious twitches Kelley's body was making.  
"Is Hope being Hope....because if she is...You would tell me right?"  
"I just said I'm happy and is this all you have to say?!" Kelley is disappointed with her lack of interest in her happiness. Ashlyn knew about Hope and Alex like everyone else on the team. The team never bothered to meddle in that too much as it was consensual. But Ashlyn was always protective of Kelley like she was her younger sister.   
"Haven't you noticed she's a changed woman now?"  
"I've Kell. Don't take me wrong. I just needed to ensure that sure it is what it seems to be. You get that, right?" Ashlyn never took anything at face value and Kelley knew that.  
"Yea. I suppose I do. Things have changed between us. For good. And she has been nothing but awesome. She is awesome. So much more than I, we all expected"   
"That's very kind of you Kell....but you should know I don't hate her. I can't. She is my friend, my senior and I'm very fond of her but I love you" she said softly yet in an assuring manner looking straight into her eyes.   
"I know"  
"And if she pulls another stunt like that night again. Then I will have to hurt her for real" Ashyln changes the subtext but reaffirms her intentions.  
"I know there will be no need. Thank you though" Kelley speaks with all honesty   
"Ya ya. Now let's gets to work before Abby throws us in the pool"  
On the way inside Kelley crosses path with Ali.   
"Ali"   
"Kelley" Ali turns to take a quick glance at the little girl suspiciously that didn't seem like herself.  
Ashlyn stand by the pool with hands crossed  
"Hey" Ali scoops around her girl from behind   
"Hey"   
"Did you have the talk I strictly told you not too?"   
"I tried but couldn't help it"   
"It's not your place, Ash. You can't keep...." Ashlyn cuts her short.  
"I was just checking if she was okay with everything"  
Ali retrieves her hand and gently turns Ashlyn to face her   
"She is okay. And happy. Can't you see that?!"  
"Things don't always seem the way they are Alex," she said out in a much audible voice this time. And Ali rolled her eyes  
"Now how do I possibly debate that one" Ali knew it was a lost cause arguing with Ashlyn when it came to Kelley   
"You're right you can't"   
"Hmm" they share a quick kiss before going in opposite directions.  
Two hours later -  
The hall is pretty much spaced out as Abby and Hope baby proofed it. For nobody breaks, their bones after bumping in the furniture during the party especially after.   
Hope uncaps the bottle of water gulping it down and hands one to Abby. She absent mindedly takes Hope's bottle once she put it down. Hope watches her momentarily.   
"Wow. You are changed women now. Team bonding worked" Hope teases slyly. Abby temporarily losses her earring senses until hydrated again. So Hope continues. "It was my bottle. That over there, is yours" she points out towards the bottle of water right next to Abby's other hand on the counter.   
"Without prior warning Abby flips the now empty bottle at Hope. She takes a few touches before getting a grip. Abby has uncapped the fresh bottle and started drinking from it as soon she realized what she did.  
Hope sees Abby's trying to hide from smiling. She tries with so much force that it has ended in a blush.   
"It's okay Abby. I won't tell anyone." Hope promises.  
It just shows how very strained their friendship has become if sharing a bottle of water needs to be kept a secret.   
They hear something shuffle behind. Thankfully it took over the awkward silence when they see Megan moving her legs in a weird fashion. Her eyes wander around vaguely at the empty hall.   
"Solo" Megan screams. "You got mugged" she speaks with her back at her two friends.   
They come closer so she can see them "How you feeling now?" Hope asked  
"Me? I'm fine. What will happen to me?"  
"You passed out" Abby interjects  
"For how long was I out?" Megan asked restyling her hair  
“About 3 hours" Hope answers   
"Cool" she said with pride like passing out for that long was some achievement. "Dude, what's that smell?" Megan sniffed the air   
"Its fragrance, soap and room refreshner. Smell, that's just you"   
Or maybe it's her" Megan point at her friend lying on Leo's bed, on the floor. "And why is she on the floor again?" Wondering why Sydney is sleeping on a dog's bed.   
"She fell from the couch on the carpet. We had to mop the floor. So Abby rolled her on Leo's bed and decided to leave her there and clean around her."   
Nice" Megan is astonished how quickly her teammate picked up the tricks from her.   
Just then, the dog runs inside the hall room. Tired from loitering around, he searches for his bed. He walks around Sydney to find room, but Sydney has taken the entire space. Leo sniffs Sydney as if to check if she was alive and ends up sneezing a few times.   
"Hey Leroux, wake up and go get a shower. You're making my dog sick" Abby said with rage   
"Don't be so cruel Abby" Hope comes to her rescue.   
"Syd, babe, wake up" she doesn't flinch an inch   
"Hey Sydney, it's party time again," Megan said loudly. And it does the trick. Sydney was trying to open her heavy eyes and sees Hope laughing.   
"Why you laughing, Solo?" Sydney asked in a groggy voice   
Nothing. Get up and freshen up" Hope offers her hand for support which she gladly takes. Once standing, she look around. Trying to figure how she got on the floor.   
"Don't bother Syd, you don't wanna know what happened" Megan tells her   
"I don't?"   
"No, you don't" Hope affirms looking at Abby. Abby shrugs like Sydney could even damage one hair of her head if she knew.  
"Okay. I'll go take a shower then"  
"You can use our bathroom Syd"   
"Thanks Hope"   
"Don't mention it" Hope could smell the foul smell of her.   
"I need one too. Meet you all in a bit" Abby said moving towards her room.   
"Wait, I'm going first"   
"Sorry Pinoe, you'll have to wait....Or you're free to hop in" Abby wink at her.  
"I'll hop then" Abby frown, she didn't think Megan would take her bait   
"You can go first" Megan smirks and proudly walks towards Abby and Sarah's room while Abby watch her do the butt dance.  
Sydney opens the door and stops in her track. Hope follows after a few minutes.   
"I can't handle one and you have three going at the same time," Sydney gestures at Kelley Alex and Tobin sleeping on her bed. Hope ignores her comment.   
"Everything you need is in the bathroom. Shout if you need anything. I'll take a nap till then" With that Hope is off to lie down on the little space left on the bed. Tobin rolls to the otherside on movement of the bed and contorts next to her. Hope instantly put an arm around her sleeping friend as she fidgeted for a few seconds before getting comfortable on Hope's shoulder.  
Before Sydney could pass another smart ass comment Hope points her to the bathroom. Without uttering a word Sydney walks inside the bathroom.  
It's almost sunset and the party has started, everyone grooving to the music.   
"Whoa, Princess! If you go at this speed, you'll pass out way before midnight   
Shuddapp Solo. I can take you up on shots all night and still be standing on my feet"   
"Exactly my point princess. You'll be standing on my feet while i take you to bed"  
"Yolo, make me another drink" Abby joins the old hogs group   
"What did you just call me?"  
"Yolooooo. Isn't that your name"   
"No, for you, it isn't"   
"Whatever! My drink bartender, quick. I'll leave you a good tip"   
Hope drops the argument which detox Carli immediately  
"That's set!?" Carli gets suspicious of the two fight club champions.   
"Have your drink, Cal" This was enough for Carli not to pursue this conversation any further   
"So what...You going to be a nice to me now?" Abby knows the answer to this. The little preview earlier was enough for them to realize things have unknowingly changed between them. But she still insists, not willing to give in so easily   
"No Abby....I'm just not going to be bad!" And Hope makes sure it's not a walk in the park for her either. If Abby genuinely wants to rekindle their friendship, then Hope was going to make her earn it.  
"Good for you. Wouldn't want to beat the crap out of you"   
"You won’t hurt me Wambach. At least not intentionally" Hope speaks softly. Nevertheless, the softness starts to itch the pit of Carli's throat. Abby looks away hiding her pink face. She shakes the glass making the ice cubes gash into each other before she takes a quick swig   
"Please tell me you two are not fucking sleeping together"  
"What is the matter with you?"   
“Hey do not be mad at me. Did you two even hear yourselves just now?!"   
"I didn't say anything" Abby shrugs with a shoulder twitch   
“Yea you kind of did. With your body" This makes Hope chuckle a bit   
"Don't, don't do that" Abby warns Hope to not gloat   
"Wha? I think it was kind of cute"   
"Egrh. I think I'm gonna throw up" said Carli  
“Abby is laughing. Abby is laughing with Hope. Hope Solo"   
"Relax Ash" Sarah is amused at how easily Ali could shut her up.   
"It's a good thing Ash. Don't you think?"   
“It's way too good.’Sweet' they're being sweet to each other and I'm gonna get diabetes" Ashyln stares straight at them as she speaks   
“There are both very sweet people” Ali reminds her   
“Hell yea but not to each other……..This is just creepy”

“Can I get another?” Alex puts the empty glass on the table for Hope to refill.  
“Sure” Hope grabs the glass and start to prepare another martini for her. It takes Alex few glances to figure out she interrupted a private conversation.   
“I should leave” Alex grabs her drink and is about to leave when Tobin dumps into her purposely. “Oops sorry babe” Alex quickly begin to whip the Martini of her front.   
“Don’t be” Tobin said nipping her lower lips. “You had a little something over there” Tobin ceases the opportunity to kiss her.   
Alex smirk and leans forward to lick the rest of the spilled drink from the bottom of the neck up to her jaw.  
Alex withdraw as she speaks, “Guess you had a little something over there as well”   
“Guess something is still left” Tobin runs her fingers on the traces Alex left and arched her neck for her to see the work is still unfinished.   
“Uh…” Alex takes her chin between her to two fingers and move her face left to right to examine her work. “I don’t think so Tobs. You seem clean”  
“Maybe that’s the problem”   
“Is it now?”  
“Ergh. Can you two stop? You all disgust me”   
Alex turn her head from Tobin pressed to her front. “All?   
“Yes. All. You two are licking each other. And these two are showering sweet nothings to each other”  
“Shut up Princess” Abby and Hope snap in unison.  
“Did you hear that?” Carli asking them   
“Yes we did. Whats happening here?”  
“Nothing’s happening Lexy, Mind your own business”  
“Eww Wambach. I know Hope. But you too?”   
“Hey!” Hope warns her  
“Well what can I say Tobin. The woman is hot as fuck” Tobin falls on Carli’s shoulder laughing while Alex stare at Abby is disbelieve.  
“Oh no. Please! You don’t want to feed them Wambach. You have no idea how far they will take this joke” Hope makes her aware of Sarah’s presence.  
“Sarah is a secured woman”  
Of course she is. But did you forget I’m hot as fuck” Carli high fives her best friend. And Abby gets a little worried now at that fact.  
Alex phone bussed. It was a message from her mother. Find your running shoe now.   
‘C’mon Tobs we are going for a run” Alex tells her excitedly.  
“Now? But why?”  
“Because said so”   
“So you go. She asked you not me”   
Her phone bussed again. Honey, take Tobin with you as well ;) Alex hold the screen up at her face. Tobin groans following her inside the house.  
“Whats going on?” Kelley asked at the commotion  
“Alex has to go for a run now and Tobin has to follow her like a puppy” They laugh at Hope’s interpretation.   
“Oh okay. So it’s going to be running this year huh”   
“Do you know something about this?”   
Yea. Morgans give presents every New Years Eve to their children, including me” Kelley said proudly. Except for this year. Hmm fishy! “But they made us earn it. Last year, they made me sing at the street corner. Earn 20bucks and then offer it to a creepy beggar. Now who does that?”   
Hope kissed her temple, giggling, “Then why did you do it silly squirrel”   
“Oh they give the best presents. You remember that Paris trip Alex and I went to last year? It was their gift”   
“Of course I remember. You sent me a post card from there”   
“You remember that?” Kelley can’t believe Hope remembers or that she even received it.  
“I have every picture of you glued to my bedroom walls. What did you think?”   
“Oops!” Then she must have received the napkin on which I wrote my hotel room combinations  
Hope noded with a cunning smile. ‘Yea oops!”  
“I’m too drunk to be doing this Lex” Tobin complains to let her off the hook.  
“You are not drunk. Just drink that water” She responds tying her shoe laces.  
“I’ll puke Alex”   
“Tobs don’t you want to know what they have for us?”  
Nooooooo “They gave me you Lex, and you is all I need” Tobin said softly. Alex almost believed her until. Hope coughed at the cheesy drama and Tobin instantly gave the death glare.  
“Nice try Tobster. Let’s go”   
“Good luck Toby” Hope smacked her ass from behind which make her jump a little. Tobin is justa few steps away from Alex.   
“You’re such an asshole Hope”  
“Aww Toby, I’m touched”  
Everybody settle down at the front porch with their respective drink as its gonna be a long night. Some are on the couch and the swing by the passage and some on the steps.  
Kelley gives a little peck to Alex for good luck, “Whatever you get, I want a share!?”  
“Of course Kell, you can have it all” Kelley smiled and kissed her again. “Now go, get me my present”   
Tobin press her lips together forming a kiss and dunk down for Kelley. “Don’t I get good luck?”   
“You don’t need it man when Alex is with you……still” Kelley kissed her cheek instead  
“Thanks Kell, thanks for the encouragement”   
Getting down the steps Tobin crosses path with Hope. “Tell me you want me to kiss you good luck” Hope teased playfully  
Tobin sheepishly moved closer to her face. “You have been dying to ask me that since I came,   
haven’t you?” Hope pulled back with a frown. She didn’t think Tobin would play along or if she was playing at all. Tobin got even closer  
Her lips touching Hope earlobes. “You’re too old to understand the rules of this game grandma”   
This time Hope steps back from her. “Go away you jerk”   
Chuckling, “You’re so stupid Hope” Tobin kissed her cheek and ran away and Hope wipes her cheek with her palm.

“Come soon I miss you guys already” Kelley clap her hand to cheer them.   
“You can’t even wait for them to leave before you start to miss them, can you?” Hope asked  
“Right now I just want the present, Yolo”  
“It’s been ten minutes Alex, You sure we on the right track”  
“Yes. I’m following the directions”   
“And then what?”   
“Then she will intimidate me. Wait I got something” A message popped on the screen – Find the white house at the end on the street  
“White house. White house at the end of the street not Washington DC? You Sure?”   
Alex is not amused. She is too focused at the moment.  
Few minutes late they reach the white house.   
Start digging, treasure in the backyard  
“Oh I’m not doing that”  
“Oh we’re so doing it”  
“It’s the ‘White House’ shouldn’t we like take permission from Michele or Barrack or maybe the secretary of defense?”  
“Oh shut up Toby” Alex whispered and grabbed her by the shirt to pull her towards the rear end. Alex picked up the shovel and started digging.   
“How did you establish where to dig?”   
“Who keeps a shovel next to a kids bicycle in the middle on their backyard?’  
“Nobody” Tobin answers scratching the back of her head.   
“Exactly”   
Tobin has been watching over as Alex search for whatever she was searching for.   
“Aha, found it” Alex stands up and sees Tobin with her hands in the air looking around from left to right.   
“What the fuck are you doing Tobin?” Alex growls at her   
“I’m surrendering in case someone called the police”  
Alex follows the instructions they found in the envelope.  
“How long has it been? I’m bored” said Kelley   
“Just 45 minutes Kell”  
“This is taking too long. Alex is good in finding the clues. I’m sure Toby is passed out somewhere”  
“So maybe she is dragging Tobin down the street which is taking long” Hope laugh at her own joke.   
“Nah she would never. She will roll Tobin over to the side walk and continue with the game” No matter how hard Hope tried, she could never make people hold her stomach the way Kelley did with her jokes.   
“I agree the woman is fierce” added Megan.  
“Solo, we’re out of liquor. You need to order more, now. I need my drink”   
“You need to slow down Abby. Take your own advice for once. Have some H2O on the rocks”   
“Yea, you should try that Abby; you won’t make out the difference I swear”   
“Shut up squirrel. I’m not as drunk as Hope to not make out the difference”   
Hope immediately sniffs her glass. “I can still smell Bacardi” confirms Hope and Kelley is relieved.   
“You’re inhaling your own breath Hope” Abby cleared her confusion.  
Hope narrowed her eyes at the girl in her lap. Kelley instantly apologized holding her ears. “Sorry no”   
“Enough with you two, Hope my drink?” Abby lifts her empty glass in the air.   
“There, they are” Sydney exclaimed  
“And look, Tobin in still alive”  
“We’re back home. Looks like your present this year was running a mile” Alex rolled her eyes as she eagerly waited for the next clue. Tobin was waving at their friends when she left a tug from behind. “Now what…. Another house?” WTF  
“Where is she doing?” Sydney tries to look close as dark now. And the street like are making it more difficult to gaze anything that was happening across the street.   
“Looks like they are searching for the keys”  
“So the treasure is inside the house. Nice set up guys” Kelley applauds the Morgans.  
Alex is checking the door frame for the keys. “How are you not freaking out?”   
“It’s all set up in full proof babes. Don’t worry. And please help me out here”  
“I know I promised you the Vows. But can I please discard ‘taking you in sickness’ part”   
“No you can’t. Hey found it” Alex puts the exactly how she found it and opened the door. Tobin looked around like a thief before quickly following Alex inside the house.  
Megan quickly began to walk down the street and the rest of the gang followed.   
“Huh, it’s a decent house” Megan stated as she looked around.   
“Pinoe stop touching things. We have to grab whatever it is we have to and get the hell out of this house without leaving any traces” Sydney reminded her.   
Tobin and Alex have not moved an inch from the time they stepped inside and switched on the lights.   
Abby lowered her head and was moving it in denial. What are you doing woman? You’re killing me here. Sarah entangled their finger. Brian and Carli had no idea what was going on.  
“Here you go” Hope offered Abby the drink she is been screaming for.   
Abby looked up to the sound of her voice.   
“I suppose the rest of the party is here then?”   
Hope smiled. “Yes it is” She handed Abby her drink later wiped the tiny tear from the edge of her eyes.   
“Yo people, who died here. Why the silence?” Hope move back and saunter towards the couch. She crossed her legs upon sitting, running her hand on the fabric. “Nice couch”  
“No honey. Dirty couch. You’ve no idea what all has happened on that couch” Hurriedly Hope got up and began to check her clothes. Her reaction resulted into fits of laughter from the girls.   
“So this is you’ve been up to for the past week huh” Kelley enquired   
Hope’s eyes drifted at every item in the house. It was placed exactly where it had been. Except now they were in a house in Seattle. “I did well, didn’t I? She twitched her eye brows a few times and seeking her girlfriend’s opinion.   
“You did awesome baby. You are AWESOME” Kelley reaffirms. Hope smiled and took Kelley in the much needed embrace. Kelley snuggled into her while tears began rolling down.  
“Thank you” Alex said softly with all the voice that was left in her.   
“Tell me you didn’t buy this house?” Tobin demands a straight answer from Hope. Alex flinched in angry with that tone in her voice.   
“I didn’t. But your parents did. It’s yours if you want it? The papers are there” Tobin took a few strides and picked up the papers and started going through them. Every formality was well taken care off.   
“You just have to sign Tobin and its yours”   
“Can you let the woman read? Its property papers” Kelley said from her chest  
“I’m thirty, squirrel”  
“Should I get you H2O?”  
“Haha. I’ve had enough of that. From now, I’ll take my own drink” Hope frown at the snigger of the little girl challenging her.  
“Alex” Tobin called out.   
“What? I’m right here”   
“Oh Sorry. Sign this” Tobin ordered  
“Do I get to read?”   
“No. I’ve read for us both. Now autography please” Tobin could not wait to claim the house and call it their home.   
“There you go. Happy?”   
“Yes. Now move please” She request Alex to give her way.  
“Come to daddy, squirrel” She opened her arms. Kelley let go of Hope and crashed into her arms.   
“Welcome home Tobin” Kelley said from her arms  
“Hey what about me?”   
“You too Alex. Now come here” And Alex joined for the group hug.  
Hope uncorked the champagne bottle and splash it on the three girls soaking them completely.   
“Let the party begin” Abby howled  
5 Hours later -  
This is something my sisters and I do every new years. We burn the things we clung on to all this while for some damn reason. It was our way to let go of those memories that unknowingly dictated our lives" They all look at each other, digging deep in search of those unspoken stories, hiding deep inside them.  
I'll be back" with that Kelley ran inside the house.   
"Tobs?" Alex asked softly.  
Tobin smiles, gently squeezing her hand but stays silent   
"Hope?"   
"No Tobin, I got nothing, nothing at all. I’m empty" she said in a painful voice.   
"It's not as bad as you think, Hope. It just means you have the space on your hard disk. Now whether you collect good memories or not so good ones, that's up to you"   
"Its just the way you look at it really" Alex finishes Tobin's sentence  
"Yea, yea I suppose you both are right"   
"We are"   
Ah huh! When did you two goofs get so smart?"   
Well..... Life is too short to make all the mistakes by ourselves, you know. So we learn from yours"   
"Oh really! Hope said sarcastically but with a smile.   
I'm ready, shall we start" Kelley said running towards the bonfire. The three girls retreat to their previous positions immediately  
"So who goes first? Kelley asked  
"Tobs, you wanna start?" Alex asked in a soft concerned voice  
Tobin touches the cross hanging in the chain around her neck, "Sure" she unlocks the chain and pulls it out. "My grandmother gave me wear this when I was 14. She said that this will cure me. I didn’t realize at the time what she meant. And for so long, I believed I needed to be cured. I was wrong and so is she. There is nothing to cure. We all are perfect in the way God made us" and with that she tosses the cross in the fire. Hope gives her a comforting rub on the back while Alex gently squeezes her hand and Kelley sends a kiss her way.   
Alex opens up a box which contains a few old family pictures. She withdraws the one right at the bottom. "This picture is of me and my former boyfriend. I burnt everything that reminded me of him but I kept this picture. For times when a missed him. I was mistaken in thinking that it gave me any comfort" she moves the picture toward the fire but couldn't let the fire touch it. Tobin slid her palm under Alex's wrist. Taking the weight was the big memory Alex have been holding. She needed. Hope moves her hand under Tobin's and Kelley under Hope's and together they help Alex to drop it. Alex doesn't watch the picture turn to ashes. She turns to Tobin and is instantly taken in a arms. After a minute of being comforted, she feels much relaxed.  
"Who’s next?"   
Hope is next in line. "She has nothing" Kelley speaks for her keeper and Hope is offended.   
"That is so rude, Kell. How do you know I got nothing? I could have something.....To Burn"   
"Do you now, darling!?"   
"No...Yes...That's not the point" Hope stutters  
"Exactly. The point is babe. We three here, are idiots. We hold on to things that just bring us grief. And we think wow, how soothing is this pain. While you, you live in the moment - good or bad. And make the best of it" Hope is shocked, in a good way but Kelley is not finished, "In your own weird way" and now Hope frowns. She knew there was an insult coming her way. Alex and Tobin hide their giggly faces when they wished they could roll on the ground.  
"You have a weird sense of praising me" Hope said with a straight face  
"What can I say.... your weirdness is contagious" Kelley never missed an opportunity to tease Hope. It was something that kept their relationship so lively.   
"Shall we continue with this game?"   
Hey, don't call it a game. It's a ritual"   
"Shut up Alexandra"   
Tobin's laughter is doubled. "You need to stop calling me that" Alex yells at her   
Hope turns to her. "What?" And Alex responds with a groan.   
"Can you both shut up, I'm still left. And Toby you idiot, control yourself" she smacks the book on her head.   
"What's that in your hand?" Alex finally takes notice   
"It’s the thing I want to burn but maybe I should keep it, write some abuses under your names"   
"You kept a diary? Why didn't I find it?"   
"Cause you never searched under your own bed" adds Tobin   
"Clean, you fool. I clean, not search for your secret hiding places"   
"Then how on earth did you find the cigarettes?" Tobin questions her spy girlfriend   
"Abby told me" Alex blurbs out   
"Abby, told you!?" Damn you Abby I borrow some smoke and you complaint to my girlfriend. "I knew it was a bad idea trading secrets with her. Did she also tell you, those were her cigarettes?"   
"What? Abby smokes?"  
"Oh she forgot the mention that didn't she?"   
Hope is too focused on Kelley and the diary this entire time.   
She speaks softly. "Baby, you don't have to burn it, if you don't want to. You know I would never read it" Hope makes her know she would never read it behind her back   
A smile spreads across Kelley's face unlike Hope has never seen before.   
"What is that smile?"   
"If you wanted, you would've read it by now. I kept it in your book shelf, that you open every day" Hope was never the one to touch or even eye anything that wasn't her's, unlike Alex. And Kelley knew her girlfriend very well"   
"Then why..."  
"I don't need it, not anymore" with that Kelley flips it in the fire without any second thoughts.   
With a blink of an eye the book was in fire and Hope was still processing how casually Kelley could throw away something she held on for so long  
"Now I want to read it, what was in it?" Hope asked   
"Uh-um, some love poems I wrote for you and my collection of jokes"   
"Huh, it's fine then. Cause nobody need your ridiculous jokes"   
"Hey! You laughed every time I cracked one!"  
"Yea, I just laughed at you really"   
"You're so mean"   
"Hey Solo" Abby scouts holding Hope's cat captain sully in her hand. "Your cat is being very mean to my dog right now. Where should I throw her?" Hope raises her eye brows at her drunken teammate   
"You so much as pluck one hair of her and I will bite your tits off"   
“We became friends like today. It’s too early for that don’t you think?” Abby slowly leave the cat on the ground to ensure she doesn’t get hurt and run inside the house when Hope charges in her direction.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sydney and Megan are sloshed and passed out at Alex and Tobin’s. Ashlyn and Ali has switched house and are staying too. While Brian, Carli, Sarah and Abby decided to go back to Hope and Kelley’s.  
It's 3am when Kelley sneaks out of the house. Standing at the bonfire, she holds the last page she tore from the diary.  
She reads, one last time -  
Dear Dairy,  
Our journey here has ended. We had a good run and I couldn't be more glad to say it's time to part ways. You are a bunch of papers sticking to each other. I know, but thank you for being the ears when I needed the most. You guarded all the secrets, some mine, some others. And one more person I cannot thank enough. When everyone around was protecting me, this person unshielded the glass and made me face the storm. I hated....., in that very moment, but my hand was tightly  
held into another hand. After a while, I begin to whimper maybe screamed a little but I did not ask to stop. It was cruel. The love of my life and my best friend. Thebest friend who knew how madly I love Hope. I could not look at her, even Hope from thereon. I felt betrayed and humiliated. It broke me in ways I could never imagine. At least that is what I felt at the time. I was wrong. It just made me resilient to the truth when it came out. First Alex told me herself in a complete state of drunk, when she thought I was sleeping. Then Hope muttered, like many of her other secrets. If I had not known before, if I weren’t prepped for the storm, I would've died of the chest pain I got in that moment. It was this person, my rock, who saw the storm coming and warned me. If it was not for this person, I would have disappeared from the face of this earth and never, ever see Alex and Hope again. Yet here I am, happy. Living the life, I dreamt. Still being the same person Alex has always known. It was the most difficult thing I had to do. Not the forgiving part, no, but the understanding part - why they did what they did. Every step of this process, this friend was always there. Is still here. In the middle of the freezing night. Waiting for me to let go of the final piece of this story.

"Kell, what are you doing out here? It is freezing cold. Come inside babe" Hope said tying her robe to stop the chilled breeze from cutting her skin.   
Kelley wipes the tear about to roll from the edge of her eye. It is dark and Hope was too far to see anything.   
Kelley unties the robe from her waist and holds her tightly. Hope covers the robe over the tiny girl digging in her chest.   
"We can do this inside babe. Where it's warm and cozy, huh" But Kelley does not flinch. Therefore, Hope gently holds her by the nape and pulls her back just enough to see Kelley's face.   
“Thank you Hope”  
“For what Kell?” She asked nudging her head. Kelley doesn’t say anything but stays quite.  
“How did you know?” She inquired hesitantly.   
“Almost everything in their house is exactly where they were. Except, for the toys as you didn’t know where they hide it” Hope must have had a hard time figuring out what they were to begin with, Kelley knew Hope’s level general knowledge in this genre. Then later where to store it in their new house. Hope smiled into her hair  
“And not to mentioned the book shelf” Hope was obsessed with arranging her books neatly in the shelf after reading except for Tobin who left it exactly where she read them.   
“I thought nobody will notice” Hope admitted on buying the book shelf to store Tobin’s collection.  
“Nobody but me”  
“Hmm. Did you like your present?”  
“You shipped my two best from California to Seattle along with their belonging. What did you think?”  
“I think you love it”   
“I do” Kelley pulled back and looked up at her. “How much did you spend?”   
“It’s nothing in front on your happiness” And Hope pulled her back inside her embrace. “Let’s get some sleep” Hope tries to move back but Kelley doesn’t leave her.  
"You wanna go over to Alex and Tobin's, don't you?" Kelley widens her eyes and lips form into a broad smile. "Uh huh. Is this how it's gonna be every night now? You want to sleep in their house?"   
"Not every night. Only 3 or 4 nights a week"   
Shrugging, Hope imitates her, "Only, huh!"  
"Can I go please? I'll be back by breakfast,"   
"Then you better get breakfast for me from that house"   
"Will do" Kelley replies delightedly. Hope pecks her temple before retrieving her hands from Kelley's jaw   
"Go play. But please sleep for sometime okay" she said loudly at her runaway girlfriend.  
"OKAY YOLO" The door opens as she knew Kelley was coming to their house.   
"Stupid Squirrel" Hope speaks to herself and turns around and felt a shockwave down her chest when she saw a dark figure standing right at her face   
"Jesus!"   
"I'm sorry"   
"You scared the fuck out me, Ash.   
"Sorry"   
"And what you do doing here? Aren't you suppose to be at Tobin's?"  
"Yea, that. I changed my mind. Sorry"  
"Its okay. Let just sleep I'm kind of tired" Hope request Ashyln to give way so she could get inside the house  
"Sorry" Hope freezes and studies her face. "I'm sorry. I'm deeply sorry. I was wrong about you.....!"   
So are a lot of people"  
I know. I'm really sorry, Hope" Ashlyn said in earnesty  
Hope exhales as she speaks. "Look I don't do things for selfish reason. I'm not a selfish person. I don't have hidden agendas. I do what I think is right or should be done in that situation even if it may seem wrong to others" Ashlyn looked back and forth between Alex and Tobin's house and her keeper friend just as Hope did once she finished.   
"I...I know that now. And once again I'm sorry"   
"I can see" Hope gazes into her eyes. "Would you like to have a beer with me?"   
"I would love to have a beer with you" With that Ashlyn steps back and let Hope walk inside. The door closes as they start to talk like never before   
"Should I ask Abby to join us for beer?"   
"No she is snoring....Very loudly, in my bed" she fell asleep while we were talking"   
"And where is Sarah sleeping"   
"In Carli's room. Brian always sleeps in the hall home when here, to watch the house over us"   
The chitter-chatter echoes from inside the house with Brian requesting the women to keep it low as he sleeps on the couch.   
The fire goes out, just coal. Still burning the page, little by little till it reaches the end  
Thank you Toby!  
And with that final smoke, it turns to ashes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the readers for their patience and not giving up on this story. Much much appreciated


End file.
